Crimson Blade Alchemist
by Crimson Blade Alchemist
Summary: The Crimson Blade Alchemist has teamed up with the Elric brothers in their search for the Philosopher's Stone, and turns out to be more than she appears. Also, apologies for the long time since I last updated!
1. Crimson Blade Alchemist

"Brother, over here!" shouted Al and Ed came running over, water droplets dripping from his blonde hair.

They had been looking for an inn to stay at ever since it had started raining earlier in the day. Both of the brothers ran for the inn, the rain making ting sounds against Al's armor and soaking Ed to the bone.

"Finally!" shouted Ed as they stepped into the warm, dry inn. "How come you can never find one of these things when you need them, Al?"

"I don't know brother, but I'm happy that we found one before you caught a cold." said Al as Ed shook out his coat and both of them walked over to the fireplace.

"Yeah, me too." said Ed as he held out his hands to warm them and suddenly sneezed. "Oh well, too late."

He sniffed and rubbed his nose before turning around to face Al, who was sitting at a nearby table watching him. Ed moved a little closer to the fire before speaking.

"How are you feeling Al?" asked Ed and Al made a sound of surprise.

"Fine, why do you ask brother?" asked Al.

"It's just that we've been searching for three years now and still haven't turned up anything." said Ed as he looked down at his automail arm, the metal glinting in the firelight.

"So, we'll find something eventually. Don't give up yet." said Al and Ed turned around to face the fire, remaining silent.

A few moments later, a waitress came walking up carrying a tray of food.

"Here's some nice warm food. Eat up." said the waitress as she set it all down on the table. "Here are some towels, hon."

"Thank you." said Al as he grabbed a towel and started drying his armor.

Ed quickly made his way over to the table and grabbed a plate before piling as much food as he could onto it. He then started to shovel food into his mouth at an amazing speed before pausing to put more onto his plate. As he put another piece of meat onto his plate the door banged open and several men trouped in, each holding a piece of heavy duty weaponry.

"Hands in the air!" shouted a man holding a pistol as he pointed it at the ceiling and fired a shot.

Several women screamed as everyone put their hands in the air, including Ed and Al. As the men searched the crowd, one of the men noticed the chain of Ed's pocket watch. He snagged it with the point of his machine gun and pulled the watch out of Ed's pocket before letting it fall.

"Yer one of them State Alchemists." snarled the man and Al gasped as Ed's eyes narrowed. "Hey Bill, there's one of them dogs of the military over here!"

The man holding the pistol walked over to Ed and Al's table before pointing his gun at Ed.

"You must be in cahoots with that other State Alchemist that's been running around here. They must've called you in as backup." said Bill as he cocked his pistol.

"What other State Alchemist?" asked Ed as he slowly started to put his hands together.

"Don't play dumb." said Bill as he changed his aim to Ed's head. "I know you were sent here as backup. Dogs like you aren't welcome here."

Suddenly the door banged open as a girl about Ed's age kicked it in. Her wet hair was black while her bangs were like Ed's and were red as blood. She was dressed in black pants that had chains hanging from them and a matching tube top, an assortment of necklaces hanging around her neck. Her dark red coat was drenched, but the large double-edged sword that was strapped to her back was curiously dry. Bill snarled and turned, pointing his gun at the girl and her red eyes narrowed into slits.

"Picking on helpless little kids now are we, Bill?" asked the girl in a mocking tone as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "He's got nothing to do with me."

"Shut up!" shouted Bill and the girl smiled. "I know they sent that little punk in as backup and I ain't lettin' him out of here alive!"

Ed's eyes narrowed and the vein in his temple began to bulge at the comments of him being little. Al gave him a quick glance before turning his gaze back to the girl.

"Get 'er boys." said Bill and he pulled the trigger of his pistol.

All of the men started shooting at the girl, smoke filling the room and Ed made his move.

"Now Al!" shouted Ed as he clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm into a handblade before jumping at the nearest terrorists.

The terrorists turned their guns on Ed, but Al blocked the remaining bullets before their chambers went empty. They scrabbled at their belts, trying to reload their guns before they were attacked.

"You little punk!" shouted Bill as he reached for his belt and started putting bullets into his pistol.

The girl cut through the smoke as she jumped over the wall she had transmuted out of the floor and ran at Bill, her sword in hand. She charged at Bill, successfully knocking the pistol out of his hand, before dropping to the floor and kicking Bill's feet out from underneath him. Ed on the other hand had tackled his man and was determined to beat the crap out of him. Al kept the others at bay by knocking them to the floor and knocking away their weapons.

"Run!" shouted Bill as he crawled to his feet, the girl occupied with another terrorist.

He ran out the door, his men following in hot pursuit. However, one man was unconscious and that was the man Ed had tackled. The girl walked over to him and waited until Ed stood up before lifting the man off the ground by the back of his shirt and throwing him on the table. Ed transmuted his hand back to normal before confronting the girl.

"Who the hell are you and why are those men after you?" asked Ed angrily as the girl sheathed her sword.

The blade looked to be made of the finest steel but in regular intervals along the blade, three red diamonds of an unknown material sprouted out of the steel. This unknown material appeared to be the core of the weapons as more of the weapon was gathered to make the pommel. The hilt was wrapped in silver wire and the cross-guard appeared to be made of gold.

"My name is Raven and you must be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." said Raven as she reached into the pocket of her soaked jacket. "Mustang sent me to help you in your search for the Philosopher's Stone."

She handed a crumpled piece of wet paper to Ed who carefully pulled it apart and started to read it. It read:

Crimson Blade Alchemist,

You are hereby assigned to assist Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, in his search for the Philosopher's Stone. Report any findings straight to East Headquarters.

Colonel Roy Mustang,

The Flame Alchemist

"I don't need any help." said Ed as he handed the crumpled piece of paper back to Raven. "Especially when it's coming from Mustang."

"But brother." said Al as he rested a hand on Ed's shoulder. "We can't turn down any help that might lead us to the Philosopher's Stone."

"But still, I don't want Mustang to feel like we owe him one." said Ed as he looked up at Al.

"I'm coming with you, whether you want my help or not." said Raven as she sat down at the table next to the unconscious man. "I'm not out to do any favors for Mustang, but I'm also searching for the Philosopher's Stone. He figured I'd be more productive working with you."

"See brother, she's after the Stone as well." said Al. "Why not let her come with us?"

"I guess it can't hurt." said Ed as he crossed his arms, the man on the table beginning to groan.

Raven stood up and grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him into a sitting position. She leaned her head in close before asking him a question.

"Where's your hideout?" asked Raven as the man looked groggily at her.

"Like I'd tell you, military scum." sneered the man before beginning to laugh.

"You'd better unless you want to walk around with only one leg." threatened Raven as she reached back for her sword.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you! Just don't cut off me leg!" begged the man as he eyed Raven's sword with fear.

"Talk!" shouted Raven as she grabbed the hilt.

"The hideout's at the edge of town, down in the sewers." babbled the man extremely quickly. "The only way to get there is the manhole at the church. Please don't hurt me!"

Raven let the man go before turning and sighing. She ran her hands through her hair before turning to the towels Al had left lying on the table and clapping her hands together. Her hands glowed as she placed them on the towels, transmuting them into ropes.

"You can transmute without a circle." breathed Ed as the girl grabbed on of the ropes and started tying up the man.

"Don't look so surprised. Just because not a lot of people can do it, it doesn't mean that you're the only one in the State who can." said Raven as she tightened a knot. "That should do it."

She finished looping the rope around the man's ankles before typing a complex knot and tightening it with a jerk. The man struggled against his bonds as Raven dusted her hands off. She dragged him off the table by the back of his shirt before dumping him in a corner.

"Keep an eye on him, and phone Headquarters. They'll send people over to pick him up and help clean up." said Raven and the waitress nodded before hurrying off. "Come on."

Ed and Al followed her outside into the rain, where she looked left and right before taking off down the street.

"Where are we going?" asked Ed as he ran to catch up with her.

"To the bandit's hideout in the sewers, but first we have to go to the church." said Raven.

They made their way down the main street for sometime until they reached a large wooden sign that read "Graveyard" and pointed to the right. From their position, the steeple of the church was just visible through the rain and they began to pick up their pace. When they reached the church, Al opened the rusty doors and they entered the dark room. Suddenly a light flared and a man came walking over to them, a candle in his hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the old man, the candle shaking in his unsteady hand.

"We're here to find the bandit's hideout. Do you know if there are any manhole's around here?" asked Raven and the old man pointed towards the back of the church.

"They don't come through here, but I know where the entrance to their hideout is hidden." whispered the old man as he leaned in closer. "You must go to the graveyard and find an old water pump that doesn't work. There you will find the entrance to their hideout."

"You mean we have to go back outside!" moaned Ed loudly, his coat dripping water.

"Stop complaining Ed." said Al as he and Raven started walking towards the door.

Ed followed them back out into the rain when Al and Raven ducked behind a tree. He followed them with a puzzled look on his face and when he opened his mouth to ask a question, Raven put a finger to her mouth to silence him.

"Who was that old man?" asked Ed in a low whisper, the leaves protecting them from the worst of the rain.

"I don't know, but he doesn't live there." said Raven as she folded her arms. "I'm sure the bandits have searched the building well before making their hideout in its backyard. He's gotta have a link with the bandits or he wouldn't be here."

"I don't know if this means anything, but I saw bullet holes when we were inside the church." said Alphonse as he looked around. "And when I opened the door, I noticed that it hadn't been opened for some time."

"And I'll bet that the only other doors in the church lead to the bandit's hideout and into the graveyard." said Ed as he absentmindedly started to play with the chain of his pocket watch. "I say we go back in and find the entrance to the hideout."

"I agree." said Raven simply. "We can easily overpower the old man and they won't be expecting us to come in through the church."

"Right." said Al.

"Then its agreed." said Ed as he punched the air. "Let's do it!"

They quietly made their way back over to the church and Al boosted them in through a window before climbing in himself. Raven put a finger to her lips again before motioning to the back of the church. They crept through the church, avoiding the pews and other things scattered about the floor. When they reached the back of the church, they saw a large tunnel that had been dug out of the floor, large piles of dirt around it.

"This is it." said Ed as he looked down the hole that quickly sloped so that it was level with the ground. "Who's going first?"

"I'll go." said Raven as she raised her arms over her head and jumped into the hole.

Ed and Al watched her roll to avoid hurting herself when she landed before Ed started down the ladder. When he reached the bottom he found it brightly lit with lights that had been wired throughout the tunnel.

"Pretty elaborate place for a bunch of rats." said Ed as Al reached the bottom.

"Yeah, and I don't like it. How could they afford all this when they're dressed like beggars?" asked Raven as she looked at one of the lights. "We'd better hurry."

They started walking down the tunnel that proved to slope a little bit. It took them about ten minutes of walking before they heard voices.

"Where the hell are they?" asked a man angrily. "I thought you said you told them to wait by the old pump."

"I did." said a familiar voice. "I don't know where they went."

"Quit bickering like old women and git yer butts over here!" shouted a third man and there was a quick shuffling before he continued. "Now, back to the plan. Group A, you sneak around the back and place explosives against the back wall and wait for the signal. Group B, you will set up the guns on the hill facing the main entrance and wait until Group A blows the back wall. Group C, you will shoot the soldiers the instant they step foot outside that building."

Ed looked down at the floor to find many boxes with dynamite stamped into their sides. He nudged Raven who looked down before hurrying her pace. When they reached a curve in the tunnel, they found themselves face to face with a large opening filled with terrorists. Al grabbed Ed by the back of his jacket and pulled him back into the shadows.

"What do we do now?" whispered Al and Raven's eyes swept the room.

Among the men was the old man from the church, except that his hair was brown instead of gray and he was holding a rifle in his hands. He didn't look so old without the wrinkles underneath his eyes and around his mouth, but there was no mistaking him. Raven motioned to Ed and Al before walking out into the room, causing everyone to stop and the room to go quiet.

"You don't look so old without all that make-up on." said Raven as she looked at the old man who looked dumb struck.

"Where's that other State Alchemist that we saw at the inn?" asked Bill as he pulled a dagger out of a large wooden table and grinned. "Did the little shorty run away scared?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" screamed Ed as he came barreling out of the tunnel, Al hot on his heels.

"ED!" shouted Al, but it didn't stop his brother. "Stop!"

"Damn it Ed!" shouted Raven as the men raised their guns. "Duck!"

Ed and Raven transmuted separate walls out of the ground, blocking the bullets. When the bullet's stopped, Ed transmuted his arm into a handblade before Raven gave him a boost over the wall before following. Raven drew her sword in midair and brought the flat down on a man's shoulder, breaking it with a loud snap. With a quick movement she swung it around her head, knocking the guns out of the hands of two other men. Ed was following suit, except his handblade could not deal the same damage as a sword.

"Shoot them!" screamed Bill as Raven closed in, sword flashing red in the light.

She brought down the sword, cutting Bill's dagger in half before hitting him in the face with a left hook, knocking him to the floor. Ed finished fighting a terrorist before he and Al ran up to Raven, Ed panting from fighting for so long.

"Is he dead?" asked Al in a scared voice.

"No, just unconscious." said Ed as he bent down over Bill and checked his pulse before transmuting his hand back to normal. "What do we do now?"

"Wait for the people from Headquarters to get here and clean up the mess." said Raven as she sheathed her sword. "Then we can get the hell out of here."

Suddenly they could hear sounds coming from the tunnel and Ed put his hands together while Raven merely stood there. Soldiers came out of the tunnel and Ed straightened as the lead trooper came walking over to them.

"Crimson Blade Alchemist, sorry it took us so long." said the lead trooper as he saluted Raven. "We'll take care of the rest."

Raven started to head towards the tunnel when Ed stopped her.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Ed and Raven stopped.

"We did the dirty work so the State will take care of the rest. After a night at the inn, we'll be ready to head out." said Raven as the terrorists were dragged to their feet and had handcuffs slapped on them.

She started walking and Ed went to stop her again when Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"She's right brother. I think we should let her come with us." said Al and Ed looked up at him.

"Yeah you're right, Al." said Ed as he watched Raven disappear into the tunnel. "She probably has some of the same reasons as we do and it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra help along the way."

Al looked down at Ed with admiration, though it didn't show because of his face. He slowly followed as Ed ran after Raven who had come back to the tunnel opening to wait for them.

"We don't mind if you want to come with us." said Ed as he put his hands in his pockets. "You probably have your reasons and we won't question them."

Raven flashed him a smile before turning and walking off.

"Hurry up, I want to get back to the inn before it gets too dark out." said Raven as Ed and Al hurried to catch up with her.

"You know, she's actually pretty nice once you get past the outer shell." said Ed as he smiled.

"I think you're starting to like her Ed." said Al and Ed looked up at him angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ed as he chased a laughing Al down the tunnel, waving his fist.


	2. Fake Prophet, Cornello

The sun beat down over the desert, causing heat waves to shimmer over the endless array of sand. Two lone figures made their way across the desert, both stumbling as they sunk into the many patches of soft sand. One carried a briefcase while the other had a sword strapped to her back. Edward Elric and Raven Dain continued to stumble through the desert without speaking until Ed stopped and hunched over.

"I hate deserts. It's nothing but sand." said Ed before falling face first into the sand, his briefcase lying next to him. "If there was some grass I could turn it into bread."

"Quit your whining or we'll never reach Lior." said Raven as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked up at the sand. "It looks to be about midday."

Ed groaned and got to his knees before looking around.

"Hey, Al, where'd ya go? Al! Uh? Hey!" shouted Ed as he continued to look around.

"Down here." said a voice as a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed Ed's leg, causing him to jump. "I sunk again."

"Grrr… Make that number two I hate the desert." growled Ed as he glared at Al's hand.

"Come on, let's get him out." said Raven as she walked over and grabbed Al's hand. "A little help would be nice."

With their combined effort, they managed to pull Al out of the sand, little granules falling out between the plates of his armor. After they got him out, Raven and Ed sat down, sweat pouring down their faces.

"I don't understand why you keep falling in!" shouted Ed in frustration.

"I get full." said Al.

"Full of what?" shouted Ed as he got to his feet and kicked Al's chest plate.

With a whoosh Al's chest plate fell off and the sand still stuck inside Al buried Ed. Raven and Al began to snicker and Al edged away before Ed stood up, sending sand everywhere.

"Argh! Get back here!" shouted Ed as he started to chase Al around in a circle.

"What're you going to do?" asked Al, Ed close behind him.

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"Stop and you'll find out!"

"I promise! I won't get buried again!"

"Not unless by me!"

"Ed!"

"Argh!"

Ed tripped over Raven's outstretched foot and landed face first. Al stopped and turned around as Ed pulled his head out of the pile of sand. He glared at Raven who was wiping off Al's chest plate with her coat as sand fell out of his hair.

"Get up." said Raven as she checked her reflection in the piece of armor before handing it back to Al. "I don't care how tired you are."

"Shut up." moaned Ed as he dropped his head back into the sand.

Several hours later they entered Lior, Ed shuffling in the rear. He looked extremely grumpy and Al turned to look at him.

"You okay, brother?"

"It's your fault for not stopping when I said." said Ed.

"You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you. Besides, Raven was the one who tripped you." said Al.

"Shut up. I'm too tired to fight." said Ed.

"For a desert town, these people seem pretty well off." said Raven as she looked around.

Suddenly Ed got a weird look on his face and he ran forward a few steps.

"Water, I can almost hear it. Hmm? Wait a second, I can hear it! Al! Raven! Look!" shouted Ed as he spotted the big fountain in the middle of the town square.

Suddenly he dropped his briefcase and threw his arms in the air before running towards the fountain, laughing.

"Ed, wait." said Al as Raven picked up the briefcase and handed it to him.

"Come on." said Raven as she calmly walked after the water-hungry Ed.

"Water, water, water, water, water, water, water! Ahh!" suddenly Ed stopped and looked down at the wine-filled pool. "Guess this explains the nasty stench in the air."

He had a disappointed look on his face as Al and Raven caught up with him.

"What's wrong? Hmm?" asked Al as Ed unhooked a cup from the side of the fountain and scooped some of the wine into it. "Is it blood?"

"Nope. More like blood-red wine." said Ed with an annoyed look on his face as Raven scooped some into her own cup.

"Ever seen a fountain stocked with free wine before?" asked Raven as she swirled it around in her cup.

"Hey! Get away from there!" shouted a man wearing an apron as he grabbed Ed by the back of his jacket and lifted him off the ground. "You know that's off limits to kids!"

"Hands off!" shouted Ed as he tried to free himself from the man.

Raven dumped her wine back into the fountain before walking up to the man holding Ed. He promptly dropped Ed, who landed on his butt, the wine spilling over the ground.

"No wine for you kids." said the man as Ed jumped to his feet and turned around.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where we can find some water?" asked Raven as she grabbed Ed before he could attack the man.

"Over at my shop of course. You guys don't look familiar. Are you from out of town?" asked the man.

"Actually, we are." said Al.

Raven dragged Ed over to the man's shop and dumped him into a chair as the man poured them drinks, laughing. She sat in the chair to Ed's left while Al sat on his right.

"You're out-of-towners, that explains it!" laughed the shopkeeper as he wiped down a clean glass. "You'll have to forgive me. I thought you were trying to sneak a little nip."

Raven and Ed sipped their drinks through straws as Al sat and watched. Ed was hunched low over the bar while Raven had picked hers up and drank it while watching the square.

"Fountains stocked with free wine? That's pretty ritzy. This town must be loaded." said Ed, taking a break from his drink.

"Yeah, we do all right here. Oh, I almost forgot. Time for a little soul food." said the shopkeeper as he switched on a radio.

The soft music played over the square as every folded their hands and began to play. Ed and Al turned to face the square to find that it was now deserted. After about a minute of music a voice came over the radio.

"Children of god who live upon this land, pray in faith that ye may be saved." said the voice on the radio as Ed and Raven looked at each other. "As the sun lights the day, so does the sun god Leto illuminate thy path, and drown out thy suffering."

The radio continued to play in the background as Ed said, "Well that's freakish."

Raven nodded as the shopkeeper gave them both a look of annoyance.

"Some kind of religious broadcast." said Al.

"One of your buddies' in a suit of armor, the other has a huge sword strapped to her back and you're wearing gloves in the desert and you call us freaks?" asked the shopkeeper as he put his hands on his hips, but Ed merely continued to sip his drink. "What's your deal anyway? You street performers?"

Ed and Raven spit their drinks back out and Ed looked up at the shopkeeper, a vein in his temple twitching.

"I don't think so, pops! Do I look like a clown to you?" asked Ed as the vein continued to twitch.

"Well you must have some reason to journey out this far." said the shopkeeper and Raven looked at Ed who was now oddly relaxed.

"We're just trying to track something down, that's all. Now who is this guy on your airwaves?" asked Ed as he looked around the square again.

"Why that's Sir Cornello." said the shopkeeper.

"Hmm… doesn't ring a bell." said Ed.

"You're kidding me! You've never heard of the great prophet Cornello?" asked the shopkeeper in disbelief.

"What's great about him?" asked Raven and several men gathered carrying glasses of beer.

"He can perform miracles for one thing. I've never seen anything like it." said a man as he leaned close to the bar.

"This town was a god-forsaken dust bowl before Cornello got here and transformed it into a desert paradise." said a second man.

"Cornello can even forgive sins." said a third.

"Yeah, we're on the sun god's good side thanks to him. He gives us blessings." said a fourth.

"Ugh!" said Raven as the men started crowding her in their attempt to tell her Cornello's greatness. "I just remembered we have to be somewhere. You guys ready to split?"

"Yeah, okay." said Al as he nodded and went to stand up, but hit his head on the ceiling, knocking over the radio.

It fell to the ground with a crash, Cornello's readings silenced. Al froze before looking at the shopkeeper, Raven and Ed looking at the broken radio.

"Oops." said Al.

"Now you've done it buddy! What'd you expect wearing a stupid tin suit?" asked the shopkeeper, mourning over his broken radio.

"Don't bust a lung grandpa, we can fix it." said Ed as he held his hand up.

"It's in a thousand pieces!" shouted the shopkeeper.

"I'm sorry." said Al as he bowed and turned around. "Let me try."

"Sure." said Raven and Al pulled out a piece of chalk.

As Al drew a transmutation circle around the radio, the shopkeeper turned to a smiling Ed.

"What's the drawing for?" asked the shopkeeper.

"You'll see in a second." said Ed as Al stood up. "It's called a transmutation circle."

Al put the chalk away before walking back to examine his work.

"Okay, here goes." said Al as he put his hand over the transmutation circle.

In a flash of blue light a cloud of dust appeared, causing the crowd to go, "Whoa!"

As the dust began to clear the radio could be heard, continuing its sermon.

"If you are lost, follow me and you will be found." said the radio as the crowd cheered. "If you are scared take refuge in me…"

"It's really a land of prophets." said the shopkeeper as he leaned over the bar. "You buddy can work miracles like Cornello."

"It's nothing like that." said Raven as Al picked up the radio.

"It's science. We're alchemists." said Al as he placed the radio on the counter.

"We're the Elric brothers. Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well known." said Ed as he smirked. "And she's just a tag along."

Raven snarled as Ed jerked his thumb in her direction.

"I'll remember that the next time you need saving oh popular one." said Raven as she crossed her arms.

"Elrics… not familiar." said one of the men from before.

"We don't know any alchemists around these parts." said another.

"I fix things for a living, though. Let me know if you need a job." said a third as he put his hands behind his head.

Suddenly, a woman with black hair and striking good features spoke up from her secluded corner of the bar. She appeared to be wearing black underneath her plain brown traveling cloak.

"He doesn't need any work. That's Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's been a celebrity around East City. They say he's a real child prodigy." said the woman as she looked at Ed with interested eyes and Ed laughed. "And she's Raven Dain, the Crimson Blade Alchemist, who is rumored to be another child prodigy."

Suddenly everyone gathered around Al and Raven, trying to get a better look at them.

"Wow, real live famous people." said a man who was gathered around Al.

"I get why you got the name Fullmetal. It's cause you wear that suit of armor." said another as he waved his hand in front of Al. "And you got it because of that huge sword strapped on your back."

"Hey, would you guys come to my daughter's birthday party?" asked a third.

Al finally was able to speak over the crowd and put up his hands.

"I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is." said Al as he pointed at Ed.

Suddenly the crowd turned to Ed who was sitting there looking annoyed.

"You mean that little shorty there?" asked a man as he pointed at Ed.

Ed immediately flared and grabbed that man and another man by their shirts and began whirling them around.

"Shorty? Can a shorty do this? What else you wanna call me? A half-pint bean sprout midget? I'm still growing you back-water desert idiots!" shouted Ed without stopping.

The shopkeeper watched with a smile on his face when someone else came along.

"I see there's plenty of excitement here today." said a pretty girl in a simple white dress who was carrying a bag.

Her hair style was somewhat like Raven's, the base color being black and the bangs being a pinkish color. She smiled sweetly and watched with amusement.

"Ah, Rose." said the shopkeeper."

Rose giggled and Ed stopped, Al trying to convince him to stop.

"Don't mind me. "It'd hate to spoil all the fun." said Rose.

"That's okay. My name is Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." said Al as he straightened and bowed.

"I'm Edward, Al's older brother." said Ed as he dropped the men and jerked his thumb at himself. "Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And I'm Raven Dain, the Crimson Blade Alchemist." said Raven as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Older brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Rose and the villagers laughed at Ed who looked like he'd very much like to explode on Rose, but didn't dare.

"Easy Edward…" said Al as he tried to calm Ed down.

"Hey Rose, have you finished your shopping for today's offering?" asked the shopkeeper after he finished laughing at Ed.

"Yeah." said Rose.

"Well then, maybe you could take them to the temple with ya. They say they're lookin' for somethin'. I bet Father Cornello could help out. You know, have them ask for god's grace." said the shopkeeper.

"Uh, that's okay. We don't really…" said Al as he waved his hands but Rose cut him off.

"It's alright if you don't have an offering today. And besides, he has rooms for travelers. You could stay there tonight." said Rose.

"Thanks, but, uh…" said Al, but this time Ed cut him off.

"As a matter of fact we'd love to take you up on that. Wouldn't we Al? Raven?" asked Ed as he looked at Al and Raven, a smile on his face.

"We would. You mean you want to?" asked Al as he looked at Ed surprised.

"It's okay with me." said Raven.

"Uh-huh." said Ed and Rose smiled even bigger.

They started to walk away and the crowd continued to watch them.

"It sure is nice to see a smile on Rose's face." said one of the men.

"Yeah, she's beginning to act like her old self again. Her heart must be healing at last." said the shopkeeper.

The mysterious woman stood up, gathering her cloak around her, and walked off without a word.

Rose led the way to the church as Al, Raven, and Ed hung back. Ed leaned towards Al before whispering, "Hey Al, remember that woman at the shop? She knew me, have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so." said Al.

"You shouldn't worry." said Rose as she looked over her shoulder to see them.

Ed looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm sure Cornello will help you find what you're looking for. And besides, if you show him you're faithful I bet he could make you taller!" said Rose before laughing and running off.

"What's wrong with you people?" shouted Ed as he gave chase, waving his arm. "I'm not short! You come from a desert tribe of giants or something?"

"Edward please!" shouted Al.

"You want some too?" asked Ed.

Inside a well lit room an aging man sat behind a desk reading out of what appeared to be a prayer book.

"Serve in true faith that all thy prayers may be answered. As a man opens blinds to let the light flood in, so open thy heart that the sun god may shine on you." said the man before flicking a switch on his desk and several men walked forward bearing glasses of water and such.

"Choice words as always, your holiness." said the dark haired priest who was holding the glass of water.

"Yes, Father. We'd be lost without you." said the second priest as the man behind the desk closed the prayer book.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Rose.

"Father Cornello?"

"Ah! Rose" said the man behind the desk and Rose walked up to the desk.

"Pardon me, Cray." said Rose to the dark haired priest as Cornello stood up. "May I put some travelers in the Pilgrim's Quarters?"

Cornello gave a pleasant laugh before saying, "You really delight in helping others solve their troubles, don't you?"

"Well, that's what you teach us Father Cornello, so that's what I do." said Rose before looking down. "Or try to…"

Cornello walked over to Rose and put his hands on her shoulders.

"And god sees those good deeds and writes them all down in stone. But you must be patient Rose. We need a little more time to grant the miracle you seek." said Cornello as he smiled down at her.

Rose looked down disappointed before saying, "Yes."

From their viewpoint in their room, Ed and Raven watched as Rose stood in front of a grave.

"I spoke to Rose." said Al as he walked into the room. "That grave belongs to her boyfriend. He was all she had."

Ed and Raven looked at Al who sounded sad.

"Her parents died when she was a little girl. She's convinced that Cornello can bring him back to life." said Al.

"And he's leading her on, letting her believe he can do it." said Ed as he looked back outside.

"Well, maybe he can." said Al and Ed whipped his head around in surprise. "What if Cornello really is a holy man? Those scriptures… maybe there's something else out there. Something we can't explain."

Ed looked back outside angrily, Raven watching him with sad eyes.

"Don't count on it."

Cornello and Cray had joined Rose, who had not moved from her spot.

The crowd cheered as Cornello raised a glass of water into the air and in a flash of red light from the stone in the ring he was wearing, turned it into wine. Then he had a large log brought on stage and with another flash from the stone on his left hand, turned it into a statue. He raised the hand with the ring on it to the crowd who cheered even louder. Towards the back of the crowd Ed, Raven, and Al watched the proceedings with interest.

"What do ya think?" asked Ed.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. He's using alchemy." said Al.

"Yeah, but still, something's wrong. It's not equal…" said Ed as Rose walked up.

"Hey guys! How are you liking your first miracle gathering? He's amazing, isn't he?" asked Rose as looked at Cornello.

Ed rested his chin in his hand before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He's an amazing actor, I'll give him that. But those aren't miracles. He's swindling you." said Ed.

Rose turned around angrily as Al turned to Ed.

"But Ed, we don't know that. We just know he's using alchemy and he's ignoring the laws." said Al, trying to be fair.

"What laws?" asked Rose.

Raven jumped off the step and walked a little past Rose.

"This isn't witchcraft, it's a science and you don't make things out of thin air. In chemistry a reaction has to be balanced. So does alchemy." said Raven as she turned around.

"It's an equation, Rose." said Al as Rose sighed. "You output has to be of equal mass to the materials you started with. The base elements have to be similar, too. Like the radio I fixed, I couldn't make it bigger or a tree or something."

"It's our founding principle." said Ed as he went to stand over by Raven. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. But that holy bastard is totally disregarding the law."

"Because he's working miracles!" shouted Rose angrily.

In front of the crowd, a little girl holds a dead bird out to Cornello. He puts his hands over it and the stone glows again before he removes them. The bird's eyes snap open and it flies out of the girl's hands before circling over Cornello's head. Meanwhile, Ed smiles as he watches this, as though it confirms something.

"What do you say now, Ed? I'll bet you can't do that with alchemy." said Rose before looking down with a doubtful look on her face. "It's a true miracle. It has to be.

"Edward Elric and Raven Dain?" asked Cray as both men conversed in Cornello's office.

"Yes, Cray. Word has it that Edward Elric was certified as a State Alchemist when he was only twelve years old. Raven Dain was certified a year after at the age of thirteen. They are known as the Fullmetal and Crimson Blade Alchemists." said Cornello from his position from behind his desk.

"You're sure it's them, Father?" asked Cray, sounding hesitant.

"I'm afraid so. The military they represent must have witnessed our paradise and wish to intervene. They are greedy, evil souls. We must save my children from them, understand?" asked Cornello as he looked up at Cray.

"I will carry out the will of god." said Cray as he bowed his head.

"Your heavenly reward will be great my dear Cray." said Cornello and Cray left.

As soon as Cray left, a woman spoke up from out of the shadows. It was the same woman from the bar, but she had discarded her traveling cloak. On her chest there was a red tattoo of a snake eating its own tail and a transmutation circle.

"The boy's presence troubles me, and the girl's even more. I don't like it." said the woman impatiently.

Cornello stood up and faced her before saying, "Don't you worry. Even if Cray should fail, there is one other way."

Rose silently wiped down the altar at the head of the church, a large statue looking down at her. Ed and Raven watched from their position in the front row.

"So, if you pray and polish the enough times, someone who's dead will be brought back to life?" asked Ed.

Rose straightened and smiled before turning around, saying, "Something like that."

Ed closed his eyes and sighed before pulling a battered looking book out of his jacket, many colored tabs sticking out of it. Raven didn't say a word as Ed flipped it open to a certain page and started to read.

"Water: 35 liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, sulfur: 80 grams, fluorine: 7.5 grams, iron: 5, silicone: 3 grams, and trace amounts of fifteen other elements." said Ed as Raven closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What's that?" asked Rose.

Ed looked down from the book before saying, "It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body, down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes."

He closed the book with a snap and put it back into his jacket before continuing.

"And even though science has given us the entire physical breakdown, there's never been a successful attempt in bringing a human to life." said Ed as he leaned forward, Raven still remaining silent. "There's still something missing, something scientists haven't been able to find is centuries of research."

"Ed." hissed Raven, but Ed didn't seem to hear her as he looked up at Rose.

"So what makes you think that hack-job priest with his parlor tricks is going to be able to?" asked Ed and Rose started to appear angry. "And in case you're wondering, all those ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance. Humans can be built on the cheap, there's no magic to it."

Rose now looked really angry as she shouted, "Well if there's no magic to it, then you bring someone back to life!"

"Just a matter of time Rose. Science will find a way. Science is the answer to everything." said Ed as he stood up and started to walk towards Rose. "If I were you I'd drop the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book. We're the closest things to gods there are."

Ed looked up at the large statue as Rose calmly said, "You're not a god. You're nothing close to it."

"And neither is the sun. It's just a mass of hydrogen. Get close to it like Cornello claims and all you'll do is burn up." said Ed and Rose looked at the ground, shaken.

Meanwhile, Al was watching the entire thing through a side door.

"Great Ed, push your total cynicism on someone else." said Al and a gun cocked behind his head.

"Don't worry Elric, your brother will join you soon." said Cray as he pointed the gun at Al, who was standing up.

Cray fired, causing Ed and Rose to gasp and Raven to jump to her feet, hand on her sword. Al's helmet went flying into the wall and bounced onto the floor with a clang. The rest of his body fell through the door as Cray walked out, gun still in hand.

Rose gasped again before folding her hands and asking, "Cray, what are you doing?"

"These three are enemies of god!" said Cray as he walked forward and pointed his gun at Ed, Rose backing away. "This is his will Rose, not mine!"

Ed and Raven remained motionless, a bit of a smile playing on Ed's face. Suddenly, Al spoke.

"I don't think so mister." said Al and Cray turned around looking scared.

Cray pointed the gun at the headless Al as Ed grabbed Al's helmet and threw it at Cray, knocking him unconscious. Raven ran up to the altar and stood behind Ed, her eyes narrowed at the fallen Cray.

"I got it! I got it!" shouted Al as he caught his helmet, Cray slumping to the ground.

"Strike!" shouted Ed, looking proud of himself.

Rose screamed and put her hands over her mouth before saying, "He doesn't have a head!"

"Yeah, that's Al." said Raven as Al turned to Rose and bent forward, to show her he was empty.

"Please don't be scared Rose. This is how I am." said Al.

"But you're not there." said Rose as Al put his helmet on.

"It's true I don't have a body, but I'm here." said Al as he straightened his helmet. "This is my punishment for setting foot on holy ground, where mortals are forbidden."

Ed looked sad as Al continued, Raven looking at Rose.

"We made a mistake Rose, and we're paying for it."

Rose started to back away and screamed before turning and running off.

"Rose, wait!" shouted Ed, but Rose ignored him.

"Cray was right! They are evil! What have I done? They made me doubt you, Cornello. Forgive me, please!" thought Rose as she ran down a large set of stairs, fear written all over her face.

Ed, Raven, and Al followed her down to the basement level, where they found a deserted room.

"I can't see a church social down here, can you?" asked Ed and suddenly a set of lights came on to reveal Rose standing on a raised platform on the other side of the room.

"There she is." said Raven.

Cornello slowly walked over to Rose, the green bird still perched on his shoulder.

"You wrestled with the darkness and prevailed, Rose. Thank you for bringing them here." said Cornello as he stopped beside Rose and turned to face the others. "State Alchemists, brutal enforcers. I had a feeling one of you would turn up one day."

"Let's not chop that up into pious premonitions, okay? You knew we'd come for the stone!" shouted Ed.

"Ah, you mean this young man?" asked Cornello as he raised his left hand, showing the ring and the stone set into it.

"I knew it." said Raven, a grin on her face. "Alchemy without a transmutation circle, completely ignoring the Principle of Equivalent Exchange. It could only mean one thing."

"Yes, the mythical gem, the legendary amplifier, the Philosopher's Stone!" shouted Cornello.

Ed started to grin as well, an evil look spreading over his face.

"That's it, it's ours." said Ed before holding out his hand and gesturing for the stone. "Cough it up Cornello. That stone belongs to us now. And if you hand it over peacefully I won't tell the people here what you've been doing."

"What's that? Restoring their town to peace and prosperity? Do you know what would happen if my miraculous wonders suddenly stopped? Nobody wants that." said Cornello and Ed stopped smiling. "Do they Rose?"

"Don't listen to him Rose! He's just a conman!" shouted Ed as Rose continued to look down at the floor.

"Nonsense! Would a conman restore life to a dying town? When I arrived this town was full of strife and I brought peace. They came to me with parched throats and I created water. I build buildings for them and even gave them money. They had believed that heaven had forsaken them, but I gave them hope and became their prophet! Why does the military want to destroy all this?" asked Cornello, his sickly smile still plastered on his face.

"We don't care what the military wants! We're here for us!" shouted Raven, wiping the smile off Cornello's face.

"What?"

"I need that stone! We need that stone and they need it to set something right again!" shouted Raven angrily.

"So that's it!" shouted Rose angrily as she leaned over the balcony. "This is all about you and what you want! What about us? You don't care!"

"Rose, we're only trying to-" started Al, but Ed cut him off by throwing his arm in front of him.

"It's no use!" said Ed and Rose started to cry.

"Enough! There is no point in arguing." said Cornello as he raised his left hand. "If you want the Philosopher's Stone you'll have to come and take it from me!"

The stone began to glow red and the ground beneath Al and Ed's feet became a huge mound of sand. Ed managed to jump aside, but Al was washed away.

"Al!" shouted Ed as Al began to disappear beneath the sand.

"Ed!" shouted Al just as he disappeared.

"Hold on!" shouted Raven who was buried up to her ankles in the fine sand and Cornello laughed.

"Armor is at a disadvantage is soft sand. You can't draw transmutation circles in it either." said Cornello as Ed and Raven growled at him.

Cornello reached behind his back and pressed a hidden panel, causing two doors to open somewhere.

"Let me introduce you to two of my creations. You two off all people will appreciate this. Chimeras." said Cornello as two chimeras walked out of their cages.

The one closest to Ed had the head and front body of a lion, but the back and tail of a lizard. Raven freed herself as a snake chimera approached, eagle wings sprouting out of its back and what appeared to be the bird's talons.

"You combined animals, the most depraved kind of alchemy there is." said Ed as he looked at the lion chimera.

"Maybe so, but most effective!" shouted Cornello as the chimeras roared and charged.

Ed smiled and looked away from his chimera as the lion chimera continued to run at him.

"All right big fella. You wanna play? Let's go for it!" shouted Ed as he clapped his hands together, and in a flash of blue light, transmuted a spear out of the ground.

Meanwhile Raven had drawn her sword and was busy fending off the fangs of the snake. It beat its wings, sending clouds of sand at her, trying to cloud her vision and lashed out with fangs and tail. In a flash, Raven darted forward and managed to slice off one of its wings. Edward on the other hand had different problems.

"How… how did you do that without a transmutation circle?" asked Cornello as Ed watched the chimera approach.

He lifted his spear and caught the lion chimera in the chest, sending it flying. It landed with a thump in front of Cornello who now looked extremely pissed.

"Argh! Bring me back his head my pet!" shouted Cornello as he grabbed the little bird off his shoulder and threw it at Ed.

Almost immediately it began to grow until it was roughly the size of Al. Ed managed to fend off the bird's first attack, but it grabbed the spear in its talons and snapped it like a twig. He tried to get out of the way, but the bird was to fast for him and grabbed his left leg below the knee.

"Ed!" shouted Raven as she cut the head off the snake chimera and Rose screamed.

"Now snap it!" shouted Cornello, looking excited as Ed cried out in pain.

Ed smiled at the bird before saying, "Wrong leg pal!"

He pulled his leg out of the bird's grip before winding back.

"And here's the right arm!" shouted Ed as he punched the bird, sending it flying.

Raven quickly dispatched the bird as Ed looked back up at Cornello. Suddenly, the lion chimera roared and pounced on Ed, grabbing his right arm in its teeth. Rose gasped as Raven stopped, waiting for Ed's reaction.

"What's the matter you poor bastard, can't get a good taste?" asked Ed as the chimera continued to gnaw on his arm.

With a grunt he lifted it off the ground and kicked it away with his left foot. Above them, the mysterious lady watched the proceedings, but now she was accompanied by a large and fat man.

"Mouthwatering, eh Gluttony?" asked the woman and the man called Gluttony laughed.

"That's impossible… those claws on your leg, those teeth on your arm!" shouted Cornello in disbelief as Ed glared up at him, the right sleeve of his jacket in tatters. "No one could survive that… unless, your limbs! They're fake!"

"Brilliant deduction." said Ed before he grabbed a hold of his ruined sleeve and began to rip it off.

"Oh god!" said Rose as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Don't look away, Rose. You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human to life. When you cross into god's territory or whatever the hell it is! Is this what you want?" shouted Ed as he ripped off his entire jacket, revealing his automail arm. "Look!"

"His arm… his leg, they're machines." said Rose.

"I see, now I understand you Elric. You crossed the line! You did what is strictly forbidden! You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side!" said Cornello with a little bit of a laugh as Ed and Raven glared up at him.

"Told you Rose. Get to close to the sun and you burn." said Ed and Rose gasped.

"Apparently so, but you were crazy enough to find out for yourself! You are the Fullmetal. The Fullmetal Alchemist!" shouted Cornello.

Cornello looked at her with disbelief before turning back to Ed and Al, who had just managed to unbury himself.

"Well that does answer a riddle. Why the military would give a pup like you such a stern name, Fullmetal, but it's literal. See Rose, alchemists forbid their own from transmuting lead into gold. But there is one practice more taboo, forbidden by man and nature itself. Alchemy, on human souls." said Cornello, Ed and Al looking at the ground. "You miserable little boys… dabbling in human alchemy without knowing its penalty. You stepped on the toes of god!"

"You don't know the story!" said Al as he looked up.

"Al!" shouted Ed in warning.

"But, we just wanted… we just wanted to see mom's face again. To see her smile." said Al as he looked back at the ground.

"But you failed didn't you?" asked Cornello scornfully, causing Ed and Al to flinch.

"Yeah, I'd label that a failure all right. Al lost his whole body and I lost an arm and a leg. I ignored every signpost because I was reckless and wanted it bad enough. Rose." said Ed as he held up his right arm. "This is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead."

Rose gasped and Ed clenched his fist.

"You really want to go through with that?" asked Ed and Cornello put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Don't let them worry you Rose. You forget that the great sun god Leto has blessed me with the Philosopher's Stone." said Cornello as he showed her his ring. "Besides, I have far more experience than these heretic children did."

Ed took a step forward in anger before shouting, "Don't be stupid! No matter what kind of powers you have, some things can't be done!"

"Oh, then why are you so anxious to get this stone? You want to beat the Law of Equivalence just as I do and bring your mommy back!" said Cornello as he held his ring up.

"Wrong holy man!" shouted Ed and Cornello looked taken aback. "All we want to do is to get our bodies normal again. See, we don't buy about what's possible. We didn't start a cult."

Ed smirked as he grabbed his automail arm and Cornello began to growl in anger.

"And what of you, Crimson Blade Alchemist Raven Dain, why do you want this stone?" asked Cornello as he turned his attention to Raven.

"To get my memories back." said Raven as she looked down at her sword. "I have no knowledge how I came to be this way or even what my real name is. My only clue is this sword and not even that has been much help to me over the years."

"We will ask one more time. Please give us the stone." said Al patiently as he held out his hand.

"You are damned State Alchemists." laughed Cornello as he straightened. "May the wrath of god fall upon your head."

"Stop hiding behind that crap! Get down here and I'll show you some wrath!" shouted Ed as he slashed at the air with his arm.

Rose's attention suddenly flew to Cornello's left hand, which was slowly coming closer to his walking stick. With a flash of red light, Cornello transmuted his walking stick into a very large machine gun. With a gasp Rose backed away, catching Raven's attention.

"Sinners!" shouted Cornello as he hefted the machine gun onto his shoulder.

A second later he began to fire straight at Ed and Al before sweeping over to where Raven was standing. When the dust cleared a large wall had been transmuted in front of Ed and Al. Behind it Raven's hands were still against the ground, sweat on her forehead.

"Close call." said Ed with a scared look on his face.

"Close call my ass." said Raven as she got up and straightened her jacket.

Rose smiled when she heard their voices as Cornello looked on in disbelief. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard on the stairs and a large group of men came running in.

"Father Cornello!" shouted Cray as he walked in. "You!"

He spotted Al and immediately began to shoot him with his handgun.

"Al!" shouted Raven as she and Ed started running towards the wall. "This way!"

"Idiots, you're running into a dead end!" laughed Cornello.

"Like I always say, if you can't find a door-" said Ed as he clapped his hands together and skidded to a stop. "make your own!"

With a flash of light a large door appeared, Raven and Ed pushing the door open as Al ran to catch up with them. Cornello watched with surprised as the trio sped away through the new corridor, Cray and his men giving chase.

"After them! Now!" shouted Cray as he and his men raced after the fleeing alchemists.

"Father?" asked Rose and Cornello turned to Rose startled. "Is it true what they said? That ring you're wearing, are you're miracles just alchemy?"

Cornello put on his fatherly smile before saying, "Just because you can explain a thing doesn't mean it's not the will of god, Rose. What matters is that I have been given the power to do things no one else can. Let me show you."

Rose looked disbelieving as Cornello continued to smile.

Cornello led Rose to a dark room that had a curtained area in it. Behind it something began to move.

"Rose?" asked a man as though he were in pain.

Rose gasped and her eyes began to fill with tears as she said, "Cain!"

"Rose?" asked the man as the thing behind the curtain moved again.

Hesitantly Rose moved to see it when Cornello put a restraining hand on her shoulder. She turned around startled, but Cornello continued to smile.

"The sun god has rewarded you for your faith, Rose. Your true love's soul has been resurrected. But the work is not done yet, his body needs a few more days." said Cornello and a smile began to form on Rose's face.

"I always believed it, this has to be the work of god." said Rose as she looked away from Cornello. "If Ed knew…"

Suddenly Rose noticed the pile of bird feathers lying next to the curtain and a look of fear crossed her face.

Raven and Ed were sitting at the base of a Leto statue as Al stood off to the side. Ed was sulking with his chin resting in his hand.

"Why do they treat us like we're evil? If we really wanted the stone at all costs we would have taken it by now." said Al and Raven looked up at him.

"Because Cornello has these people eating out of the palm of his hand, so they'll believe anything he says." said Raven as she started to draw stuff in the sand.

They all looked up in surprise as the radio turned on and the voice of Cray played over the speaker.

"People of Lior, this evening a trio of unbelievers tried to take the life of the great prophet Cornello. One short and blonde, one tall with wielding a large sword, and the other wearing a suit of armor." said Cray as they all looked at each other and Ed and Raven stood up. "Father Cornello asks you all to stay in your homes. He's worried for the safety of his folds. Please, take all necessary precautions."

"We need a plan and fast." said Ed as he looked around.

"Come here, this is what we need to do." said Raven as all three huddled together.

Ed and Raven watched as the villagers began to crowd around them in an angry mob while Al just kind of stood there.

"No question guys, they're the ones. The short newcomer, red eyes, and their tin man." said a man as he brandished his weapon.

Ed flared and ran up to the man, livid at being called short. Raven watched in anticipation as the people seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

"Who are you calling a mousy little pipsqueak?" asked Ed angrily right in the man's face.

"Nobody said that so back off!" shouted the man and Ed backed off. "We got more important business to settle."

Ed scratched his head as Raven stood there motionless, an annoyed look on her face. She started to look at her nails before another man spoke up.

"What kind of depraved souls are you? How could you go after the prophet?" asked a man.

"We welcomed you here. You made us believe you were good." said a woman who was carrying a ladle and a frying pan.

Raven looked up at this before saying, "Look lady, we never made you believe anything. That's your priest, he's just a phony. He's using alchemy!"

"Liar!" shouted Rose's voice and the crowd parted to reveal Rose. "Just now my boyfriend spoke to me. Cornello's bringing him back."

The crowd gasped and Rose looked at Ed and Raven looking extremely angry.

"You mean old Cain we lost in the accident? He was a good kid! Good for you Rose!" said the first man and Rose looked a little happier.

"There, you see. He's not the first either. There have been many others who've come back!" shouted the woman.

"She's right!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"Yeah, if that's not a miracle then tell me what is!" shouted another man from the crowd.

"Has anyone actually seen these people up close?" asked Ed angrily as he looked around. "Cause I heard they all left town as soon as they were brought back!"

"Look!" shouted someone, and the reason was soon apparent.

Several statues of Leto came walking down the street, causing several people to gasp and look on in wonder.

"Another miracle!"

"The sun god statues!"

Ed and Raven watched in surprise as the statues continued to approach them, the people clearing a path.

"You want to call him a phony now?" asked the woman.

The statues surrounded the trio, Cray visible behind them. Suddenly one of the statues lashed out with its spear and gored Al through the stomach. It lifted him up in the air before slamming him back down with a large clash.

"Al!" shouted Ed and Raven, not bothering to watch out for the other statues.

Ed's eyes suddenly widened as a statue punched him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. Raven turned and clenched her teeth as the statue turned to her and punched her right in the face. She went down without a sound as Ed's eyes slowly closed, watching as the statues continued their attack against Al.

Ed's eyes opened to find himself back at the church, supported by two men. Raven was in the same predicament, Cornello standing before them with a smile on his face. He laughed before walking forward and grabbing Ed's pocket watch, breaking the chain with a quick jerk.

"Give that back!" shouted Ed as he struggled against his guards.

Cornello walked over to Raven and preformed the same procedure before. He held them up to the light as if to see them better.

"So, this is the official pocket watch of the State Alchemist. Never seen one close… it's the reason you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle isn't it? It amplifies all your work. I think you'll both be quite harmless without them." gloated Cornello before laughing.

Ed and Raven snarled before looking down, beaten looks on their faces. Raven shot Ed a quick look, a smile on her face.

The bell ringer slowly made his way to the bell tower, yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"How could I sleep after last night?" asked the man as he grabbed the bell rope and pulled.

When no bell sounded the man looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Where's the bell?" asked the man, and Al peeked out from behind a pillar before tip-toeing off with the bell over his back.

Ed and Raven had their hands tied above their heads, and were stationed across the room from each other. They looked up as the door creaked open to reveal Rose carrying two trays of food, looking extremely distrustful. She walked over to Raven first and dropped off one tray before walking over to Ed and setting his down as well.

"Great, you came to feed me, and I thought you were mad." said Ed as he smiled and opened his mouth.

Rose stood up and turned before hurrying away.

"I hope he's real Rose."

Startled, Rose stopped and turned to look at Raven who was in turn looking at her.

"I just don't want you to get disappointed." said Raven and Rose hurried out of the room, closing the door with a bang.

Ed started to pull his tray towards him with his foot when scratching sounds could be heard behind him. Both he and Raven looked at the spot where the sounds were originating from and smiled.

Cornello slept in his room, looking as though he was having a nightmare. Suddenly a red sign appeared on the floor identical to the tattoo on the mysterious woman's chest before a snake rose up out of it. It arched over Cornello before baring its fangs with a loud hiss. Cornello awoke with a start to find the snake wasn't there, just a figment of his imagination. He looked over into a shadowed corner to find the mysterious woman sitting there in a chair.

"The real secret behind that Philosopher's Stone stays between us, right love?" asked the woman, her chin resting in her hand.

Cornello looked extremely frightened as the woman continued to smile up at him.

Rose silently entered the room where Cornello had shone her Cain. She quietly shut the door behind her before turning to face the curtain and folding her hands in front of her.

"Sorry Cain, I know you're healing, but I needed to talk." said Rose as she looked away. "So much has happened and I'm confused."

Something appeared behind the curtain as Rose looked back at it and said, "Rose?"

A smile lit Rose's face as she went to walk up to the curtain, but the door opened to reveal Cornello. She turned to face him with a frightened look, but he continued to smile.

"I'm sorry Father. I shouldn't have taken the key without asking. I just needed to see." said Rose and a sudden wind picked up.

Rose turned to see the curtain blown aside and her eyes widened in fear to see a dead bird sitting where Cain should have been. Dead birds were littered all over, explaining the feathers she had seen earlier.

"What's wrong Rose? You got your wish. I'm afraid that even with the stone I couldn't forge a human soul. I had to use the souls of these birds. You know they can be quite adept at mimicking the human voice." said Cornello as he held up his ring, the dead bird now looking at Rose. "You shouldn't have acted against me Rose. You've fallen out of the sun god's favor."

Suddenly the stone glowed red and the bird fell forward off the podium, its size greatly increased. Cornello started to close the door but paused to say, "Give the real Cain my best."

Cornello closed the door and locked it, leaving Rose trapped inside the room with the monstrous bird.

"Rose… Rose…" said the dead bird as it tried to get up.

Rose backed away before putting her head in her hands and screamed. Meanwhile Cornello walked down the hallway, smiling at the bird's noise.

"There's only one soul left who knows the secret of the stone, but not for long."

Back inside the room Rose opened her eyes and looked up to find the bird knocked to the ground, Al standing beside it.

"I guess I don't need to tell you it's dangerous here." said Al as he held out his hand to Rose, who backed away. "Come on."

She glanced down at the bird to see it move, and hesitantly moved towards Al.

"This little charade of yours will be found out soon enough." said Raven, Cornello standing between her and Ed.

"The faithful are not likely to distinguish between alchemy and the works of god. Really, as long as I'm bringing them happiness what do they care where it comes from?" asked Cornello as Ed glared at him.

Suddenly Ed's expression changed and asked, "So, what's in it for you, besides all the cow-towing?"

Cornello laughed at this and Raven shot Ed a look.

"It's alchemy's basic principle." said Al as he wrapped wires together. "To obtain you have to give up something of equal value. People say Ed and Raven are prodigies, but that's because they paid with enough effort."

He hooked something up as Rose stood back watching. With a flash and a cloud of dust he attached a switch to the wire.

"But how did you survive those statues?" asked Rose as Al began to look his work over.

"Easy really. Raven handled it."

"The two of you really have paid a hefty price, haven't you? An arm and a leg… a body, and yet here you are now trying to get it all back." said Rose and Al went still. "What about your mom? What happened to her?"

"I should get started." said Al suddenly as he stood up. "It's about time."

Al picked up one of the switches and flicked it to the on position. Rose covered her ears as a loud ringing came out of the bell before Ed's voice was heard.

"What? Is it the money you're after?" asked Ed and Rose looked surprised.

"Edward?" asked Rose as she uncovered her ears.

"Oh I can get all the money I want from the offerings." said Cornello over the loudspeaker.

Meanwhile, back at Ed and Raven's cell, Cornello continued to go on.

"But you think too small. I'm making believers who would gladly through away their very lives in my name." said Cornello, making Ed and Raven angry. "And why not? They believe I can resurrect them. They're not afraid to die. There is no greater army than those with a holy call!"

Cornello turned away and continued his speech, saying, "Mark my words, in a few years I'll have a following large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it in my name!"

He clenched his fist and Raven looked annoyed at Ed who looked bored. Ed freed his hands before saying, "Makes no difference to me."

Cornello turned around, no longer laughing.

"What?"

"After all there's no real way to bring people back to life, right? Once you cut us down we're gone for good." said Raven and Cornello smiled.

"I'm afraid that's right. Even with the Philosopher's Stone I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. I'd end up like you. And why would a king risk his life for the sake of his mindless pawns?" asked Cornello as Ed picked up a bread of loaf and started to eat it, the smile disappearing once again from Cornello's face. "Wait a second…"

Ed and Raven laughed as Ed moved aside to reveal a large hole in the wall housing a microphone. He pointed at it as Raven freed her hands and got to her feet. Outside, Al and Rose watched the people's reaction to Cornello's words.

"What? How long as that thing been on?" shouted Cornello.

"Long enough for the mindless pawns tearing this country apart comment, I think." said Ed.

"How did you get my broadcasting equipment?" shouted Cornello.

"Al rigged it up. I know you smashed his into little pieces, but that was just some metal we whipped up to look like him. Pretty clever, huh?" asked Raven, almost laughing.

"No my children! They lie! Don't believe them!" shouted Cornello who was followed by the sound of a machine gun.

Back in the cell, Cornello panted as he stopped shooting. Suddenly Ed charged and slashed at Cornello, slicing his machine gun in half. He backed off as Raven laughed and put her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, and we don't get our skills from pocket watches." said Ed as his handblade glinted in the light.

Cornello dropped what remained of his transmuted walking stick before turning and running out of the room. When he reached outside, however, he found a huge riot going on barely being contained by the priests. Cray was standing behind the barricade and turned to Cornello looking confused.

"Father that broadcast. I don't understand. Tell us what's going on." said Cray as Cornello snarled.

He suddenly stopped and laughed before throwing out his arms and smiling.

"My children, the nonbelievers have used their science to impersonate me! It is a conspiracy of the devil! But witness as the great Leto redeems me with his vengeful light! Behold god's power!" shouted Cornello as he raised his hand and the stone flashed.

Red energy flared through each of the statues, causing them to come alive. They stepped down from their raised platforms and started to make their way to the church.

"That has to be a miracle! What else could it be?"

Cornello laughed before gasping and turning around to find Ed and Raven standing there.

"I'm warning you, give it up!" shouted Ed and Cornello turned around with a smile on his face.

"You didn't fool me with that little display down there." said Cornello as he held up the two pocket watches. "Without this, the only alchemy you two can perform is on yourselves."

"You know what? You're not the only one who can't stand doubters preach." said Raven as she and Ed clapped their hands together and slammed them into the ground.

Raven lifted her hand as a sword began to form out of the ground, but Ed remained motionless.

"Here's the real hammer of god!" shouted Ed and the ground began to shake.

With a loud crash, the large statue of Leto located inside the church burst through the ceiling and broke down the entryway.

"I don't believe it. Not even the Philosopher's Stone could move something as big as that!" shouted Cornello as the statue continued to move forward even as Ed stood up.

"Rings and watches have nothing to do with it. My brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist and Raven is the Crimson Blade Alchemist." said Al who was standing with Rose in the crowd who was "oohing" and "ahhing".

Cornello screamed as the statue punched the ground right in front of him. He looked up and fell over in amazement as Ed and Raven walked over. With a snarl he grabbed his left arm and moved to run away.

"No! I won't let you have it! You can't take the stone!" shouted Cornello, but suddenly fell to his knees as the stone began to shine with an extremely bright light.

Cornello clutched his left arm to his chest before lifting it up in the air to show it mutating, metal gears and hoses sticking out of it. Ed and Raven watched in disbelief as Cornello continued to scream.

"What the? It's recoiling." said Ed in disbelief before he and Raven ran over to Cornello.

Raven grabbed Cornello's left arm by the wrist and held it still as Ed examined the stone. The stone suddenly stopped glowing and cracked before exploding into nothingness.

"An imitation?" asked Raven as she closed her eyes and started to laugh weakly. "You son of a bitch, after al this… after all you put us through, even the stone is fake?"

She slowly got to her feet and screamed at the sky, "Stop jerking us around!"

Ed, Al, and Raven sat alone on bridge, not talking. Raven was looking at herself in her sword while Ed held his pocket watch out in front of him.

"Just another wild goose chase, and here I thought we could finally put you back in the flesh again." said Ed as he looked over at Al.

"No brother. You'll be the first we fix. That automail's so tough on you." said Al.

Ed pocketed his watch before standing up and saying, "There's nothing left to do but start the search again."

Raven and Al started to stand up, Raven starting to sheath her sword when Rose came walking up.

"You should never have come here!" shouted Rose and the trio looked at her. "Father Cornell gave us hope. What right did you have to take that away?"

She looked extremely angry, but looked away after she said this.

"With him we believed we could do anything, even bring back the dead. We're a desert village! We had nothing before that!"

"You're saying we should have let everything go on as it was?" asked Ed extremely calm.

"Well, why not? What do I have to live for now that I know Cain won't come back?" asked Rose as she closed her eyes before looking at Ed. "You tell me that, Ed!"

Ed closed his eyes and looked away before saying, "You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward. You've got a good strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use 'em."

Rose gasped and a look of surprise crossed her face as Ed walked away. She fell to her knees and looked defeated as Al and Raven walked over to her.

"Brother was trying to help you. He just doesn't always handle things well." said Al as he kneeled down next to Rose and she looked away angrily.

"Just go away would you?"

"You can still believe and hope, Rose. We still do." said Raven and Rose looked sad.

Cornello stood up in his room, still clutching his mutated arm and complaining to the mysterious woman.

"What's going on here?" asked Cornello angrily and the woman smiled. "That damn girl was right! That ring you gave me wasn't the real Philosopher's Stone!"

"Of course not. This village is nothing but a juicy bait." said the woman as she looked up and at Cornello. "As rumor spreads, real alchemists who've searched for the stone all their lives will come to me. And then…"

Cornello backed away before saying, "Cursed souls. Who are you really? What are you after?"

"Come on Lust. Isn't it time you let me eat the old preacher?" asked Gluttony with his finger in his mouth.

Gluttony advanced on Cornello who looked extremely scared, and then blood exploded everywhere as Gluttony attacked the fake prophet.

The townspeople mumbled amongst themselves as they picked through the rubble for Cornello.

"Where'd that miserable preach run off to? For rotten sake I can't believe we were duped." said a man.

Another man jumped as he came across the dead birds Cornello had killed to try and impersonate Cain and called out to the others.

"What do you think did that?"

"I don't know, but something messed up's been going on here." said another man as he joined him.

"Father Cornello?"

The two men jumped to see Cornello standing next to them, dressed in traveling clothing. He picked up one of the dead birds and lifted it over his head before it flew up out of his hand along with all the other dead birds, the crowd gasping.

"A miracle."

"How do you know that's not another trick?" asked a man as he turned to the man who had just said it was a miracle.

"You don't trick things to life." said the first man.

"It seems the devil has worked his wickedness while I was gone away. But I'm glad you're all safe." said Cornello.

"I knew it Cornello." said a woman as she stepped forward out of the crowd. "I knew someone who gave us so many joys couldn't be bad."

The crowd began to cheer wildly, not noticing that the birds Cornello had just brought back to life just burst like balloons as they flew away. Lust watched him through a window and said, "Good Envy. I'm sorry but we'll have to ask you to keep that form for a little while."

Then the crowd began to chant "Long live Cornello" over and over again as Cornello turned and smiled up to the window where Lust was watching. Rose also watched from a distance, Al's words running through her head.

"Before we go Rose, listen to me. My brother, Raven, and I have seen all sorts of things over our years of searching and I need to tell you about them so you don't repeat our mistakes."

She looked down at the ground sad before turning and running away.

"We were born and raised in a small village east of Central called Resembool. That's where it all began. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth."


	3. Aquroya's Famous Thief

Aquroya's Famous Thief

"Discarding two."

Ed laid down two of his cards before picking two more up from a different pile, Raven and Al watching him.

"Geez, more junk." thought Ed as he looked down at his hand of mismatched cards.

He looked up at Al who was staring at his cards, trying to decide what to do. Raven on the other hand laid down two as well, her poker face hiding what she drew.

"Hmmm…" said Al as Ed got impatient.

"Just discard already!" shouted Ed and Al jumped in his seat.

"Sorry, I'll take two as well." said Al as he also discarded and drew two, his eyes suddenly widening. "Holy… hey, you guys want to double the bet."

"Why not?" asked Raven before looking at Ed. "You dropping out or what?"

"Suit yourself." said Ed as he looked at Al.

"Sorry, I've got a full house." said Al excitedly as he laid out his hand.

"Hey Ed, doesn't four of a kind beat a full house?" asked Raven as she turned her cards around to reveal four sixes.

"I'm sorry too." said Ed as he closed his eyes and laid his hand out on the table. "Royal flush."

"No way! I thought for sure I'd win for once." said Al as he began to gather the cards. "Okay, this time I'm gonna-"

"Wait Al." said Raven as she grabbed Al's arm. "What's this?"

She held up one of Al's queens and the queen from Ed's hand to reveal that they were both the same suit.

"A deck with one extra card in it." said Ed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Anyways, I quit. I'm bored."

"Bored!? Bored of what!? Winning!? You haven't lost yet! Why don't you lose on purpose for a while!?" asked Al as he looked disbelievingly at Ed.

"It's not about the cards, Al. It's who we gotta see." said Ed as he grabbed the topmost card off the pile and flipped it over to reveal the joker. "Mustang. Argh."

"You don't want to meet with him?" asked Al and Ed got angry.

"Of course I don't Al! Out best lead on the stone turned out to be fake! All this searching and we've nothing to show for it!" shouted Ed angrily.

"But we've done lots of good…" started Al.

"Good!? Good goes on a military report in a side bar for collateral damage. I can see his face. His sarcastic little quips. Just thinking about it-" started Ed as he put food into his mouth. "-makes me completely nauseous."

"If you're completely nauseous, then how come you're still eating?" asked Raven as she started to build a house out of cards when a jolt in the tracks destroyed it.

"Shut up."

Not much later they disembarked, Al watching the train nervously as it left. Raven watched as Ed started eating more food before Al spoke up.

"You sure it's okay to stop? We're supposed to go straight to East City." said Al nervously as he turned to look at Ed and Raven.

"It's right on the way. Maybe we'll find something about the Philosopher's Stone and avoid a lecture. Besides, Aquroya's a tourist hotspot. I've always wanted to check it out." said Ed as he looked up at the many colorful signs posted around the exit.

"Why? To stare at girls in their bathing suits?" asked Raven as she looked closely at one of the brochures and Ed glared at her as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"For your information-" started Ed when he was interrupted by Al.

"Feels kinda like we're playing hooky, don't ya think?" asked Al and Ed turned around annoyed.

"Stop being so-" started Ed again when a large set of cards dropped out of his sleeve.

"What do we have here? An oddly good hand of cards." said Al as he crouched down and started to pick them up.

"You little bastard!" shouted Raven as Ed bolted for the door.

"Ed! You cheater, come back!" shouted Al as he dropped the cards and grabbed the briefcase before joining Raven in chasing after Ed. "We want everything you won from us! And I thought I was just unlucky!"

"Edward!" shouted Raven as she caught up with him and tackled him. "Give me back my money!"

"Fine, just get off me!" shouted Ed, sounding a little squished. "Get off!"

Raven sat back as Al caught up to them and Ed pulled out his wallet.

"Here." said Ed grumpily as he handed back all his winnings. "Happy?"

"Yes." said Raven as she snatched her money and put it back in her wallet.

"I can't believe you cheated brother!" shouted Al indignantly as Ed put away his wallet. "You stole from your own brother!"

"And I don't count?" asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you do." said Al very quickly and apologetically before continuing on with his lecture. "Anyways… it is a beautiful city isn't it?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she and Ed got back on their feet. She dusted herself off as Ed recovered his food and they started off down the street.

"I'll say. Aquroya, the city of water and perennial tourist magnet. It sure beats the heck out of that East City dust bowl and having to see the Colonel's know-it-all grin, don't ya think?" asked Ed as he ate the last piece.

A cart suddenly zoomed out of nowhere, splashing Ed with mud.

"What the hell's your problem pal!?" shouted Ed as he yelled at the cart man, the mud dripping off of him.

"Well it is the city of water." snickered Raven as she and Al laughed at him.

Ed sighed before transmuting the dirt out of his clothes, people stopping to stare at him. Then out of nowhere a handcuff snapped itself around Ed's wrist, the other end being held by a detective.

"Hmm…" said Ed as he looked up at the detective puzzled. "Hey, shouldn't we talk first?"

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Raven as she went to tap the detective on the shoulder but had a handcuff snapped around her wrist.

"You're comin' to the station." said the detective as he jerked the handcuffs. "I've got some questions for you alchemists."

Ed and Raven looked at each other as Al shook nervously in the background.

Al, Raven, and Ed were sitting in a half-lit room with the detective who was staring at them with his face halfway in the shadows. Raven leaned back in her chair as Ed continued to shove food into his mouth without stopping.

"So… you're telling me you're with the State. And that you're the famous Fullmetal and Crimson Blade. Heroes of the People." said the detective slowly, as if in thought.

"How many times do we have to say it chief? Those watches should be proof enough." said Ed through his eating.

"Sure, if they're real, but I have my doubts. I say you're too short for a hero and you're just a girl."

Ed and Raven stood up angry, Al looking afraid.

"Who are you calling so small you wanna crunch like an ant!?"

"Who are you calling just a girl you little stuck up, mother f-"

'Raven, tone it down just a teensy bit…" said Al as he held up his fingers to show a little bit and Raven glared at him. "Please?"

"Shut up. Shut up now." said Raven and Al scurried away.

"Yes ma'am." whimpered Al as he cowered behind his chair. "Brother, please! He didn't say anything like that!"

Ed stopped and everybody sat back down, Al edging away from Raven.

"Sorry for the third-degree. I had to test you. We've got a thief on our backs named Psiren and we're all a little on edge." said the detective.

"Psiren?" asked Al.

"Yeah, real name's unknown. Only lead we got is she's using alchemy." said the detective as Ed looked around before snatching Raven's bowl and shoveling it into his mouth. "So I thought you'd just might be connected. Hmm. But you say you're with the State, and the Fullmetal and Crimson Blade Alchemists no less…"

Much later in the day the three walked out of the police station, Ed in a bad mood.

"Damn that guy! He kept saying the same things for three hours straight! He probably wears that hat to hide the hole in his brain." said Ed before he suddenly looked sick and fell back.

Al and Raven kept walking as Al said, "Still, doesn't it concern you? A criminal using alchemy to steal."

"Yeah, a little." said Raven as she looked thoughtful.

"Oh, crud." groaned Ed, causing Raven and Al to stop and turn around.

"Brother you don't look so good." said Al as Ed doubled over.

"My stomach feels-" said Ed when his stomach made a strange noise and he stopped.

"We'd better get you to the hospital. Come on." said Raven as she grabbed Ed under one arm and Al grabbed the other.

"Oh god!" shouted Ed as he started to struggle, his face turning green. "Let me go!"

"Let him go!" shouted Al and Ed ran over to the nearest garbage can before vomiting into it.

"This is going to take a while." said Raven as she sat on a nearby bench.

"How do you know?" asked Al as he stared at Ed.

"Have you not been taking notice how much food he's consumed today?" asked Raven and Al sat down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Raven and Al stood behind Ed who was seated on a patient's bed in the hospital. The doctor turned around in his chair holding a clipboard and smiled.

"Well, it looks like a little bit of food poisoning, that's all." said the doctor.

"It's not from eating too much?" asked Raven and Al at the same time, earning them a glare from Ed.

"Oh shut up."

"We'll need to give you an injection. Clara?" called the doctor and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"An injection?" said all three at once.

"Yeah, just a poke."

Immediately Ed jumped to his feet and tried to run but Al and Raven grabbed him before he got away.

"No! Get away from me! I don't need it!" shouted Ed.

"It's just a little needle. You'll be fine!" shouted Al as they dragged Ed back into the room.

"Yeah, after they mop up all the blood and-" started Raven but Ed's shriek of terror drowned out the rest of her words.

"I feel better! I'm cured!" shouted Ed.

"Don't be a baby! Take off your coat!" shouted Al.

"Knock it off!" shouted Raven and there was a large crash. "See what you did!?"

"I hate you Al! Why do you want to sell out your own brother!? You're evil!" shouted Ed and Raven scoffed.

"And what about me!?"

"I already hate you. Why should I have to scream it in my few moments before death?" asked Ed extremely calm before he started back up again.

"You don't mean that!" shouted Al, sounding hurt.

"I'll turn you all into fish!" shouted Ed as they forced him back onto the bed.

The nurse called Clara smiled as she leaned towards Ed and touched his nose for a second before saying, "There, you're all done Ed. That didn't hurt at all did it?"

She stepped back with a needle in her hand, everyone looking stunned.

"Fast work." said Raven.

"Yeah, you didn't even notice." said Al as he looked at Ed.

"And after all that fuss." said Clara as she set down the needle.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" asked Ed, looking extremely annoyed.

"We all have to grow up sometime right?" laughed Clara.

"So, is the rude commentary included in the bill?" asked Ed as Clara started to clean up, Al not able to take his eyes off Clara.

The trio sat under a large tree in the hospital's yard, Al staring up into the sky.

"She was so good at her job. Smart, and gorgeous too. I can't stop thinking about her." said Al, almost dreamily.

"You've got the weirdest taste in women Al. She was a bad gift in pretty wrapping." said before they glanced over at Clara who was attending an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

"That won't do Mrs. Crabnick. You can't get better on an empty stomach."

"I'm sorry. I just can't get it down." said Mrs. Crabnick who had a food tray on her lap. "It hurts my teeth."

"Well that bread's too tough isn't it?" asked Clara as she reached into her cart and pulled out an apple and a knife. "We'll have to make you something tastier."

"Huh?" said Al as he suddenly remembered his mother.

"You all right with that Ed?" asked Trisha Elric from her bed as Ed attempted to peel an apple.

"That looks dangerous. Let me do it brother. You'll hurt yourself." said Al and Ed pushed him away with his elbow.

"I'm fine! Back off!" shouted Ed angrily before his mother grabbed the apple and started to peel it.

"There you go." said their mother as she held a plate out to them with apple slices on it. "Why don't you boys eat it?"

"You still with us Al?" asked Ed and Al snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. That nurse, Clara… there's something really giving, calming about her. She kind of reminds me of mom." said Al and Ed got angry.

"Don't be ridiculous! That woman's nothing like her!" shouted Ed angrily.

Suddenly they heard something drop the ground and Mrs. Crabnick said, "I've gotten so clumsy."

"Don't worry about it." said Clara as she went to pick up the pieces of fruit. "It's just a piece of fruit."

Al grabbed the pieces away from her and placed them on the ground before drawing a transmutation circle around it. He activated it and Clara gasped as Al put the apple back together again.

"Good as new." said Al as he held the apple up to her.

"You're alchemists." said Clara as she looked at him with distrust. "I didn't realize that."

"Mr. Elric! Ms. Dain!" shouted the detective as he came running up and Clara looks surprised.

Ed looked at the detective annoyed before saying, "Let's make a tape saying we're innocent. You can play it back all you want."

"I know you are, I know." said the detective as he stopped panting and looked up. "And this time I'm asking you for a favor."

"A favor?" asked Raven disbelievingly.

"Yes, a favor." said the detective. "If you'll just come back to the station with me we can discuss it."

Raven and Al watched as about twenty policemen filed into a room and stood around a large table covered with food. Ed on the other hand was eating again, shoveling the food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Officers! Presenting State Alchemists masters Edward Elric and Raven Dain! Salute!" shouted the detective and all the men saluted.

"Geez." said Al as he looked around, Ed still shoveling food into his mouth.

"So, what do you want?" asked Ed without stopping, Al and Raven looking at the detective.

"First I want to apologize for earlier, all those questions." said the detective nervously as he folded his hands. "I did what you said and got in touch with Colonel Mustang at the Eastern Command Center. I paid long distance and everything. He sounded nice, angry but nice. He said you guys really are State Alchemists. I sure pegged you wrong."

"Like I said." said Ed after the detective gave a weak laugh.

"Yes, indeed sir. In light of this new information I wanted to ask you-" started the detective but he stopped when he saw Ed.

"I'll need more." said Ed as he held out his empty bowl.

"As much as you like." said the detective as he gestured to the table.

"So what did you want us for?" asked Raven as Ed started eating again.

"Well, like before I said we have a thief on our backs and her name's Psiren. She's been going around town and stealing a bunch of antique artifacts from right under our noses. We need your help to catch her." said the detective as Ed finished with his second bowl and moved onto a third.

"And you call yourself a detective?" asked Raven and the detective gave another weak laugh.

"It won't take much of your time." said the detective and Raven sighed.

"Whatever." said Raven and the detective almost hung off her arm he was so happy.

"Thank you so much!" sobbed the detective and Raven shook him off.

"Just don't touch me again."

"This is it, Psiren's next mark. With you on our side that thief's hold on this city will finally unravel." said the detective as they looked at the piece they were to protect.

"Yeah, we'll do whatever we can tonight." said Ed before looking out the window at the large group of people that had gathered outside the mansion. "But that's a lot of people, a lot of ways for things to go wrong."

"That's Psiren's M.O., most thieves don't announce their heists before they happen. Psiren tells every paper in the country. Journalists, thrill-seekers, even Psiren groupies flock to see. It's become a spectator sport." said the detective.

"It is quite a following." said Al.

"Well the stardom ends tonight. It's amazing how quick your popularity fades when you're wearing stripes. I'm gonna check the security station." said the detective as he walked away, Al watching Ed.

"I'm kinda surprised you took this job." said Al. "I mean Raven said she would…"

"I guess I'm just curious." said Ed as he opened his eyes. "Yet another way to use alchemy to do wrong."

The trio leaned back against the wall, not noticing the drop of water that had suddenly appeared on the ceiling above the case. It dripped down and exploded into a cloud of smoke, sending everyone into a panic.

"Clever move." said Raven as she saw Psiren standing by the case, a deck of cards in hand.

She and Ed ran at Psiren, Ed saying, "Come on Al!"

Suddenly several things flew past the two and when they turned they saw about half a deck of cards stuck in the wall around Al.

"Ah!" shouted Al as he cowered in place.

"Grrr…" growled Ed as they turned back around to see that Psiren had removed the piece from its case. "Hey, hold it!"

They chased Psiren down the hallway to find that she had disappeared through a window.

"Damn it!" shouted Raven as she transmuted the wall into a slide. "Come on!"

She jumped down the slide, Ed going down after her. When they reached the bottom they saw Psiren turning a corner and disappearing into the city.

"You go right, I'll go left." said Raven as they split up.

Ed went in his direction to find Psiren slowly jogging down the street. He sped up and jumped down so that he was right in front of her.

"Alchemy's the greatest thing we human's have going for us, and yet here you are stealing with it and making things even worse! Not to mention I put up with a very mind-numbing interrogation because of you! I say you owe me a major apology." said Ed as Psiren pulled out a deck of cards.

She held them up and blew them off before they suddenly turned into a sword. Then without warning she jumped and attacked Ed, but he managed to block the blow with his automail. In a counterattack he punched the sword with his fist before tackling Psiren, making her lose her grip on her cards. The cards fell apart onto the street below as Ed held Psiren down.

"You've just been pinned Psiren." said Ed when he realized where his right hand was.

He jumped to his feet and blushed as he backed off, embarrassed he had been groping her.

"I didn't mean that!" shouted Ed as Psiren laughed and got to her feet.

"You've never fought with a woman before, have you?" asked Psiren as she started to unzip her shirt to reveal a transmutation circle tattoo on her chest. "Makes for a whole new style of action."

The transmutation circle glowed and Ed found himself thrown backwards and pinned to the ground by several of Psiren's cards.

"Hey! That was a dirty trick!" shouted Ed angrily as he tried to free himself.

"It's a shame I can't show you my face. It's a real treat" said Psiren as she finished zipping her shirt back up and blew Ed a kiss. "Sleep tight pip squeak!"

"Who're you calling a pip squeak!? I'd be tall to in heels!" shouted Ed as Psiren started running off.

"No you don't!" shouted Raven as she jumped in front of Psiren, sword in hand.

"And who are you?" asked Psiren sweetly. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Raven, kick her ass!" shouted Ed as he struggled against the cards.

"Ed, you got knocked down again?" asked Raven disbelievingly as she looked at Ed. "Tell me, can you actually fight or can you only throw temper tantrums?"

"I'll kick both your asses when I get out of here!" shouted Ed as he thrashed like a snake, but it didn't work.

"Anyways, where were we?" asked Raven as she held up Psiren's cards.

"My cards!" shouted Psiren in surprise. "You're pretty good."

Psiren unzipped her shirt again and the cards jumped out of Raven's hand before attacking her. In defense, Raven transmuted a wall of stone before jumping over it to find Psiren gone.

"Where'd she go!?" asked Raven angrily as she yanked a card out of the transmuted wall. "Damn it."

The next day they were back at the hospital, Ed and Raven searching the halls for Al.

"Al! Al? You'd think we'd be able to keep track of a seven foot suit of armor." said Raven as they walked up to an open door.

Inside they saw Clara standing beside a flower unbuttoning her shirt to reveal the exact same transmutation circle tattoo that Psiren had. Then it glowed as it turned the flower on the table into a small white pill. Raven pushed the door open and stomped her foot against the floor to get Clara's attention as they walked in.

"You!" shouted Clara.

"What a surprise, the kind nurse is really Psiren. Or do all women here have tattoos on their chests?" asked Ed and Clara looked away.

"I… I don't know what you mean. But I can't talk. I just came to get some medicine." said Clara, not bothering to do her shirt back up again.

"Right, and medicine you manufacture using alchemy." said Raven as she gestured to the pill.

"Now drop the act you lying fraud." said Ed angrily.

"Come on little man, now who's telling lies?" asked Clara as she took of her hat and smiled. "I did say that I was beautiful under the mask."

"That's hardly the point!" shouted Ed as he ran up to Clara.

"Brother? Raven? Brother, bad news…" said Al as he ran into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you think Al?" asked Ed angrily as he slammed his fist onto the table. "Look at her! That nurse you thought was so great, she's Psiren! The transmutation circle's proof enough!"

Ed pointed at Clara and she looked down before saying, "The world isn't black and white like you think. You kids are too young to understand. A lot can happen in a lifetime."

"Please!" said Ed as he scoffed.

"I understand." said Al quietly and everyone looked at him. "I just found out. This hospital's scheduled to be demolished. Clara, you became a thief out of necessity and compassion. You're trying to save this place aren't you?"

Clara looked up in surprise before looking away again, sad. Raven watched unconvinced as Clara started again.

"Yeah, that's right. You think I like this? Flinching at every passing patrol. But this hospital needs money for all its patients. I needed to-" said Clara and a tear ran down her face, Ed looking surprised.

"See Ed, I told you she had a heart like mom." said Al and Ed looks sad.

"Ed…" said Raven when the detective suddenly came running in.

"Mr. Elric! Ms. Dain! A new notice from Psiren!" shouted the detective as he stopped. "Am I interrupting something? Mr. Elric? Ms. Dain?"

Raven looked up at Clara before turning and walking out of the room.

"Come on." said Raven as she grabbed the detective by the back of the coat and dragged him out of the room. "Where is the next piece?"

The trio sat outside an oriental-looking mansion in the bushes with the detective.

"Looks like you've got less security this time." said Raven.

"Yeah, Psiren's made mules of my men too many times. I'm trying something different. We've got a little trap rigged up inside that mansion right next to her target." said the detective.

"A trap?" asked Ed as he looked at the detective.

"Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough. No one will call our force incompetent anymore! I'll hang her little suit over my desk." said the detective as he stood up and started to walk away in a weird half-crouch. "But stick around. We'll need you if anything goes wrong."

As the detective walked off Raven shook her head and said, "That man deserves to be shot."

"What are you going to do?" asked Al from his position farther back in the bushes.

Ed and Raven looked at Al before at each other and back at the mansion. Meanwhile inside the mansion a large blob of water slipped underneath the door that lead into the room that held the antique. It seemed to look around before reaching up and undoing the lock and disappeared again. Psiren walked up to the piece and picked it up, triggering the trap. A large cage slammed down around her and Psiren began looking around for a way out.

"Great, now what?" asked Psiren when blue light appeared on the floor.

The floor lifted up and broke apart the cage, allowing Psiren a way out. She laughed as she slipped out of the cage and made her way out of the room.

Psiren made her way down the street when she saw Ed and Raven waiting for her.

"Thanks kids. It was a good break. Why'd ya help?" asked Psiren and Ed turned his back to her.

"It's nothing personal. We weren't helping you. We know a little about bending the rules sometimes to do what's right. It was for the hospital." said Ed and Psiren laughed, causing him to turn around angrily. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just sounded so grown up." said Psiren as she faced him.

"I am grown up okay!" said Ed as he blushed.

"Is that so? Well as a grown up woman I always repay my favors." said Psiren as she walked up to him and bent down so they were eye to eye. "Is there something you'd like for me to do for you mister all-grown-up man?"

Ed looked over to Raven who nodded and he looked at the ground.

"Actually there is one thing. You're a savvy alchemist, you must have heard of the Philosopher's Stone." said Ed and Psiren's eyes widened. "I want you to tell me anything you know about it. We have to get it, no matter what or how long it takes!"

Psiren looked over at Raven who was looking away with a sad look on her face. Then she closed her eyes and looked down before saying, "Sorry Edward. I can't help you with that."

Ed looked disappointed but Psiren continued.

"But, how 'bout this? If you ever do figure out where a stone is tell me and I'll be happy to steal it for you." said Psiren before turning and walking away for a few steps.

"Hey." said Ed looking embarrassed. "I'm happy that you can do this for the hospital."

Psiren turned and smiled before saying, "Yeah, thanks to you guys."

The next morning the trio returned to the hospital to find it had been knocked down and fenced off.

"What's goin' on here? Don't tell me that flake tricked us!" shouted Ed.

"That couldn't be! Clara's the last person who would do something like that." said Al as he turned to Ed and Raven. "This has to be a mistake!"

"The only mistake here is inside that metal skull of yours Al! She's robbed you off your senses and played you like a freakin' harp!" shouted Ed angrily as Raven rubbed her temples.

"Don't say that brother! You know what'll happen!" shouted Al, now angry.

"Both of you knock it off! You're giving me a headache!" shouted Raven as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I told you this would happen!"

"Siblings shouldn't argue. It's sinful." said a voice behind them and the trio turned to see Clara in a nun's uniform.

"Am I imagining this?" asked Al looking doubtful.

"I wish you were." said Ed.

"What's with the penguin outfit?" asked Raven and Clara started to walk away.

"Come with me and I shall tell you." said Clara as she walked away at a measured pace.

Clara led them to a small church where she told them the whole story.

"It's terrible about the hospital. I tried to save it but I couldn't get the money in time. I was devastated, the guilt was too much, I didn't know how to go on." said Clara, her eyes watering as she looked back at the trio. "So I became a nun!"

Al stared up at Clara as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Raven and Ed on the other hand were skeptical and Raven went to leave.

"Poor Clara!" said Al and Raven stopped before staring at Al.

"Yeah, I bet." said Ed.

"It's the truth Ed." said Clara as she closed her eyes. "But those who do believe will be saved. The great Lord has told me there are other places that need me."

Clara turned around and stood in the sunlight for a dramatic effect as she said, "Like this convent we're standing in! It's scheduled to be demolished too! I only pray I can help!"

She started crying into her hands and Al walked forward to comfort her.

"You'll do it Clara! You just need to try harder this time." said Al and Ed closed his eyes, Raven shaking her head. "We'll help however we can."

"I can't sleep." said Raven when Al suddenly barged into the room.

They had gotten a hotel room for the night and Al had gone out to hear the results of Psiren's work. Ed and Raven had been lying down, trying to get to sleep, as shouting could be heard from the street.

"Brother! More news!" said Al as Ed and Raven looked up at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Ed.

"They're saying Psiren struck again!" said Al sounding extremely excited. "The whole city's in an uproar! She did it! The convent is going to be saved!"

Raven couldn't look at Al as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

The next morning the trio went back to the church to find it demolished, a large cross lying in the rubble.

"It has to be a mistake!" shouted Al as he looked at Ed and Raven, the former extremely angry. "Maybe she couldn't find someone to sell what she…"

"Have your brains turned to mush!?" shouted Ed as he turned to Al. "She's a con-artist, Al! She's been snowing us for a good laugh! The only saving she's doing is in her bank account!"

"Don't start that again! That's not how she is!" shouted Al in reply.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Raven loudly. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Do I need to put you kids in a corner?" asked a familiar voice and the three turned around to see Clara dressed as a school teacher, surrounded by children.

"Great. And which dress-up doll outfit are you wearing today Clara!?" asked Ed.

"I know! You're a school teacher right?" asked Al and Clara looked up. "You're working for a school that's about to be shut down and this time you won't be too late!"

Al stepped forward, looking hopeful as he continued, "Isn't that right Clara? Isn't it?"

Clara's eyes had a sad look in them as she smiled. Raven determinedly looked away as the fake school teacher said, "You guessed it. But maybe we shouldn't talk about it with the K-I-Ds.

"Like you care." said Ed as he looked at the ground, Clara looking at him. "Stop jerking us around. What are you really? Nothing but a thief after all. A common criminal who uses alchemy for her own selfish gains!"

Ed looked up at Clara angrily, but she only seemed disappointed. She closed her eyes before speaking again.

"That's a very good question Ed. But as I tell my _children_ students-" said Clara as she opened her eyes. "-the best answers we find on our own."

"It's good you've seem to have found yours." said Raven before stalking off, leaving a confused Ed and Al.

"Are you all right Raven?" asked Al as they walked down a busy street.

"Yeah." said Raven as she shook her head. "It's nothing."

Her head jerked up when she heard a paperboy and saw a large group of people gathered around him.

"Extra! Extra! Phantom Thief Psiren announces her next big-time mark!" shouted the paperboy as the trio walked up to a man reading one of the papers.

"Why do you people buy into that junk?" asked Ed and the man looked up. "She's nothing but a thief feeding off the attention."

"What are you talking about? We owe Psiren for saving this place. Attention's the least we can give." said the man, the trio looking extremely surprised. "She's Aquroya's star of hope."

"You're going to have to explain that one to me." said Raven skeptically as she crossed her arms.

"We're the city of water and we're sinking, by several feet a year. Come see us in five year's time and the whole place will be at the bottom of the lake. News like that isn't exactly good for the economy. When it went public everyone who could left. The rest of us, well, we got lonely… and sad. That's when she appeared, Psiren. Like a lit match on a fuse the city burst into life. Reporters came from all over. Tourists flocked here again for a chance to see her. Thanks to Psiren we're having one last bloom before we drown." said the man and Raven gritted her teeth.

"Thanks." said Raven before walking off.

Ed and Al managed to catch up with Raven, who was sitting on a ledge by the water. They both sat down next to her and she sighed before scratching her head.

"Sorry." said Raven and the two brothers looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"I should have told you things would have turned out like this." said Raven and Ed nearly jumped to his feet.

"You knew!? Why didn't you tell us!?" asked Ed and Raven looked at him, her eyes sad.

"Because… you never would have believed me, and because the lesson always sinks in better when something bad happens." said Raven as she gave a weak smile.

"What do you guys think?" asked Al, Ed and Raven looking at him. "I mean it kind of makes sense. Maybe Clara really did become a thief to save the city in a different way than we thought."

"Maybe. I guess the only thing I can say for sure is this: She tricked me." said Ed as he looked up at the sky. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, and she's at least going to pay for that."

Psiren rode along the river slowly in a small boat, pushing herself along with a long pole. She looked up and stopped when she saw Ed waiting for her in a similar boat.

"I thought you'd show up. It's phenomenal, isn't it? A date here, on the water, in the moonlight. Just the two of us."

"Shut up thief!" snapped Ed and Psiren smiled.

"Oh dear, romance me with small talk. Yes, a thief. Someone obsessed with objects that don't belong to them." said Psiren as she took off her mask and ran her fingers through her hair. "Like the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Maybe so… it's funny…" said Ed as he held his automail arm. "Every crook I meet wants to tell me how much I'm just like them. But there's a big difference between us, and the burdens we bear."

"Yes, bare… love to." said Clara as she closed her eyes and quickly unzipped her shirt, the transmutation circle tattoo glowing.

Suddenly several pillars of water reared out of the water and smashed into Ed's boat, splinters flying everywhere.

"Ahhh!" shouted Ed as he sinks into the water.

"See ya kid." said Psiren as she looked into the water.

She gasped as she saw a giant hand appearing under the water and watched, dumbstruck, as it lifted her out of the water. Her eyes were wide in shock but then she closed them as the hand closed around her, keeping her inside. Meanwhile, underwater, Ed laughed before realizing he was low on air and started to struggle to the surface.

"Can't breathe!" cried Ed as water filled his mouth. "Mmph! Mmph!"

On the surface as the detective put Psiren in handcuffs, Raven watched the water. Her eyes widened when she saw Ed struggling and she ripped off her jacket and sword before kicking off her boots.

"What's up?" asked Al as Raven took off her watch.

"Ed's drowning. He can't swim with that arm and leg." said Raven before diving into the water, barely making the water ripple.

She swam down to Ed who grabbed her and pointed up rapidly. He weighed her down as she slowly made her way up, but she managed to bring them both to the surface.

"That was close." said Raven, panting, as she helped Ed to shore.

Ed collapsed on the street, coughing up water, before standing up and moving over to where Al was standing. Psiren stood there next to the detective, the wagon she would be riding in to jail waiting next to her.

"That was pretty sharp kid. I'm sure you're gonna be a fine grown-up. When you are, let's do this deal again. It's always more fun when it's a woman and a man." said Clara smiling as Ed continued to pant.

"Clara…" said Al, sounding sad.

"But let me offer you one last little kernel before they haul me off." said Clara as she bent down to Ed. "'Bout a certain funny stone."

Ed looked up at her as water dripped out of his hair, Raven wringing water out of her pants.

"Go to the city of Xenotime and take a good look. I've heard there's someone there who's researching the components behind it. Maybe he could help you out." said Clara.

"Xenotime…" repeated Ed. "Cool, we'll check it out."

"Well, it's been fun." said Raven as she wringed out her hair and walked over to the group.

"Raven, where did you get that tattoo?" asked Al as he looked at Raven's back.

"What tattoo? I don't have any tattoos." said Raven as she dropped her hair.

"Yes you do, right there in the middle of your back." said Al as Raven tried to look over her back. "It's halfway hidden by your shirt and it's red."

"I don't see anything." said Raven as she was bent into a weird position, trying to look at her back.

"Right there." said Al as he touched it with his finger. "See it brother."

"Who cares if Raven has a tattoo? Let's get going before we miss the next train out of here." said Ed as the detective began loading Psiren into the wagon.

"Oh, now I see it." said Raven as she touched it. "That thing? It's a birthmark. I've had it forever."

"Bye!" shouted Psiren as the wagon door was closed, leaving the trio alone on the street.

Later on, when they were on a train to Xenotime, Al stared out the window as Ed and Raven avoided eye contact.

"Come on Al. Are you still holding a grudge on us? We had no choice, you know? We were the officers and she was the crook. We just played our parts." said Ed, not eating the food he was holding.

"That's not true." said Al, Raven and Ed looking at him. "She's not a crook. You've told me plenty of times that you can't always go by the rules or follow the norms when you're doing what's right."

He looked away from the window before continuing.

"Clara… she's kind, and giving, and heroic. You guys think the same thing! I'm sure you do!"

Ed looked away before saying, "I don't know Al… when it comes to her I guess I never will."

Meanwhile back in Aquroya as the wagon rolled down the street, Psiren looked at the detective.

"Hey, it's an oven in here." said Psiren as she smiled innocently. "I don't guess you'd mind… unzipping me a little?"

Suddenly screams could be heard throughout Aquroya as Psiren blew up the wagon, escaping in style. She ran down the street, her mask back in place as she laughed before jumping into the moonlight and disappearing.


	4. Imposters

Impostors

After boarding two other trains and several days travel Raven, Ed, and Al finally made it to Xenotime. They were walking into town Al noticed something.

"Do you really think we'll find the Philosopher's Stone in a rundown town like this? Looking around it's hard to believe they ever produced much gold at all." said Al as they walked down the large hill.

"Which is why they're all the more likely to be developing the Philosopher's Stone." said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Al as he looked at Ed.

"Now that their mines are no longer producing gold they've got plenty of reason to want to transmute it and they can only do that with the Philosopher's Stone. What with this being a former gold mining town it wouldn't too suspicious." said Raven as she looked up at Al. "And that makes a cast-iron alibi when the military comes sniffing around."

"Is money all that grown-ups think about?" asked Al when they heard a loud noise off to the side.

"Elisa! Hey, get over here and give me a hand!"

They stopped and watched as three men tried to get a heavy mining cart off a little girl. The little girl had tears on her face as the men failed to move the cart even a little bit.

It's no use. It won't budge." said a second man as he quit pushing.

"Daddy." cried the little girl, Elisa, and her father kneeled down next to her.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of this I promise." said her father.

"What's wrong?" asked Ed and the men looked up at them.

"My daughter, she's trapped!" shouted Elisa's father and the trio ran over to the cart.

Ed bent over and looked under the cart before saying to Elisa, "Hold still for just a minute."

Raven made the father step back as Ed stood up and transmuted the cart, turning it into a large pillar. The men were impressed at the transmutation and Raven rolled her eyes at their obvious display of stupidity. Ed smiled as he bent down and Elisa stopped crying.

"I mean it! We sure were lucky to have some real alchemists like you guys show up when you did. I can't begin to thank you enough." said Elisa's father as Raven, Ed, and Al were surrounded by a bunch of people.

"Am I supposed to eat all this?" asked Raven as she looked at one of the dishes on the table.

"And don't forget his metal father!" said Elisa and Al nearly fell over while Raven and Ed laughed.

"No, you've got it all wrong." said Ed as he pointed his thumb at Al. "Al's not my father. He's actually my younger brother."

Everyone looked surprised as Al recovered himself and Elisa spoke again.

"Younger brother? But he's so much bigger than you are." said Elisa and it was Ed's turn to nearly fall over while Al and Raven laughed.

"Anyway, we're all just glad that you're okay Elisa." said Al when a man carrying a basket of lemons suddenly barged in.

"Elisa! Elisa, are you all right?" asked the man as he tried to catch his breath.

"Uncle Belsio!" shouted Elisa happily as she tried to run up and hug him, but her father held her back. "Daddy?"

"Get out. You've got some nerve showing your face in my house now. After almost getting my poor daughter killed." said Elisa's father before looking down at Elisa. "Listen to me Elisa. No matter what he says you are not to help him with his work ever again."

Belsio looked ashamed when Elisa defended him.

"No Daddy!" shouted Elisa, Belsio looking startled and everyone looking at Elisa. "None of that was Uncle Belsio's idea! I was the one who begged him to let me help out…"

Elisa suddenly started coughing violently and her father grabbed a glass of water.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Here, drink this." said her father as he gave her the glass and rubbed her back as she drank it.

Belsio set the lemons on a table before turning to leave, saying, "I am sorry."

He left, shutting the door behind him, and when Elisa had recovered she walked over to the basket.

"Uncle Belsio told me your lemon pies were always the best Daddy and that it was a shame that all the lemon farms were shut down. I thought maybe if I helped I could taste your pie." said Elisa and every man in the room looked ashamed.

"Don't worry." said one man as he looked up happily. "Once the Philosopher's Stone is finished we'll all be rich! And then we can afford to buy all the fruit we want from some other town!"

All the men looked happy again, but the trio looked at each other at the mention of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Philosopher's Stone?" asked Raven cautiously.

"Yes." said Elisa's father, making Ed, Raven, and Al look at him. "That's it! The three of you must have come here to Xenotime to assist Mr. Mugear with his research and finish the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed and Raven looked surprised as a second man said, "Please do everything in your power. Make it as fast as you can."

"We want Xenotime once again to be the town of gold."

"That's right. We're counting on you alchemists."

They looked uncomfortable as the crowd pressed in on them, Ed saying, "Wow, that puts a lot of pressure on us. I guess we'll just have to visit Mugear now and see what we can do."

"Before you go, could you tell us the names of our saviors?"

"I'm Raven Dain, the Crimson Blade Alchemist."

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"And I'm his brother Alphonse, Alphonse Elric."

"The Elric brothers? State Alchemist, hero-of-the-people Elric?" asked a man as the crowd looked puzzled.

"Yup." said Ed proudly when suddenly they were seized and thrown outside. "What was that about!?"

"Shut up!" shouted Elisa's father angrily as Raven dusted herself off. "The real Elric brothers are already working to save our town up there with Mugear!"

He pointed up at the mansion on the hill before saying, "Come back when you're ready to tell us who you really are!"

He slammed the door shut as Raven stood up and shook out her coat, Al picking up the briefcase that had been carelessly tossed outside.

"That was unusual." said Raven as an extremely pissed off Ed stood up. "Wonder why someone would want to steal your name. I mean, you don't exactly have the best reputation or temper for that matter."

"We're going up there to teach those imposters a lesson." growled Ed as he stalked, stiff-legged, towards the mansion.

"Ed, you have that crazy look in your eyes." warned Raven as she and Al followed him. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? Maybe you should sleep some of it off first."

"Yeah brother, you're not exactly the easiest person to talk to when you're angry." said Al and Ed gritted his teeth loudly. "Sorry…"

"Here we go again." said Raven as she cracked her neck. "I put fifty bucks on Ed getting his ass kicked. Any other bets?"

"I'll take that bet." gritted Ed.

"Looks like I just made fifty bucks." said Raven and Ed's head turned completely around.

"Just wait!" he shouted.

"Another thirty if you get punched in the face." said Raven and Ed glared back at her.

"Brother, look ou-" started Al but Ed ran into a wall before he could finish.

"Damn wall!" snarled Ed as he kicked it with his right foot and started hopping from the pain in his toes. "Damn wall! Damn toes!"

The rest of the trip up to the mansion consisted of Ed hopping on one foot while shouting random things that should be sentenced to eternal damnation for pissing him off.

As the trio made their way up to the mansion, inside a room on the second floor two brothers were looking at a large vial of a red liquid. What made the scene odd was that they both wore identical face masks that covered their nose and mouth.

Outside the gate the group hid behind a large bush, watching the guards at the gate.

"They seem a little well armed for just supposed to be gate keepers." said Raven in a conversational voice.

Ed paid her no attention as he said, "Now why would someone go around using our names?"

"Brother, are you and Raven really gonna sneak in there?" asked Al nervously.

"Of course _we_ are." said Ed angrily as he turned to Al. "To confront these imposters and to get them to tell us about the Philosopher's Stone."

Raven waved her hand to signal the guards weren't paying attention and Ed snuck up to peek around the bush. He motioned to Al who gave him a boost over the wall before helping Raven over. She in turn helped pull him up before they snuck over to another bush. Ed clapped his hands before transmuting a hole in the wall, sending a sheet of alchemic energy along the wall. Unbeknownst to them the two brothers on the second floor noticed.

"Brother, was that?" asked the Fake Al as he looked up at the Fake Ed.

"A transmutation." finished the Fake Ed.

"Look at this!" said Ed in a raised whisper as they entered the library. "All these books are about the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Then this must be where they're making it, right?" asked Al as Ed and Raven each started reading one of the books.

"No doubt about it." mumbled Ed as a door opened behind them, but it went unnoticed.

"In case the guards weren't a clue this place is off limits." said the Fake Ed as the Fake Al one hid behind him.

"By any chance are you guys the ones-" started Al as Ed whirled around angrily.

"-stealing our names!?" finished Ed.

"I take it that means you're the real Ed in the suit and you're the Crimson Blade Alchemist, huh?" asked the Ed and Al looked confused while Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." said Raven as her hand casually reached back for her sword.

"Me?" asked Al.

"No you dolt I'm Ed! Not him! Why does everybody think that!?" asked Ed angrily.

"Because you're short you idiot." said Raven and Ed turned on her.

"Who are you calling so short he'll never amount to anything!?" asked Ed and Al separated them.

The Fake Al stepped out from behind his sibling, looking surprised, before saying, "Hmm, so you're the Fake Ed?"

"You're damn right!" shouted Ed and the Fake Al hid behind his sibling again.

"Try to tone it down a notch of the gunmen will realize you're here." said the Fake Ed before walking towards the group. Ed instantly calming down. "How bizarre. The real younger brother wears a suit of armor to protect himself. It's hard to believe you're only 14."

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Al.

"You wanna start something with me?" asked Ed angrily as the Fake Ed stopped right in front of him.

"No, I don't want to fight with you Ed, so why don't you turn around and go home with your girlfriend and leave us to take care of things around here." said the Fake Ed, Raven flaring up.

"GIRLFRIEND!" shrieked Raven, baring her teeth in an animal-like snarl. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING ED'S GIRLFRIEND!?"

Al restrained Raven as Ed stared up at the Fake Ed, his face blank.

"That's not the way you beg someone to do something." said Ed as he pointed at the floor. "On your knees."

When the Fake Ed didn't move Ed started to point insistently at the floor, growling, "I said get down on the ground!"

"What, so we can see eye to eyes?" asked the Fake Ed as he shrugged. "Surely you must be used to people looking down on you."

Ed flared and tried to punch the Fake Ed but missed, the vein in his temple twitching. He tried again and again, each time his vein twitching more and more violently. Suddenly the Fake Ed grabbed his automail hand and looked down at it in interest.

"An automail arm, huh? I guess the real Ed's seen some action too." said the Fake Ed and Ed smiled.

"And I'm glad to see you have some skills. I'd hate for you to be damaging my name!" shouted Ed as he kicked at the Fake Ed's head with his automail leg, just missing but managing to graze his hair.

The Fake Ed growled as he was pushed back by the force of the blow, Ed charging while his opponent was recovering. Ed was almost close enough when the Fake Ed punched him in the face, sending him into a bookshelf.

"You know I've always wanted to find out what a bona fide State Alchemist is capable of." said the Fake Ed smiling.

"I think you're gonna be sorry you asked!" shouted Raven as she kneeled down and transmuted a huge wall behind the Fake Ed as Ed transmuted spikes and sent them at the trapped imposter.

The spikes crashed into the wall, creating a way for the Fake Ed to escape as he ran down an aisle and appeared to Ed's left. Raven and Ed looked for him when he suddenly appeared.

"You don't need circles, huh?" asked the imposter as he slammed him hand into the ground, red light revealing spikes identical to Ed's.

"The fake you doesn't need a circle either!" shouted Al, surprised, as Ed grabbed him and pulled him to safety behind a bookshelf.

"How did you? Do you have the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Raven as Ed growled at the Fake Ed.

"What was all that commotion?"

Everyone's head shot over to the door as they heard one of the guards, footsteps drawing nearer.

"It came from in here!"

"Come on!" shouted Raven as she grabbed Ed by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "We NEED to get out of here NOW!"

Al climbed to his feet and followed the other two out of the hole in the wall, jumping the fence to avoid the guards at the gate. They continued running until they were on the other side of town, settling down on a large hill of sand.

"Damn it, I feel sore all over." said Ed, his puffed up cheek making him sound funny.

"I like your accent Ed." said Raven as she looked at Ed, an annoyed look on his face.

"The fake you was pretty powerful, huh?" asked Al as he looked up at the moon.

"Ha. He had somethin' givin' him a boost." said Ed, looking even more annoyed.

"Does that mean they've finished making a Philosopher's Stone?" asked Al as he looked at Ed.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out." said Ed as he sat forward and hugged his knees.

"You know, I wonder what those brothers' real names are or if they're really brothers at all. And I wonder if the older brother is actually much older than you are or-" said Al before Ed knocked him over.

"Size doesn't mean anything!" said Ed irritably and Raven laughed as she sat up.

"You don't act like that every time someone calls you 'short' or a 'pipsqueak'." said Raven and Ed shot her a look. "Oh, and you owe me eighty dollars."

Back at Mugear's mansion the Fake Ed and Al were working, the Fake Al examining some plants while his older brother was looking closely at a large vial of red colored water. His hand flew back and forth as he took notes into a small journal and the Fake Al looked sad.

"Brother, I think we should just give this ruse up already. What if the real Elric brothers turn us in? Then what?" asked the Fake Al.

"Don't worry. Nobody around here is going to believe anything they say. So just concentrate on completing the Stone so we can split town." said the Fake Ed without pausing in his note taking.

"I just hope it works out that way."

"Well I'm not gonna let Mugear take the credit for the research Dad devoted his entire life to."

"But what if-" started the Fake Al as he turned around but he was cut short.

"Don't worry. If it comes down to that I'll make sure you get away safely. No matter what." said the Fake Ed, making the Fake look even more depressed than he already was.

"You don't get it brother. I'm not worried about myself." said the Fake Al as he turned around. "There's a lot more going on here than that."

He clenched his hands as he bent over, his guilt written all over his face.

Underneath the mansion a man with grey hair stood next to a fountain that spewed the same red water that the Fake Ed had been examining. He was also wearing the same type of face mask the imposters were wearing.

"Are you sure you should be standing so close to it?" asked a silky voice and the man turned around to see a woman sitting on a ledge in the shadows.

Though she was dressed in different clothes, she was clearly the woman who had addressed Ed and Raven in Lior. Her black hair covered part of her face as her white dress covered the red tattoo on her chest. The man named Gluttony had called her Lust and she surely played the part well.

"I didn't expect to see you here." said the man, clearly surprised by her sudden appearance.

"And I didn't expect you to let those kids in." snapped Lust and the man began to appeal to her.

"But there's no need to worry. My guards scared off the Elric brothers and their little friend. I think we've seen the last of them." said the man pleadingly.

"Don't bet on it." said the woman as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Those children can be frustratingly resourceful when they want. It's a desirable trait."

She stood up and landed lightly before continuing by saying, "Of course we always knew it was only a matter of time before the military took interest in your research. You had your shot, but maybe it's time you called it quits Mugear."

Lust started to walk away when Mugear ran after her.

"A little more time please! That's all I need! Just a little more time!" begged Mugear as he got down on his knees and folded his hands. "I promise you I'll complete the Philosopher's Stone!"

He gasped, his face twisted in fright, as Lust turned around.

"Make it fast. You know I hate being dissatisfied."

As Ed's cheek continued to puff out he crawled over to Al and rested his swollen against the cool metal.

"It's starting to swell up pretty good." said Al as he looked down at the smiling Ed.

"Your cold metal feels just like an icepack." said Ed as he pressed his cheek into Al's leg.

"Glad I could be of some comfort to you brother, even in this armor." said Al.

"Thanks Ed." said Raven as she counted her money before sticking it into her wallet.

She turned around when she heard someone walking up the hill but it was only Elisa's uncle, Belsio. A shovel was over his shoulder as he stopped, Ed and Al turning around to look.

"Hey, you were the guy with the lemons before right?" asked Ed, his voice even more distorted.

"If you need a place to board up you can come with me." said Belsio and the trio looked surprised.

He started walking off as they got to their feet and started to follow him. When they got to his house they sat down at the table while Belsio got Ed some hot water and a washcloth for his cheek.

"Thank you so much for taking us in." said Al as Belsio pushed the bowl over to Ed.

"Couldn't very well let you kids sleep outside could I?" asked Belsio as he walked back over to the sink and started to wash some lemons.

"Aren't you going to ask us what our names are?" asked Ed, barely discernable now.

"You're the Elric brothers and Raven Dain, that's what you say." said Belsio.

"Then you believe us?" asked Al as he stood up.

"Honestly? Not in the least, but I figure you kids must have your own reasons for saying that you are." said Belsio as Ed started to soak his cheek. "Makes no difference to me. To each their own."

"So you're not into the Philosopher's Stone like your neighbors are?" asked Raven as she leaned her chair back on two legs.

Belsio looked at Raven before back out the window before saying, "Everyone else is unable, or unwilling, to forget the wealth the gold brought them. So Mugear's got them wrapped around his finger."

The next morning found the three friends lying on the floor, Ed and Raven wrapped up in their jackets while Al was covered with a sheet. Elisa ran in and shut the door with a bang before running into the dining room.

"Good morning Uncle Belsio!" shouted Elisa as she held her arms out.

"If your father finds you here he won't be happy." said Belsio seriously.

"Not to worry!" said Elisa as she put her hands behind her head. "Daddy's too wrapped up in talk about the gold mine to even notice!"

"Good morning!" Al as he and a sleepy looking Ed and Raven walked out of the bedroom, Elisa turning around in surprise.

"Oh! It's the make believe Elric brothers and their friend. That must hurt." said Elisa as she pointed at Ed's cheek. "Did somebody hit you 'cause you were telling lies again?"

"Yes, that's exactly why he got hit. You want to try?" asked Raven as she bent down before Ed knocked her out of the way.

"I'm telling you, we're not the imposters here kid, but I did get clocked by one of them." said Ed as he turned and covered his cheek.

"Wait! You don't mean that you're the ones who snuck into Mugear's mansion last night, do you pretend brothers?" asked Elisa and Ed turned around angrily.

"Of course we did! We can't just let those phonies run off with our names!" said Ed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Besides, it's a major crime to use a Philosopher's Stone to make gold! They're goin' down."

"Ed." hissed Raven as she shoved Ed.

"Brother." said Al as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, stopping his ranting.

Ed turned to look at Al before back at Elisa who was staring at the floor, looking sad. He looked at her for a minute before turning and heading out the door.

"I'm gonna see what I can find out in town."

"Brother!" shouted Al before he slouched over. "Argh."

"It's okay kid." said Raven as she patted Elisa on the back before squatting down. "He didn't mean that. Hey, what do you do around here for fun?"

Elisa looked up at her with a big smile on her face before grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her out the door.

"Hey, big guy." said Belsio from the kitchen and Al straightened before turning to look.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to run down to the pharmacy for me today?" asked Belsio as he turned away from whatever he was doing.

"What do you need?" asked Al.

"Elisa needs her medicine and your brother, he could probably use a cold compress." said Belsio and Elisa's scream of delight could be heard from outside.

Al looked out the window to see Elisa jump off one of the trees onto Raven who caught her before whirling her around. He let out a little laugh as Raven tossed Elisa into the air and caught her on her shoulders before leaning forward.

As Al entered the pharmacy the Fake Al walked up and peered in the window as everybody there started giving the real Al nasty looks.

"My word, don't look now but one of those charlatans just walked in." said a woman behind her hand, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"The gall of him showing his deceitful face in here." said another woman as a man nearby started to cough violently.

"And you just know they were the ones who broke into Mugear's mansion last night and tried to rob him." said a third as Al just stood there.

"Hey you!" shouted the pharmacy owner from the back as she raised the mop she was using.

"Huh?" asked Al as he looked up.

"What're you doin' here?" asked the owner angrily as she ran at Al.

"I-I just need to get some medicine." said Al nervously as he held out his hands peacefully.

"Well we don't have nothin' here to keep you from tellin' lies!" shouted the owner as she swung her mop at Al, who dodged it easily. "So go on and get out!"

Al quickly backed out of the pharmacy and had the door slammed shut in his face for all his trouble.

"Great." said Al as he looked down at the ground. "Now how am I gonna get that medicine for Elisa?"

Suddenly the Fake Al ran up before saying, "Uh… excuse me…"

"You." said Al as he turned around to see his sad looking imposter standing there.

"I can buy that for you if you let me." said the Fake Al.

"Huh?" asked Al, clearly surprised.

The Fake Al looked up happily before saying, "To make up for me borrowing your identity."

After deciding on a meeting place the Fake Al ran into the pharmacy while the real Al went to the deserted construction site that the Fake Al had mentioned. He climbed onto a pyramid of large pipes and waited until the Fake Al returned with a small, white pharmacy bag.

"Here." said the Fake Al as he handed over the bag.

"Thank you very much." said Al as he took the bag and both of them looked out at the town. "I guess both of us have older brothers who let their tempers get the better of them."

"Aren't you mad at us?" asked the Fake Al as they both looked at each other.

"I figure you have your own reasons." said Al simply and the Fake Al looked sad.

"I'm sorry. For us to work with Mugear we had to have some credibility. The only way my brother could pass for a State Alchemist as a teenager was to claim he was the famous Edward Elric." said the Fake Al.

"You want a Philosopher's Stone that badly?" asked Al surprised.

"My father… he devoted his entire life to working on the stone." said the Fake Al.

"So, your father was an alchemist too?" asked Al and his fake nodded.

"Uh-huh. But then, one day he was suddenly gone." said the Fake Al as he clenched his fists. "So now, out of love for my dad my brother insists on completing his research."

The Fake Al closed his eyes and the real Al looked up before saying, "That's the opposite of my family."

In surprise the Fake Al's eyes opened and he looked up at Al, who continued.

"Our father was also an alchemist but my brother hates him for it. He was obsessed with the science and our mother suffered because of it, especially when he left her… and us. On our journeys my brother and I have met a lot more people who've suffered because of alchemy, too. Listen, if your brother is doing something you know is wrong please just be brave and stop him." said Al as he looked at the fake. "It's tough, I know, but if someone else has to intervene it'll only hurt your brother more."

The Fake looked away at Al's words before hopping down.

"You probably need to get that medicine to whoever needs it." said the Fake Al as he started to walk away.

"Wait up!" shouted Al as he jumped down.

They started to walk down the street when Al said something interesting.

"Hey, have you noticed how there are an awful lot of people with bad coughs in this town?" asked Al and the fake jumped.

"Uh… uh… no." said the fake as he looked at Al.

"Well isn't this stuff cough medicine?" asked Al as he held up the bag.

"Actually…" started the Fake when he saw his brother standing at the end of one of the streets.

The Fake Ed turned and started to walk away as the Fake Al called out, "Brother!"

Apparently the Fake Ed ignored him and continued walking so his younger sibling started to follow him.

"Sorry, I have to go now!" said the Fake Al before turning and running down the street.

"Wait!" shouted Al and the fake stopped. "Tell me your real name!"

"It's Fletcher!" said the fake before running off.

No sooner had he left Ed came running past, looking extremely agitated.

"Brother?" asked Al and Ed stopped. "Why are you running?"

"That imposter is around here somewhere! Have you seen 'em?" asked Ed angrily as he looked around.

"Ah! Um… no…" said Al as he looked down to hide his surprise.

"That unethical jerk!" shouted Ed as he turned to Al. "Did you know he's been fixing people's tools and transmuting wheel all over town!?"

Ed walked towards Al as he said, "That's better than him using your name to do bad stuff."

"That's not the point! It's the way her works! He's got no regard for the Law of Equivalent Exchange!" shouted Ed and Al looked surprised. "Al, we're gonna sneak into the mansion again tonight."

"What?" asked Al as he looked up confused. "Just one day later?"

"Right. He won't expect us!" said Ed as he laughed. "But first we have to get Raven. Where is she?"

"Playing with Elisa at Belsio's the last time I saw her." said Al as they started walking back.

Fletcher stood next to his older sibling who was examining red crystals underneath a microscope. He looked sad even though his face mask covered most of his face, and started talking.

"Brother, there's something I need to talk to you about." said Fletcher but his sibling ignored him, staying completely still.

His brother's silence made Fletcher's eyes tear up but he didn't say anything else.

Belsio was sleeping in his bed when he was awoken by the squeaking of armor and the floorboards. His eyes narrowed but he didn't get up as his three guests left, closing the door behind themselves. They quickly made their way back up to the mansion and snuck back over to the same wall they had done the previous night. Ed checked around the corner before looking at Al and Raven.

"Tonight we're trying Operation: Mole Hole." said Ed, a smirk on his face.

"Mole Hole?" asked Al.

"Mole Hole? What kind of a name is that?" asked Raven as Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted a hole in the ground. "Big hole. We're sure going to get in there tonight."

"Shut up." said Ed as he clapped his hands again, making the hole deeper and a bit wider so that Al could fit.

Several transmutations later they were underground in Ed's narrow tunnel, Ed pausing for a minute.

"By my calculations we should be under the center of the mansion now." said Ed as he looked up.

"Are you sure?" asked Al.

"No." said Ed as he clapped his hands and put them on the roof of the tunnel. "But we gotta come out somewhere."

With a flash of light the tunnel opened up into a dark room and Ed shouted, "We're in!"

They all climbed out to find themselves in a dark tunnel where a river of red colored water rushed past. Strange fumes floated to about knee level as they looked at the strangely colored river.

"What is this?" asked Al, Ed and Raven looking serious.

"So that's their plan. I think this the chemical used to produce the red stone." said Ed and Al looked at him.

"What red stone?" asked Al when Raven spoke up.

"I remember reading something about it at the library in Central. It's a theoretical solid pumped full of alchemic catalysts. You put this refined red water under a few megatons of pressure till it turns to stone."

"A Philosopher's Stone?" asked Al as he turned to look at Raven.

"No. More like a cheap imitation." said Raven as she looked at Al. "I think there was some alchemist named Nash or something who was researching the red stone. But in the end it never panned out."

She stopped when Ed suddenly started to cough violently.

"Brother!"

"Ed!"

"I'm having some trouble breathing…" said Ed before passing out.

"Brother! Brother!" shouted Al as he caught Ed before he hit the ground.

"Ed! Wake up!" shouted Raven as she shook Ed.

"This way!" shouted a voice and the two looked up to see someone standing in a doorway with a mask over their face.

"Who's there?" asked Al.

"It's me! Come on! Hurry!" shouted Fletcher looking serious.

"Fletcher…" said Al before picking Ed up and running towards the door, Raven tailing him.

When they were safely in the lab Fletcher discarded his mask as Al laid Ed across his lap.

"Will he be okay?" asked Raven as she put her hand on Ed's forehead.

"Yes. He just needs to clear out his lungs." said Fletcher as he looked at Raven. "How come you didn't pass out?"

"What?" asked Raven as she stood up.

"You should have passed out from being exposed to that much vapor." said Fletcher. "Or at the very least had trouble breathing."

"I feel fine." said Raven as she looked herself over.

"Brother, are you all right?" asked Al as Ed awoke, his eyes snapping open.

"Huh? Where… where am I Al?" asked Ed as he blinked a few times before sitting up, his face showing anger when he saw Fletcher nearby. "And what the hell is he doing here!?"

"Ed!" hissed Raven angrily.

"I-I'm sorry!" said Fletcher as his eyes started to tear up and he backed away.

"Huh? What're you sorry about? What'd you do?" asked Ed, confused.

"No Fletcher, it's what you didn't do isn't it?" asked Al and everyone looked at him. "If you know something, tell us. I get the feeling you don't like what's going on here."

Ed and Raven looked at Fletcher who looked extremely sad.

"That red water you saw…" said Fletcher as he closed his eyes. "It's a toxic substance that's been polluting the whole town. But it's… it's the vital ingredient for creating a red stone."

"Is that why the people in Xenotime have been coughing so badly?" asked Raven which was an obvious mistake as tears started pouring down Fletcher's face.

"I'm so sorry!" shouted Fletcher as he covered his face with his hands and began to sob.

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" said Ed as he stood up. "First things first, let's demolish this lab."

"I can't let you do that." said the Fake Ed as he snuck into the room and held out a red stone a little bigger than his eye. "After all the work we've put into it we've finally created a red stone. My father gave everything he had in pursuit of this break-through Mr. Elric."

He smirked evilly before saying, "If you think I'm gonna give up now you're quite mistaken."

"So you care that much about a lame piece of costume jewelry?" said Ed, smirking, as the Fake Ed put the stone back into his pocket and grabbed a lamp, transmuting it into a black sword. "Yeah, a fake sword from a fake stone, huh?"

Ed transmuted his automail into a handblade before finishing by saying, "I think I can top that!"

He charged the Fake Ed who readied his sword and parried Ed's blow. They had a pushing war until the pressure of Ed's handblade made the sword crack.

"Mine's the genuine article!" shouted Ed as he smiled, sure he was going to win.

Suddenly the Fake Ed kneed Ed in the stomach, sending him flying. He did a backflip in mid-air, landing neatly as his imposter threw his sword aside before pressing his hand against the wall and transmuting the nozzle of a hose. After a few more seconds he grabbed it and pulled, making a hose out of the stone in the wall.

"What the!?" asked Raven as she drew her sword.

"Red water straight from the tap." said the Fake Ed as his face glowed with an evil grin. "If you're doused with it you're a goner. You'll lose a lot more than your consciousness!"

"Fine! Let it rain!" shouted Ed as he transmuted his handblade into a large umbrella.

His imposter turned on the nozzle, sending a wave of red water straight at Ed. Ed held his hand steady as the excess water started a pool around his feet.

"Ed, this is crazy!" shouted Al.

"Your brother's right! Just go and you can live!" shouted the Fake Ed, the smirk no longer on his face.

"Never!" shouted Ed and his imposter gasped. "I'm not giving up to some naïve kid who's desperate to be… just like daddy!"

The Fake Ed snarled and turned on the nozzle further, increasing the pressure. Ed started to slip backwards, unable to keep his ground. Suddenly his foot hit a puddle and he slipped backwards. He yelled out in surprise and no one noticing as Fletcher ran forward, knocking Ed aside and landing in the water himself. Al and Raven ran forward as Fletcher writhed on the ground in pain, the red water soaking into his clothing.

"Fletcher!" shouted Al as he helped Fletcher up. "Fletcher, hang in there."

"Brother, the reason Dad wanted to create a red stone was to bring happiness to people and make their lives better!" said Fletcher as he looked at his older brother who was staring at the ground in shame. "But what we've been doing here, it's actually been making people suffer hasn't it? Don't you see the cost of forging that stone?"

Ed and Raven stood up as Fletcher continued, his eyes starting to tear up.

"It doesn't matter who gets the credit anymore! Because this isn't…" Fletcher looked up at his older brother. "Because Dad would be ashamed if he could see what we've done!"

The Fake Ed looked up at his sibling but then away when a police whistle sounded somewhere outside the room. Everyone looked at the door before the trio looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Mr. Edward! Is everything all right in there!?" asked one of the guards as he pounded on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine!" shouted the Fake Ed. "I told them not to bother me in here."

"Heh. Well maybe they don't really trust you." said Ed as he pointed at his fake. "Though I can't see why except for, you know, lying about who you are!"

No one noticed as Fletcher crawled towards the door, too wrapped up in what was going on. He pulled out a piece of chalk and drew something on the door, Al gasping when he realized what was going on.

"What the? Fletcher!" shouted the Fake Ed as he looked at his younger brother who finished drawing his transmutation circle and activated it.

In a flash of green light a large tree grew over the doorway, blocking it and anchoring itself in place by using the floor and walls. Fletcher turned and said, "Run for it! Hurry!"

Suddenly the door started to buckle as the guards started to bang something heavy against it. Raven and Al turned to Ed who looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Brother…" said Al and Ed nodded.

"If they catch you we'll all be in trouble! So please, get out of here quickly! I promise I'll explain everything later!" shouted Fletcher as the guards continued to bang against the door.

"All right, let's go boys!" shouted Raven as she ran up to a window and broke through it.

Ed and Al followed her as she jumped the hedges and the wall before disappearing into the night. The Fake Ed ran to the window to watch as Fletcher walked to the middle of the room, holding the arm that was covered in red water.

"You can blame me brother." said Fletcher and his sibling looked away, ashamed.

Fletcher stumbled back over to the tree as the Fake Ed pulled out his red stone and started to siphon the red water off his brother. When he had most of it healed he started to lecture Fletcher.

"You promised you would never experiment with alchemy Fletcher. You know Dad didn't like you doing it." said the Fake Ed and two guards ran in bearing rifles, Fletcher looking up at them.

"My lab!?" shouted a man as he stumbled into the room. "What have they done to my lab?"

"Mr. Mugear." said the Fake Ed and the older man stopped to look at them.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're all right." said Mugear, looking concerned. "The stone? Has it been damaged?"

The Fake Ed held up the stone as he stood to assure him and said, "No need to worry. It's intact."

Mugear looked overjoyed as he took the stone and examined it closely.

"It's a decent size. I commend you for getting this far." said Mugear before looking up at the impostor. "But I'm afraid that our time-table has been pushed up. I need you to move directly into our contingency plan."

"But sir, we've made real progress." pleaded the Fake Ed, Mugear looking unimpressed. "We don't need to resort to that."

"Are you questioning the only person who's given you a chance?" asked Mugear angrily.

"No…" said the Fake Ed as he looked away. "No."

"There once was another alchemist who couldn't do what I asked him." said Mugear as he pulled out what appeared to be a round glass pitcher that was half full with red water. "He left here with his tail between his legs and he was never heard from again."

He dropped the red stone into the machine and it glowed red.

"What is that?" asked the Fake Ed, looking afraid as Mugear held up the machine.

"With this machine even a non-alchemist such as myself has options." said Mugear as he pointed the machine at the floor.

Red light shot out of the machine and into the floor, making it glow as it slowly advanced underneath the brothers. Suddenly ropes sprung out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the brothers who struggled against their new bonds.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the Fake Ed angrily as he struggled.

"Because I can. You honestly think I'm a fool don't you?" asked Mugear as he held the machine back up again, a crazy look in his eyes. "That I don't realize the true Edward Elric has an automail arm and travels with Raven Dain."

The brothers looked scared as Mugear revealed their biggest secret of all.

"Or that you're the sons of Nash Tringham!"

Belsio sat at the kitchen table with his back to the door, an annoyed look on his face. As the trio snuck through the door and were halfway to their room he called out to them.

"A lot of excitement up at the mansion tonight, huh?" asked Belsio, surprising Ed, Al, and Raven into stopping.

"You don't say…" said Ed as he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Second night in a row. There's not much hope for you is there?" asked Belsio and coughing could be heard from Elisa's bedroom.

"Is Elisa still here?" asked Al as they all looked at the bedroom door.

"Her father's gonna be furious but she wanted to stay here, and like you three, she won't listen to reason. I had no choice, though, with her coughing like that so I put her to bed." said Belsio as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

After getting a fire started he made some hot chocolate and they all sat down in the living room.

"We found out why those fake Elric brothers are up at the mansion. They're researching a substance called red water." said Raven as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Red water?" asked Belsio as he sat down, looking surprised.

"They want to crystallize it into a red stone, an alchemic amplifier. Stupid… compared to the Philosopher's Stone it's a cheap imitation. They're wasting their time." said Ed as he took a sip out of his cup.

"He said his father put his whole life into that research." said Al, Ed and Raven looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah." said Ed as he looked away. "Probably another lie."

"Unless… maybe they're the sons of Nash Tringham." said Belsio as he looked at the floor, the trio looking at him in surprise.

"Nash Tringham? You mean that theorist I read about? The guy who came up with the idea?" asked Raven intently.

"He grew up in Xenotime, just like me." said Belsio as he looked up. "He only moved to Central to put his research together on the red water. He was gone for years and then one night he showed up, out of the blue. It was raining."

A man wearing a grubby rain coat and hat walked off the platform as a train left, the rain coming down hard. He walked down the street, eyes down, not speaking to anybody when someone called out his name.

"Nash Tringham!" shouted Belsio from under his umbrella, a basket of lemons in the crook of his arm. "You really are back! Guess I lost that bet. How are you?"

Nash gave a weak smile and they both walked into a café to talk. They sat at a small table by one of the windows, Nash just staring down at the table looking depressed.

"The town's worse off now than when you left. I keep saying we need to give up on gold but that's a pill no one wants to swallow. So, how's the research going on the red water brains?" asked Belsio, a smile on his face again. "Any luck yet?"

"Abandoned. I'll never mess with it again. And I'm not going back to Central. Ever." said Nash without looking up.

"But, Nash, what about your family?" asked Belsio, surprised at his friend's decision.

"I've been a failure. Both as a good husband and a father." said Nash.

"No, Nash…" said Belsio as Mugear walked up, looking very good in his business suit.

"He left everything behind that mattered to him. But he wouldn't tell me a word about what had happened at Central. He was a wet, wounded animal ready to be pounced on and the town's biggest land baron, Mugear, had made his fortune selling blood."

Some time later Belsio was making a rock wall along the side of the road when Nash appeared, followed closely by Mugear.

"Beg me all you want, the answer's the same." said Nash and Belsio looked up from what he was doing.

"You're going to turn your back on this town too? The mines have dried up and people are suffering! But your red water could make us produce again! Once we have the gold the town will bounce back twice as strong! We need you Nash! You could be our hero! You can still make something out of your life!" said Mugear and Nash started shaking.

"Ultimately he gave in, secluding himself in Mugear's mine to resume research. And as the land baron promised the town was once again lit by gold. Furnaces were aflame, vendors filled the streets with their wares. Life returned to the people. But at the same time a mysterious plague began to spread. We had all the money we wanted but we couldn't find a cure. Many, many babies succumbed to the disease soon after birth." said Belsio when Ed interrupted him.

"Elisa was born then?" asked Ed as Elisa's coughing started up again, and Belsio nodded.

"When she was a baby an alchemic doctor named Marcoh passed through town and took a look at her."

A man with graying hair sat next to a bed when a tiny baby girl lay, coughing weakly.

"Somehow she's come into contact with red water. I'll do whatever I can." said Dr. Marcoh as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small test tube filled with a clear, red liquid.

He uncorked it and a bright flash of gold light obscured what he was doing as he worked. Belsio watched on, waiting and hoping.

"It glowed!?" asked Ed in surprise.

"Yes." said Belsio as he nodded.

"Dr. Marcoh…" said Raven as she bit her lip. "Dr. Marcoh… that name sounds so familiar but I just can't place it…"

"The doctor's tool…" said Al as he looked back and forth between Raven and Ed. "Could it have been the real thing?"

"Whatever it was we have that to thank for Elisa's survival. I hounded Nash all about the red water." said Belsio as he continued.

Belsio and Nash were at the same place where Mugear had first convinced the latter to come and work for him. Nash looked guilty as Belsio confronted him, extremely angry.

"Answer me Nash! Before this whole town becomes a graveyard! What the hell have you done here!?" asked Belsio.

"It's all my fault. I've brought it out… again. Sorry Belsio. I'm going to stop it. Once and for all." said Nash as he started to walk down the path that led to Mugear's mansion.

"But Nash…" said Belsio, looking surprised that Nash had given in that easily.

"That was the last time anyone ever saw him. Soon after the gold dried up and the town was once again on the decline. If those are indeed Nash's boys they must have come here in search of their father, or his work." finished Belsio.

Ed set down his cup and walked outside, shutting the door behind himself. Raven and Al looked at each other before Al followed him, leaving Raven and Belsio alone by the fire. When Al found him he was out in the orchard sitting up in one of the trees.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"What is it?" asked Ed without looking at him.

"Is it wrong? They wanted something to bring them closer to their dad." said Al.

"Oh please Al, they're just using their father to justify their own selfish causes." said Ed and Al looked down.

"Maybe, but is it really all that different from what we're doing?" asked Al calmly.

"Huh?" asked Ed.

"All I'm saying is I know how they must feel." said Al and Ed closed his eyes before looking up at the mansion.

"So you've heard of Dr. Marcoh before?" asked Belsio as Raven drank more of her hot chocolate.

"I can't say I have but the name sounds so damn familiar." said Raven angrily as she ran a hand through her hair. "It feels like it's at the tip of my tongue but then I can't remember."

"What about those boys? Do they plan on finding this Dr. Marcoh, if he's still alive?" asked Belsio.

"We've been searching for so long and haven't turned up anything substantial. Hopefully we'll be able to get a lead and find something real for a change." said Raven as she set down her cup. "And then everything can be normal again."

"Normal?"

"Don't get me started."

Meanwhile at the mansion Mugear was talking with the Tringham brothers, the expression on his face one of anger. The brothers were stuck in a small room with only one way out, the door which Mugear was standing next to. They had been handcuffed, but that was their only form of bondage.

"You're useless! You just had to put the contingency Phase 2 into effect!" shouted Mugear through the grill in the door.

"Brother, what is Phase 2?" asked Fletcher as he looked at his older brother.

"Simple really." said Mugear, drawing the attention of both brothers. "You introduce the red water into the drinking supply of pregnant women. It permeates their placenta, a factory of biological condensing."

"No!" shouted Fletcher as his brother got extremely angry.

"You shut up!" shouted the Fake Ed but Mugear ignored him.

"When the process is done you extract it and transmute it into a stone." said Mugear before laughing. "It's fool-proof. Let's mother nature do all the work."

The Fake Ed looked ashamed as Mugear finished.

"It's a shame. You've obviously inherited your father's cowardice." said Mugear before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted the Fake Ed and Mugear stopped. "Just tell me one thing Mugear. Did my father ever use that method on someone?"

"No. At the last minute he had a crisis of morality and backed out. If only he had gone through with it he would have saved his wretched life." said Mugear and the older brother looked shocked.

"You liar! You said he left here alive!" shouted the Fake Ed.

"Hmm…" said Mugear as he walked away.

"Wait Mugear! Get back here!" shouted the Fake Ed but one of the guards merely slammed the cover down over the window.

Lust sat on the raised part of the fountain, her feet dangling over the edge as Mugear explained his plan to her.

"I've taken care of everything. Now all we have to do is convince the real Elric brothers and their friend Raven Dain to put our plan into motion." said Mugear.

"You make it sound so easy… but those children are more complex than you think. Especially the girl." said Lust, no emotion in her voice.

"I can handle a group of children!" said Mugear as he clenched his fist, confidence in his voice. "Please, put a little trust in me! We're close to the milk and honey, I can feel it!"

Lust merely looked at Mugear before saying, "It's your gamble. Go ahead."

Mugear started walking away as Lust continued to speak, more to herself than anyone.

"One way or the other, things will work out."

The next day the trio made their way up to Mugear's mansion where he led them into the lab and began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry those impostors stole your identities. I was completely fooled by them, we all were I'm ashamed to say. The last thing I want to do is add insult to injury. I'm sure you have work to do. But since you three really are such accomplished alchemists there's a matter I'd like some help with." said Mugear as he talked to them, his voice showing no sign of lies.

"Something with red water by chance?" asked Ed, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Oh, so you have heard about it?" asked Mugear sounding excited as he walked forward and folded his hands. "That'll spare me having to explain. The truth of the matter is I've done my research as well and I've happened to hear some rumors that you're very interested in the Philosopher's Stone."

Mugear held up a decent sized red stone, but Ed and Raven looked unconvinced.

"Uh-huh." said Ed.

"What do you think Edward? Raven? It's the crystallized product of red water. A proto-type for the prize that you're after."

"And so what do we do with that?" asked Raven and Mugear didn't skip a beat.

"First of all, together we can save Xenotime. Once we revitalize the gold mine this town can get back on its feet again!" said Mugear when a sudden change came over Ed.

"Sounds like a good cause. So where are the fakes?" asked Ed, an angry look on his face.

"Taken care of. They're in the cellar." said Mugear as Ed clapped his hands and touched the stone with his finger, making it turn into powder. "Ah! What'd you do that for!?"

"We'll talk about the unfinished work later." said Ed as he looked smug. "First we execute those prisoners. We State Alchemists aren't the type to forgive liars."

"Oh, then you mean you're accepting my request for assistance?" asked Mugear, looking startled.

"He told you, let's take care of those pathetic kids first." said Raven with an evil glint in her eyes. "It's been a good while since we've killed anyone. We kinda miss it."

She looked at Mugear and grinned before saying, "You wanna watch?"

"Uh, no thanks." said Mugear as he jumped, looking scared, but recovered and folded his hands. "I'll let you three take care of it."

Raven smiled as Ed and Al looked at her, the evil look out of her eyes.

In the cell the Fake Ed sat crunched up in a ball, his forehead resting on his knees. Fletcher watched on in silence, wanting to comfort his brother but not knowing how.

"Brother." said Fletcher, hoping that would help his sibling.

Suddenly the brothers both looked up as the door opened to reveal Raven, Ed, and Al standing there.

"Hi!" said Al as he waved.

"Al, what are you doing here?" asked Fletcher, looking puzzled.

"We know who you guys are now and we know that your father was actually Nash Tringham." said Ed and both brothers gasped at the mention of their father's name. "But we don't know why you foolishly continue his work."

The Fake Ed looked at the floor before saying, "Because it was his dream and as his son it was my duty to see it through."

"So you honestly think this is what he wanted?" asked Raven and the Fake Ed looked ashamed. "You do realize the suffering that toxic water is causing the people of this town don't you? Well your father realized it. That's why he chose to abandon his research. And I can tell you right now you're not gonna find happiness by chasing your father's failed dream."

She walked forward and transmuted their handcuffs into kindling. The brothers looked surprised as their hands were freed.

"Live your own life and stop with all the acting, trying to be someone you're clearly not. Come on guys!" said Raven as she turned and headed back up the stairs.

The Tringham brothers merely sat there as the three headed back to the lab.

Mugear merely stared at the dust that was once a red stone. He had an evil grin on his face as he said, "Not to worry. That was nothing compared to what these kids will fashion for me."

"Which kids?" asked Ed and Mugear whirled around, surprised that they had heard him. "You mean us?"

The trio was standing in the doorway, Ed's arms crossed.

"I've been wondering. What ever happened to Nash Tringham? Just in case we have any questions to ask him." said Ed, Mugear still recovering from his shock.

"Nash Tringham… oh!" said Mugear as he managed to pull himself together. "His research wasn't making progress anymore so I had to let him go."

"Huh. You don't strike me as the type of guy who lets someone who knows all his secrets just walk away clean." said Raven as she stared at Mugear intently.

"I'm afraid I missed the implication." said Mugear, his act beginning to drop.

"I'm saying we don't answer to murderers Mugear! You got that!?" asked Raven angrily, Mugear looking surprised but his evil grin quickly covering his face.

"Really?" asked Mugear as he pulled out his machine. "In that case you're not getting out of here alive!"

He held up another stone, similar to the one Ed had destroyed but not as large or clear.

"There are plenty of other alchemists I can use!" shouted Mugear as the trio looked surprised that there was another one of those red stones.

"Another stone?" asked Al.

"So he's got more than one of those things!?" asked Ed and Mugear laughed.

"It may not be as potent as that other one." said Mugear as he dropped it into the machine. "But it'll do!"

The machine glowed for a brief second as a gun barrel appeared out of it. Mugear braced himself before shooting at the doorway. Ed dodge-rolled out of the way as Raven and Al dove to the left.

"Is that all you've got!?" asked Ed tauntingly, still in a half crouch.

Mugear merely laughed and turned around, his hand full of small red stones no bigger than gravel.

"Bad question!" shouted Ed as Mugear dumped the stones into his machine.

"Didn't think I had the stones!?" asked Mugear as the machine glowed red again and a whole bunch of gun barrels appeared.

"Aw, crap!" shouted Ed as Mugear started firing, but instead of one shot fire like before the machine released the bullets just like a machine gun.

He followed Ed who ran behind a large pillar for cover, Al and Raven close behind him.

"Whoa!" said Al as he jerked to a stop, almost stumbling into the line of fire.

"You can't hide for long!" laughed Mugear as he stopped shooting and poured more stones into his machine.

Mugear's machine glowed again and he continued shooting, the bullets beginning to wear down the edges of the pillar.

"Yeah, I hate to say it but he's right! We need an out, fast!" shouted Ed over the noise.

Suddenly Mugear's machine quit shooting and he started to search through his pockets for more ammo.

"Not done yet…" growled Mugear but gasped when his hands were seized by vines and wrapped together tightly as they were lifted above his head.

The trio looked over to see Fletcher next to a potted plant that he had transmuted to grow up the wall and along the ceiling to trap Mugear.

"Now's our chance!" shouted Ed as he peeked out from behind the pillar. "Push!"

At first the pillar didn't want to move but when it did it crashed down on Mugear, his screams silenced. When the dust cleared the Fake Ed stood up and smiled.

"Well Ed, I do hate to interrupt but it looked like you needed the help." said the Fake Ed.

"Nah!" said Ed, looking somewhat embarrassed, and his impostor smiled and sighed.

"We're not going to be chasing our Dad's dream anymore." said the Fake Ed as he looked at Raven. "You're right. It's time we live our own lives."

Fletcher smiled before saying, "Russell!"

"Russell?" asked Raven when Al noticed something.

"Ah! Brother!"

Everyone looked down at the pillar to see that part of the floor had been knocked down to reveal a set of hidden stairs.

"A secret passage!? Come on guys, time for a chase!" shouted Ed and Russell tossed everyone a mask before they ran down the tunnel.

They had been running for some time when Raven asked, "Russell, how much farther!?"

"The spring where the red water comes out is just up ahead! We're almost there. Argh!" shouted Russell when they came up to a stone wall blocking their path. "Mugear! He blocked our path!"

Ed walked forward, looking angry, and said, "He forgot who he's dealing with!"

He transmuted a hold in the wall to find Mugear waiting, a cannon pointing straight at the tunnel. Mugear fired the cannon and everyone jumped to the sides of the tunnel as the ball went whizzing past.

"I'll never surrender the spring!" shouted Mugear as he pointed at the fountain. "As long as I have the red water nothing can stop me! Least of all two diminutive State Alchemists and their copycat friends!"

Mugear knew he crossed the line when Ed stood in the middle of the tunnel, his bangs obscuring his face. He looked scared as Al prepared to contain Ed should he start throwing a tantrum.

"Huh?" asked Mugear as Ed just stood there."

"Ed!" shouted Russell insistently.

"Brother…" said Al as Raven drew her sword.

"You're not so tough without your precious water Mugear!" shouted Raven as she glared at Mugear through the opening in the wall.

"Diminutive State Alchemists? Points for the big word but you're still goin' down!" shouted Ed and Mugear got ready to launch the cannon again.

"Oh yeah!?" asked Mugear as he fired again, Ed transmuting the wall shut.

The ball crashed into the wall, sending rubble everywhere as it broke the wall. Russell's mask flew off as a rock hit it in his attempt to keep Fletcher safe. He held his breath as he fumbled for it but saw it had cracked in two.

"Here!" shouted Raven as she ripped hers off and shoved it over his face.

"Wait, what about you!?" asked Russell, the dust still clearing.

"I'll be fine. It didn't bother me before." said Raven as the dust cleared to reveal Mugear lying on the ground.

"You see now?" asked Ed as he walked up to Mugear. "Even with your stones we're on a whole other level!"

He gasped as the ceiling started to shake and small pieces started to fall. Everyone watched as large pieces of the ceiling started to drop.

"What's going on?" asked Mugear as he looked around to see the fountain being crushed by falling debris.

"Ed that's enough! Let's get out of here!" shouted Russell.

"Brother!" shouted Al as large chucks of rock fell around Ed, who merely shielded his face with his arms.

When he looked up he saw Mugear crawling over to the fountain, attempting to protect it from the large boulders threatening to land on it.

"I'll never surrender the spring!" shouted Mugear, shock all over his face as geysers of red water shot out from underneath the large rocks.

He started screaming as a large boulder dropped from the ceiling and landed on him, crushing the fountain. Everyone headed back up the tunnel when Russell suddenly stopped.

"Rushing water. The red water's overflowing." said Russell and everybody could hear it now.

Ed ran back the way they came several steps before transmuting a wall out of the ground, similar to the one Mugear had constructed earlier.

"That should hold it for now." said Ed, looking pleased.

"Won't it just come out somewhere else!?" asked Raven, the fumes from the red water not bothering her at all.

"That shock probably weakened the support beams!" shouted Russell as he turned and ran a couple of steps. "We should leave!"

They managed to make it out of the tunnel and mansion without incident, but when they got outside they saw a huge waterfall of red water climbing down the mountain behind the mansion. Raven ran forward and clapped her hands before slamming them into the ground, creating a huge rock wall out of the hill to stop the rushing water. As the water crashed against the barrier it threatened to spill over the edge.

"Now then, if we can just find a drain." said Ed as he looked around.

Fletcher bolted forward and ran down into the large patch of pine trees, chalk in his hand. He drew a hurried transmutation circle on one of the trees before resting his head against it, making it glow with a green light. The trees all glowed with the same green light as they began to suck up the red water, growing at an accelerated speed. When the light started to wear off they could see the trees turning red from all the water they had consumed.

"The trees. They're absorbing all the red water." said Raven as everyone watched, eye wide.

"I saw something like this back at the lab." said Al, Raven and Ed looking up at him.

"That's right. They were detoxifying the red water with plants." said Ed as Russell started walked towards Fletcher.

Fletcher looked up, startled, as Russell rested his hand against his younger brother's.

"See? It works." said Fletcher as he smiled."

Russell nodded and Fletcher turned back to his transmutation. Finally, the trees managed to absorb all the red water and Ed smiled.

"They pulled through. Well done." said Ed as Fletcher's transmutation circle stopped glowing.

Both Tringham brother's looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the task at hand.

"Thank you trees. Sorry for this." said Fletcher as both brothers close their eyes and the transmutation circle started glowing again.

The trees turned ice blue before shattering and blowing away. Raven clapped her hands and transmuted the large basin down again, the hill looking almost normal except for the lack of trees.

At the train station Ed, Raven, and Al sat close to their window to say farewell. Elisa held up the lemon basket she was holding and said, "Take these! They're from my uncle!"

"Great. Thank you very much." said Al as he reached down and took the basket.

"Stay out of trouble you guys!" said Elisa.

"Yeah and come back to see us!" said Fletcher.

"Sure. Of course we will." said Raven as Ed turned to Russell.

"So, are you sure you'll be able to make it in this town?" asked Ed.

"Belsio wants us to go work for him. Our agricultural alchemy should be pretty useful around his farm. So Ed." said Russell, suddenly serious. "You'll still hunt for the Philosopher's Stone after this?"

Ed looked surprised and glanced around before smiling and saying, "Yeah."

"If you want, I can tell you exactly how we crystallized the red stone." said Russell and Raven looked at him in surprise.

"But why?"

"It's not so much out of atonement, but just because you deserve to know." said Russell, Ed closing his eyes and smiling.

"Thanks a lot Russell but no thanks." said Ed as he shook his head. "We'll find the real article on our own. You can count on that!"

"You'll see Ed. When you come to visit this town will be better than ever!" said Fletcher.

"That's right! And by that time I'll probably be taller than you!" said Elisa with a big smile on her face, Ed poking his head out the window.

"Come on! Show a little respect for your elders huh?" asked Ed as Elisa, Fletcher, and Raven laughed. "I'm serious! Hey! Why's that funny!?"

The train's whistle sounded and the train started to move as Ed called out the window, "So long guys!"

"Good bye!" shouted Al.

"Take care!" shouted Raven as she waved out the window.

"Good bye!" shouted Fletcher as everyone on the platform waved.

"Don't forget to visit!" called out Elisa as the train picked up speed.

After several hours worth of travel Ed looked down and noticed a folded up note in the lemon basket. He leaned forward and grabbed it, Al and Raven watching him.

"Hey, a letter." said Ed.

"It's for us?" asked Raven as she leaned over to see what it said.

"Yeah, let me read." said Ed as he nudged Raven away while opening it.

His eyes traveled back and forth as he read the letter when all of a sudden his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What!?" shouted Ed.

"What's it say?" asked Al as he and Raven looked interested.

"Drop it! It's nothing okay!" shouted Ed as he tried to hide the letter.

"Oh!" said Al and Raven as they looked at each other before diving at Ed.

"Come on! Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" shouted Al as Ed squirmed around avoiding them.

"Get away from me, I'm serious!" shouted Ed as he held the letter close.

"If it's nothing then show it to us! Ha! Got it!" shouted Raven as she held the letter up before starting to read it.

"Hey, give it back!" shouted Ed as Al held him down and Raven read the letter aloud.

"Ed and Raven, thank you for all the help and words of wisdom you gave us. I'm sorry I was such a smart-ass to you at first but I am trying to be a better older brother to Fletcher, and I'll try hard to follow you example Ed. I guess you being a year older than me makes a big difference. Well, have a good trip. Russell. P.S. Don't tell Raven this but I think she's cute. Do you have any tips?" said Raven, her voice barely containing a snarl as she read Russell's note to Ed at the bottom.

"Damn. I can't believe he's a year younger than me and already so much taller! Life's so unfair!" shouted Ed and Raven glared at him.

"You care about height!? This guy thinks I'm cute and I'm older than him! What is his problem!?" asked Raven angrily as she stuffed the note back into the basket. "And he asked you for tips. Like you could give any."

Ed snarled and jumped at Raven, trying to punch her. When Al got Ed back into a seat he asked, "You think those two are gonna be all right?"

"Yeah they'll be fine. Maybe we will too." said Ed as the train sped off towards East City.


	5. Assessment

Assessment

Storm clouds gathered over East City, the grey masses releasing a steady drizzle. Outside the gates of the East Headquarters the three friends stood in the rain, not in any hurry to go inside.

"Well we're here." said Ed.

"Yup." said Raven as she crossed her arms.

"Argh." said Ed as his shoulders slumped.

"What's the matter?" asked Al as he turned to his older brother who started waving his arms and legs around.

"What do you think is the matter? Once again we'll have to listen to Colonel Sarcasm tell us how we screwed up." said Ed as he scratched his head before breaking into a Mustang impersonation, crossing his arms and standing up straight. "Struck out on the Philosopher's Stone again, huh?"

Raven and Al watched as Ed started doing a weird little dance, still continuing his impersonation.

"How am I supposed to keep funding this goose-chase? Money doesn't grow on trees there chiefs." said as he snapped his fingers and ended his weird little dance, but started staring at the ground as if looking for something. "Ed? Where'd you run off to? Oh, wait, there you are! I couldn't see you there behind my paperwork, seeing as how you're so short and all!"

"Hey, that's pretty good." said Raven as Al looked somewhat annoyed by his brother's antics.

Al suddenly straightened as if hearing something and walked off to the side, Raven not noticing as Ed started laughing in his weird voice. Ed suddenly stopped and leaned forward, sighing, before turning back to normal.

"I know, we're all ready here so we might as well get the verbal abuse over with." said Ed as he stood up straight. "Let's go Al. Hey, Al!"

Ed and Raven looked around, calling for him.

"Huh?" asked Raven as she looked around and found him. "Al!"

Al jumped up as if electrocuted, his hand clutching his chest plate as he stood up, giving a weak laugh.

"Coming!"

He walked over to them when a kitten could be heard faintly from within him.

"What are you up to?" asked Raven, looking suspicious.

He gave anther weak laugh when a man's scream could be heard from within East Headquarters.

"What was that?" asked Ed as they all looked up at the bland looking building.

Inside Breda climbing on top of a large cupboard, looking extremely scared. Hawkeye, Falman, and Havoc walk over as Breda appears to be scared of nothing.

"What's the problem Breda?" asked Havoc, annoyed at the disturbance.

"Havoc, be careful! It's on the loose!" screamed Breda as he pointed at a small puppy sitting on the floor, its tail wagging back and forth. "Th-Th-There's nothin' protectin' us! Over there! Over there!"

"Care to explain this one Falman?" asked Hawkeye as they all turn to look at the puppy.

"It is a dog Lieutenant." said Falman as he stepped forward. "Carnivorous Canine Mammal. I believe the scientific name is-"

"That's not what I'm asking Falman. You need to loosen up." said Hawkeye and Falman saluted.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I will continue to work on that." said Falman as Fuery walked over and picked up the puppy.

"Sorry sirs. I found him this morning. He was all on his own." said Fuery as he held the puppy in his arms.

"M.S.G. Fuery!" said Falman as Fuery stood up.

"So, you gonna keep him?" asked Havoc casually.

"I wish I could Lieutenant Havoc. But as I'm sure you're aware there's no pets allowed in the NCO living quarters." said Fuery sadly.

"Well that certainly doesn't mean you can keep him in the office Cain." said Hawkeye reprovingly and Fuery looked down at the puppy sadly.

"I know it, I just… he was shivering out in the rain and I felt sorry for him." said Fuery when he looked up with sudden inspiration. "You're higher-ups. You could keep him."

"Not me!" said Falman as he held up his hand. "I'm in the dorms too!"

"No way! I hate those beasts!" shouted Breda from his position on top of the cupboard, Fuery looking sad until Havoc grabbed the puppy by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll take him off your hands." said Havoc as he started walking away. "I like dogs."

"Thank you Lieutenant!" said Fuery as he looked really happy. "He's really sweet!"

"Sure, I hear they're good when stir-fried. A few spices…" said Havoc and Fuery looked scared as Havoc puts his head by the puppy. "Yes sir. Here in the East they raise em as a delicacy. Especially these plump ones."

Hawkeye suddenly snatched the puppy out of Havoc's hand, making him look up in surprise. She hands it back to a relieved looking Fuery, her face a determined calm.

"Let's try to find him a better owner, okay?" asked Hawkeye as Fuery held the puppy close.

"Good plan." said Fuery as Havoc walked back over.

"Please, it was a joke." said Havoc and everybody looked at him, clearly expressing that it was not funny.

The puppy looked at the door and started barking as Ed, Al, and Raven walked in, looking around.

"So, uh, should we come back later?" asked Ed ad Hawkeye turned around smiling, Fuery hiding the puppy and covering its mouth so it couldn't bark.

"So Edward, Alphonse, Raven. I guess this means you're back." said Hawkeye as the trio looked happy when a meow comes from inside Al's armor.

He looked scared as Ed and Raven turned on him, looking annoyed as everyone else looked confused.

"Strange…" said Hawkeye, not taking her eyes off the scared looking Al.

"Excuse us." said Ed as he and Raven pushed Al out the door, the latter giving a weak laugh. "We need to talk with Al!"

"Raven, Edward, I believe you have reports to make!" shouted Hawkeye, Ed and Raven running back in looking shocked as they salute her.

"Thanks for the reminder, sir. We'll speak to the Colonel now!" said Raven before they both ran back outside into the hallway, closing the door behind themselves.

Down the hall Al took off his chest plate to reveal the small kitten he had hidden inside himself. Ed and Raven petted it as Ed reprimanded Al without looking up.

"Al, be rational. We don't have the means to care for it. You can't just go picking up any stray you see." said Ed as the kitten rubbed against his hand.

"It's not any stray! He called to me! He's wet and hungry. Can't we keep him?" asked Al and Ed looked up angrily.

"No Al! Now go put it back where you found it!" shouted Ed and Al looked at Raven who just shook her head sadly.

He just crouched there for a moment before leaning forwards, sobbing noises emanating from within.

"Jerk!" shouted Al suddenly as he knocked Ed flying before running away, crying, not bothering to put his chest plate back on. "I hate you! You're not even human!"

"Come on Al, don't run! Think of the kitten!" shouted Raven as the kitten bounced around, meowing desperately as Al refused to stop.

"I know! I am! I'm the only one who is!" shouted Al as he ran down the hall and out of sight.

When he was gone Raven turned to Ed who was dusting himself off and shook her head.

"Couldn't you have at least waited until it had stopped raining before telling him that?" asked Raven wearily as she started trudging back to Mustang's office.

"That would just be a sign that he could keep it." said Ed, not moving. "Where are you going?"

"We have a report to make. You do know that right?" asked Raven as she looked at Ed, one eyebrow raised.

"Argh!" shouted Ed as he smacked himself on the forehead. "Let's get this over with."

After they had made their reports they were sent in Mustang's office. Raven watched as Mustang quietly read their reports while Ed stared off into space as if remembering something.

"Wow." said Mustang as he finished reading. "You really have made some bang for our buck."

"Don't start with us okay?" asked Ed, exasperated. "You're the one who told us to go to Lior, for a stone that turned out to be a fake!"

"That's true, but I didn't ask you to unseat their favorite prophet." said Mustang, still smiling as Ed looked pleased.

"Yeah and now a town ripe for uprising is under the rule of the military again." said Ed when he looked startled and then angry. "Wait a minute… is that what you were planning all along!?"

"You know, I've heard an off rumor about Xenotime and its land baron Mugear. Apparently he's missing and his mansion collapsed." said Mustang without missing a beat.

"Yeah, Xenotime…" said Ed, trying to fake stupidity as he scratched his cheek. "Now where is that again? That's city right?"

Raven shot him a glance as Mustang continued.

"Maybe I should have you both file a report on the red water too." said Mustang, Ed getting angry. "I almost forgot. We had a little inquiry from a detective in Aquroya. So tell me Ed, is it true Psiren's a real ten under the mask?"

Roy looked up at Ed who blushed and looked away, Raven merely crossing her legs and brushing out the creases in her pants.

"So you know everything we do, is that what you're trying to tell us? Great, I'm glad we had this talk." said Raven smoothly as she looked up at Roy.

"Settle down." said Roy as he stood up and walked over to the window. "You two can at least look like you're following orders."

"Why?" asked Ed as he looked at Mustang angrily. "So we can turn into some more of your toadies? We've got other objectives you know."

"Like the Philosopher's Stone? It's been three years and you haven't gotten any closer." said Mustang, Ed and Raven standing up.

"We're going to find it no matter what." said Ed before straightening and giving Mustang a little bow, Raven copying him.

They started towards the door when Raven stopped and turned around.

"Colonel, tell me if the name Marcoh rings any bells for you. He's a doctor and alchemist who showed up in Xenotime with no background five years ago. Apparently he cured the poisoning caused by the red water, which no one else could do, using some kind of alchemy. You always seem to know a little about everything and the military's bound to have a file on someone that skilled." said Raven, Mustang not turning around.

"The name isn't familiar, no. But I'll check on it." said Mustang when someone knocks on the door, all three turning.

"Company, sir!" shouted Hawkeye as she ran in, looking harassed.

A large number of troops file in and stand against the wall in a neat line, all at attention, a tall bald man with dark skin and a black pointed mustache at their head. Mustang looked around angrily when his eyes fell on Hughes who just shrugged.

"What brings me this pleasant surprise Brigadier General?" asked Mustang as he saluted, not looking pleasantly surprised.

"As of today we'll be taking over this East HQ as our temporary Central Command." said the Brigadier General Basque Gran and Mustang's eyes narrowed.

"May I ask what's wrong with the one in Central, sir?" asked Mustang and laughter sounded from down the hall.

"I know Mustang, I asked the same thing." said Fuhrer King Bradley as he walked in, his secretary tailing him, people moving aside to let him through. "Sorry for the hassle. Everybody at ease now!"

"Fuhrer Bradley, welcome sir." said Mustang as he slowly dropped his salute, Ed staring at the Fuhrer's secretary while Raven watched Hughes who was on the verge of laughing.

"You're job is not to ask questions, Colonel. The Fuhrer and his staff will run this place, both to operate as Central Command and to observe the region. I trust you'll make us comfortable." said Gran unpleasantly.

Later when everybody was in the mess hall, Havoc and Breda peeked in through a window at one of the ends.

"Look at all those chains." said Havoc as they examined all the new soldiers.

"Those are for the silver pocket-watches they only give out to State Alchemists, aren't they?" asked Breda.

"Yeah. Mean's every one of these guys is a full-fledged alchemist." said Havoc.

Meanwhile, at a table on the other end of the hall, Ed and Raven where talking to Hughes. He showed them a picture across the table of Elysia riding a new red tricycle. Both Ed and Raven look at each other, "Why me?" written all over their faces.

"Look, can you believe how big Elysia's gotten? She can even ride a tricycle now! She follows me everywhere on that thing. Like my own escort of cuteness!" said Hughes as he kissed the picture, both alchemists looking up at him.

"Yep, you're the same as ever Major. Nice and insane." said Ed.

"I've got more pictures. Wanna see?" asked Hughes excitedly and Raven spoke up rather quickly.

"Maybe later, okay? Anyway, if you knew this transfer was gonna happen, you could've warned Mustang." said Raven before smiling.

"Not a chance! I had to see the look on Roy's face! Oh, by the way." said Hughes as he held his finger up. "I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now!"

Raven and Ed glance at each other as Hughes points at himself.

"Got me in charge of Court Marshal investigation." said Hughes looking extremely proud of himself as Ed and Raven look away.

"Sounds fun-filled beyond belief. Shouldn't you be in Central then?" asked Ed.

"Why? So I can work in a bunch of empty offices? All the major big-wigs are fleeing Central as fast as they…" said Hughes, Ed and Raven looked surprised, and he realized he let something slip he shouldn't have. "Never mind!"

Ed and Raven get angry as Hughes started babbling to cover up for himself.

"Uh, how's the, uh, search going for the, uh…" leaned in closed between Ed and Raven. "You-know-what stone?"

"Well, we're closer or I'd like to think we are." said Raven, she and Ed looking a little uncomfortable from Hughes' closeness. "Right now we're looking for a guy named Marcoh who might have answers for us. But we can't get Mustang to talk to tell us what he's got on him."

Hughes leaned back a bit before saying, "Well have you considered that he might not have anything?"

"No, Roy Mustang's hiding stuff from me!" shouted Ed angrily, not noticing as a large shadow fell over them. "I can definitely tell."

"And what am I, chopped liver?" asked Raven and Ed looked at her apologetically.

"Did I hear you say the name Marcoh, Crimson Blade?" asked Gran, the three looking up in surprise.

"Brigadier General Gran." said Hughes, not with any respect.

"The Iron Blood Alchemist. What do you want?" asked Ed.

"What if I did?" asked Raven casually as everybody turned to stare, Gran starting to growl.

"What do you want with Marcoh? He's a filthy deserter." said Gran, Ed and Raven looking surprised. "Six years ago a brigade of State Alchemists were called on to neutralize the Eastern Rebellion and Marcoh was in their ranks. But he went AWOL before the battle was done. The coward's been missing ever since."

"Sounds like you have some deep personal issues to work out. I'll be here when you do." said Raven before cocking her head to one side and turning away. "What were you saying Ed?"

Back at Mustang's office, Ed and Raven confronted the emotionless colonel. He merely stared at his desk as he set down a vase of flowers, the two younger alchemists glaring at him angrily.

"A deserter? Don't know him, sorry."

After finding Al again they went to the library to check the records for Dr. Marcoh. Their searching only resulted in a big pile of books on the floor and short tempers all around.

"Dr. Marcoh? Nope. Dr. Marcoh? Not here, damn it!" shouted Ed as he held the book he was holding really close to his face. "Wouldn't you know it? He's been erased from all the record books! Clearly Mustang knows but he's not talking!"

"Oh shut up! You think you're the only one pissed off here!?" asked Raven angrily as she threw another book onto the floor, Hughes looking surprised as he walked in.

"I'll have to beat it out of him!" shouted Ed as he shook his fist, Al trying to calm him down.

"A fight!? You couldn't get away with that!" shouted Al when another meow came from inside his armor.

Al looked startled and held out his hands, giving a weak laugh as Ed and Raven looked at him, their tempers already frayed.

"Your stomach purring?" asked Ed.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, you know it's still raining outside." said Al really fast as Hughes walked up and waved.

"Ed, Raven, I forgot to mention something earlier, what with the pictures-"

"Get to the point." growled Ed and Raven angrily as they looked at Hughes, making him jump backwards in fright.

"Fine, I will. Rude little…" said Hughes as he coughed and spoke normally. "As I was saying, due to conditions your assessments will he held here."

"Assessments?" asked all three as they looked at Hughes surprised.

"You mean to renew their State Alchemist certifications?" asked Al and Ed looked down at the floor.

"Hmm." said Ed as Hughes looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you later 'bout all your options." said Hughes as Ed jumped to his feet looking excited.

"I've got it Major!" said Ed and Hughes jumped at him angrily.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" shouted Hughes as he jabbed Ed in the chest before stepping back.

"Seriously, I know the perfect way to show off my skills!" said Ed as he looked at Al and Raven, Hughes looking down surprised. "Right?"

"Oh no…" said Al as Ed smirked.

"Come on Ed, do you really think that's gonna work?" asked Raven as she dropped the book she was holding. "Well if you do it I guess I have to as well."

"A three way match… I like it." said Hughes as he rubbed his chin.

Back outside Mustang's office Fuery was tending to the puppy while discussing the match. He kneeled down and gave the puppy a dish of water before saying, "Battle Assessment? Sounds weird."

"Does the army really do that?" asked Breda as he, Havoc, Falman, and Hawkeye were sitting at their desks, Hawkeye reading a book.

"Yeah, sometimes. The alchemists go up against each other in a mock battle and they're graded on how they use their skills. I just think it's weird Ed actually requested it and Raven went along with it." said Havoc.

"Yeah and picking the colonel. That's a heck of an opponent to take by choice. But seriously though, who do you think would win, if… if they both we're really givin' their all?" asked Breda.

"Are you kidding? It's gotta be the Flame!" said Fuery as he picked the puppy up.

"I don't know. You can't count out Fullmetal or Crimson Blade either. Those kids are heroes in this region. Then again when you think about all the stories of Mustang during the rebellion…" said Havoc.

"But why would Ed propose this to begin with?" asked Fuery and Havoc looked at him. "It's so risky."

"I heard it was for a cat." said Hawkeye, not looking up from her book as everyone looked at her. "The conditions are that if Ed or Raven wins Mustang has to take care of it."

"A cat?" asked Fuery sadly as he looked down at the puppy in his arms. "I guess that's bad news for this guy. I was hoping the colonel would take him."

Fuery and the puppy looked depressed when the door opened to reveal Mustang standing there. Everyone watched as he walked up to Fuery and stared at the puppy.

"Sir?" asked Fuery when Roy snatched the puppy without warning, making it yelp.

"Dog, huh?" asked Roy as he held the puppy out in front of him with two hands before speaking in a really happy and weird voice. "I love dogs!"

"Really, you mean it?" asked Fuery looking really excited and Roy leaned in really close, a scary look in his eye.

"Of course! Dogs embody loyalty." said Mustang, his eyes glowing with a weird light. "They follow their master's commands above all else."

He looked away and started shaking the puppy up and down, Fuery looking scared.

"Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and they never once beg for a paycheck!" shouted Mustang as he turned away from a shocked looking Fuery, holding the puppy in one hand. "Trust me Fuery; they're the great servants of man! Loyal Canine How We Salute Thee!"

Roy stared laughing manically, everyone watching him except Hawkeye who still hadn't looked up from her book.

"Well, you're awfully manic today, sir. I figured that challenge would worry you some." said Havoc, a grin on his face, and Roy stopped laughing and acted serious.

"Come on, the Fuhrer knows it wouldn't be fair with me against the kids. I'd love to show off my valor but there's no way he's gonna allow it." said Roy confidently.

"That sounds like a very interesting fight. I'm going to allow the Battle Assessment."

Roy looked surprised at the Fuhrer's response and said, "But Fuhrer!"

They weren't the only people in the room. Basque Gran and the Fuhrer's secretary stood behind King Bradley's chair while several guards were positioned around the room, guns at the ready. Hughes was also there, standing off at the side while Hawkeye and Havoc stood by the door.

"Fuhrer's spoken colonel. You can use the parade grounds. That way you won't have to worry about all the collateral damage." said Hughes as the Fuhrer took a sip of his tea.

"What's wrong Mustang? You're sure of your own skills, aren't you?" asked Gran and Mustang looked angry.

"Go on, fight Fullmetal and Crimson Blade. I think it's going to be a lot of fun." said King Bradley.

Roy excused himself and started talking once out in the hallway.

"You can't say I didn't try to protect the kids." said Mustang, smug, as Hawkeye and Havoc walked behind him, looking at each other. "But I'll dutifully obey my orders, at least until I become Fuhrer and every one of them is obeying me!"

"Be more discreet about those declarations, sir." said Hawkeye as she looked forward.

"She's right, chief." said Havoc as he looked at Mustang, a smile on his face. "It's a presumptuous thing to say. You got a death wish or something?"

Mustang suddenly stopped, Hawkeye and Havoc following his example as they look at each other again.

"That's a stupid question Havoc." said Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc looking at him. "I say it because it's true. And when I'm Fuhrer there'll be changes."

Suddenly Roy whirled around shouting, "That day, all female officers well be required to wear tiny miniskirts!"

He struck a pose and Hawkeye gave a loud sigh as Havoc's nose started to bleed, his cigarette falling forgotten to the ground.

"You're a miracle Mustang!" shouted Havoc as he crawled forward and hugged Mustang's outstretched leg. "I'll follow you for the rest of my life!"

"Yes." said Mustang solemnly as Hawkeye walked past.

"Try telling that to Raven." said Hawkeye and Roy looked undiminished. "I'm sure she'll have a few choice words to say to you."

The next day a large make-shift arena had been set up in the middle of East Headquarters, all the solders gathered around it. On one side sat King Bradley in a small open tent, his secretary and Basque Gran behind him. In the middle stood Hughes on a podium with a large sign behind him, but it was hidden by a huge sheet. He struck a pose as he addressed the audience by the use of a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Eastern Command Center Festival! A guaranteed break from that soldier grind! Incidentally, take a look!" shouted Hughes as he pulled a string, removing the large sheet over the sign to reveal a large picture of Elysia hugging a teddy bear.

All the soldiers looked dumbstruck as Hughes held his hand up to the sign, looking extremely proud.

"My daughter who turned three this year! Isn't she adorable!?" asked Hughes and the crowd started booing and throwing random objects at him, one knocking the back of the sign so it would fall forward.

Hughes looked back in surprise as the sign started falling and continued to scream into the microphone.

"Oh no! Don't fall on Daddy! Elysia!" shouted Hughes as the sign finally crashed down on him.

Once the sign was cleared away Hughes reappeared, his face covered with bandages and scrapes. He struck another pose, this one with his finger in the air while he continued his commentary.

"And now, without further distraction we move directly to the day's main event! In the red corner, the Flame Alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion!" shouted Hughes before pointing at Mustang who was backed by Falman and Hawkeye. "Colonel Roy Mustang! Give it up!"

Roy looked around angrily as the crowded booed him, several people shouting at him.

"Lousy ogre!"

"You just want a promotion!"

"Give me back my girlfriend!"

Once again Hughes assumed his new pose and continued on through the booing.

"In the blue corner the Fullmetal Alchemist and living legend of the people!" shouted Hughes as he pointed at Ed who was standing with Al, the kitten in his arms. "Let's hear it for Edward Elric!"

Al watched Ed who was staring at the ground, the crowd booing him as well.

"What! Where!? I can't see him!"

"Working grade schooler's more like it!"

"Good luck, bean sprout!" shouted a man and Al had to restrain Ed who was prepared to jump into the crowd and attack the offending man.

"Don't call me small!" shouted Ed angrily, waving his arms and legs around as Al held him with his one free arm. "I'll break down your feet and stick 'em on your head!"

"Calm down!" shouted Al and Ed stopped, panting as he bent over, a crazy look in his eyes.

"Okay Al, you're right. Today's a great day. The day I beat Mustang's pompous mug in front of the whole army and get some damn respect!" said Ed.

"But we're indebted to him brother!" said Al, trying to get his brother to see sense.

"He's asked for it! Saying he knows all we do, acting like he let our secret out, then not telling us what we need to know!" said Ed.

"So what's your strategy?" asked Al and Ed bared his teeth, holding his fist up.

"I told you! A fist in his face!" shouted Ed as Hughes finished his introduction.

"And finally in the yellow corner the Crimson Blade Alchemist and extremely violent girl who-" started Hughes when Raven glared at him. "Uh, I mean just the Crimson Blade Alchemist, Raven Dain!"

He pointed at Raven who smiled and waved as the whole crowd cheered.

"Do you think she's single?"

"You're really cute!"

"Marry me!"

When they were done cheering Al, Hawkeye, and Falman went off to the stands to watch as the three contestants stared at each other, Hughes standing in the middle.

"This assessment means nothing to me. If I or Raven wins you tell us all you know about Marcoh, and let's not forget you'll have a new cat." said Ed seriously and Mustang just stood there and smiled.

"Alchemists get seeeet!" shouted Hughes before clearing his throat, turning around, and running away. "Ready and fight!"

"What!?" asked Ed as his eyes flew from Hughes to Mustang who already had his arm out.

"Too slow." said Mustang as he snapped his fingers, causing a large explosion in front of Ed.

The crowd gasped as Ed was thrown back by the blast, landing on his hands and knees extremely pissed off.

"Damn it! That was a cheap shot!" shouted Ed angrily but quickly looked scared and ran as Mustang snapped several more times. "Argh! What are you doing!?"

Ed tripped as Roy continued his barrage of explosions.

"A soldier favors haste over cleverness. Means there are no cheap shots Edward. Strike quickly and you'll end it quickly too!" shouted Mustang as he moved forward for another attack.

Raven just stood there, a look of annoyance on her face as Ed and Roy concentrated on attacking each other. She crossed her arms and looked around, waiting for one of them to take notice but when they didn't she cursed inaudibly. In the stands Fuery watched in amazement, the puppy in his arms.

"Those flames are coming out of nowhere! How does he do that?" asked Fuery as Mustang snapped his fingers.

"Oh, so this is the first time you've seen the colonel fight? His right glove's made of special material called ignition cloth. When he snaps it makes a spark. After that he uses alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air and boom: bombs on command." said Havoc as Ed ran from Raven and Roy's combined attacks.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Just wait till I stop running!" shouted Ed, the edge of his coat on fire as he ran towards the stands.

Havoc, Breda, and Fuery looked surprised as Ed jumped over the wall, using Fuery head as a support.

"Sorry!"

Mustang slowly walked towards the crowd, looking around the crowd, all of the people looking scared.

"Well, I guess I can't torch you all… hmm…" said Mustang as he smirked, calling out in a loud voice. "This is hard! He's such a small target!"

"Who are you calling small!?" shouted Ed as he flared, jumping above the crowd.

"If your opponent is of choleric temper." said Mustang as he turned to face Ed and raised his hand. "Seek to irritate and never fall for an enemy's taunts."

The entire crowd, including Ed, looked scared as they realized what Mustang was about to do. Mustang merely closed his eyes and snapped, sending everyone in that section into the air.

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted Ed as the nearby people started running away.

"Okay, maybe I overdid it." said Mustang as he looked through the smoke for Ed, stopping when he saw Ed's coat flap in the wind. "Need more?"

Roy gasped when he realized that it was a dummy Ed had transmuted and put his coat on to trick Roy. He let a cry of surprise escape his lips as he turned around to see Ed lunging at him, his handblade freshly transmuted.

"Cheap shot!" shouted Ed as his handblade sliced the transmutation circle off Roy's glove, leaving the rest of his hand untouched.

"Damn!" shouted Roy as Ed stopped and whirled around to face him, smiling.

"Without that glove you can't make flames anymore, can you?" asked Ed, extremely cocky, as he clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground, starting a transmutation. "That's advantage Elric!"

The crowd watched in amazement as they recovered as Ed transmuted a large cannon that he had pointed straight at Mustang. He looked surprised before he smiled and pulled his left hand out of his pocket to reveal that it was wearing one of his ignition cloth gloves.

"Ah!" screamed Ed as Mustang snapped his fingers, destroying the cannon in an extremely large explosion.

The entire parade ground was reduced to rubble from Mustang's last attack. Ed surfaced from a pile of rubble, coughing heavily as Mustang walked up to him.

"All war is deception. Think your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his strength. Remember that." said Roy as he looked down at Ed very smugly.

"Just end it." said Ed looking angry.

"You don't have to ask." said Roy as he prepared to snap when something wrong happened.

A boy crouched in front of him held a gun, looking extremely scared of Roy replaced Ed. When Roy blinked the image was replaced by Ed, who had his handblade at Roy's throat. They stared at each other when something cold pressed into the back of Ed's and Roy's necks. Raven smiled at them as she held her sword against Roy's neck and a newly transmuted dagger against Ed's.

"Yet Roy you forgot the most important rule of all. Never forget an opponent and give them the advantage of surprise." said Raven as she smiled at them both.

"All right, that's far enough." said King Bradley as he walked up through the rubble clapping his hands. "An excellent fight by three skilled alchemists."

Raven backed off, allowing Ed to lower his arm and Roy saluted the Fuhrer.

"We are honored by your compliment Fuhrer!" said Roy as he stood at attention.

"Don't stop us now. We're not done yet!" said Ed, looking upset and King Bradley nodded.

"That may be true but if I let you go on it would be much harder for just the three of you to clean up."

Though the three had started cleaning up right after the battle, they still had a long ways to go at sunset. Hawkeye and Al watched as they toiled to get the parade grounds back to what they used to be.

"They don't have a choice but to spend time together now. The Fuhrer ordered all three to fix the mess." said Hawkeye.

"Raven's not too happy since she didn't cause any of the mess but still has to clean up." said Al as Ed transmuted a piece of ground together again.

Roy stuck his shovel into a patch of dirt before sitting down, yawning.

"This is the reason I tried to avoid the fight." said Roy, Ed and Raven turning to look at him.

"What happened? Why did you hesitate at the end?" asked Ed and Roy looked up at him confused.

"Huh?"

"I don't need anyone to cover for me. If you had time to beat me you should have done it." said Ed and Raven rolled her eyes, Roy looking away.

"This goes back more years than I care to admit but there was something called the Ishbal Rebellion." said Roy, suddenly wide awake.

"Part of the Eastern Rebellion, right? When the people of Ishbal clashed with the military?" asked Raven and Roy looked sad.

"I saw my share… of really terrible things. Dr. Marcoh, the deserter…" said Roy, Ed and Raven looking surprised. "He was the smartest one among us. I still think so, even now."

"Is that why you kept quiet about him? Out of respect?" asked Raven, Ed looking rather pissed that Roy had kept that vital piece of information from him.

"But, maybe I was wrong not to tell you. You should pay him a visit. So you'll know for yourself." said Roy and the two younger alchemist's heads snapped back to his direction.

"You mean he's alive?" asked Raven suddenly and Roy turned his head before nodding.

"Colonel, you still haven't told me yet, why you hesitated and didn't finish me when you could. Never mind, you don't have to say." said Ed before he and Raven set back to work.

Later on, once the damage had been restored, Fuery finally found someone to take the puppy.

"Well if you've got no other candidates I guess I can handle him Cain." said Hawkeye, both Fuery and the puppy looking excited.

"Really! That's awesome!" said Fuery as the puppy jumped out of his arms and ran over to the wall.

Everyone watched as the puppy began to pee on the wall, Fuery smiling.

"Sorry. Guess he's just relieved to have an owner." said Fuery and Hawkeye took out her gun and fired it seven times in the puppy's direction.

When the smoke cleared the puppy sat there with his paws in the air, all seven shots scattered around near his body. Hawkeye held her gun up, smiling, as she addressed her new pet.

"Now you won't be doing that again will you pup?" said Hawkeye and everyone looks scared. "See, you've got a strict mommy now. The bathroom's out here, got it Black Hayate?"

"What's wrong with all you people?" asked Fuery who was in tears.

The trio stood outside Mustang's house, the small kitten sitting in a small wooden box next to the steps. The moon shone down on them as they said their silent farewells to the kitten.

"After all the info the colonel gave us on Marcoh we can't expect him to keep this little guy too. Equivalent Exchange. We'd end up owing too much." said Ed sadly.

"Yeah, I know." said Al and the kitten meowed sweetly.

Ed transmuted the box into a small baby carriage before stepping back, Raven patting Al on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Al, it's just the best we can do." said Raven before walking away with Ed.

Al stood there for a few seconds longer before turning and walking away, the kitten meowing one last time.

Meanwhile Mustang and Hughes were sitting at the bar, each sporting a small glass of something.

"About Lior, that desert town in Ed's and Raven's reports. Are you aware that General Hakuro's detachment has been dispatched over there?" asked Hughes and Roy looked up at him in surprise. "I hear it's turning into a pretty ugly civil war. Raven and Ed said that their prophet Cornello had been removed as a sham and the people would open their eyes. But a priest is still there and going strong, and now he's calling his followers to this uprising. I can't say for sure if it's the same guy they fought though."

Roy looked back at his drink and Hughes looked up at him.

"You think you should send them into investigate?" asked Hughes and Roy takes a drink before slowly lowering his glass.

"They believe they saved that town. It's one of the first successes they've had." said Roy, looking sad. "I'll let them keep thinking that for a while. They'll learn the truth soon enough. We always do. So isn't it about time you told me? I know you didn't all come here to observe us."

Roy looked at Hughes who didn't return the gesture.

"The big-wigs. They kept wearing the Fuhrer down until he agreed to move us." said Hughes and he looked up. "It's the alchemist killer Roy. There have already been five officer slayings in Central."

Roy's eyes widen at the news, Hughes still staring forward.

"You won't win! They'll find you! You're a barbarian, nothing more!"

A State Alchemist struggled against the man who held him up by the face with just one arm. Suddenly with a small explosion and a spray of blood the State Alchemist hung limp in the man's grip. He dropped the dead State Alchemist to the ground unceremoniously before taking off his sunglasses, his face and part of his jacket and shirt sprayed with blood.

Though it was night, his clothes were clearly visible. He wore a yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants with a white stripe running down each side of his legs. His skin was dark and a large white scar shone like a beacon against his forehead, the color of his eyes hidden by the poor light.

"Time to head east." said the man as he turned around and walked away.


	6. Ishbala's Chosen

Ishbala's Chosen

Gunfire sounded over the bloody and body-ridden streets of Lior. The people still alive seemed defeated and sad as they just sat around, their clothing covered in blood. One of the only things that stirred in the streets were a group of men who watched as their leader shook a dying man, blood coming out of his mouth.

"If he's really a prophet who can make miracles whenever he wants, then why is it turning out like this!?" asked the man, almost in hysterics.

Meanwhile at the temple a large group of people had fastened ropes to the large Leto statue right outside the doors. They were attempting to pull it down while another crowd fought to get into the temple, the temple keepers barely keeping them out.

"Please cease fighting!" shouted a man over a megaphone so that the entire courtyard could hear him. "Surrender and the military will not hurt either side! Surrender! This is your final warning!"

The head officer raised his hand and the soldiers readied their guns before sliding them through the fence. He dropped it and the men began firing into the crowd, killing everyone and everything that moved. Back in the streets soldiers ran through, making sure people weren't hiding in the buildings. Their search wasn't very thorough as they missed Rose who was hiding with a small group of children behind a table.

"But Rose, isn't it bad we're not fighting too?" asked a little boy as he raised his head to look at Rose.

"What for?" asked Rose as she shook her head.

Lust and Gluttony watched the carnage outside the temple on a balcony, safely hidden from sight. The gunfire did not stop, even though all the people were lying on the ground dead.

"Look at them all. Humans are foolish beyond salvation." said Lust, her disgust clearly displayed in her voice.

"Foolish! Foolish!" shouted Gluttony before laughing, Cornello walking up the stairs.

"Don't be so hard on them." said Cornello, his voice making Lust and Gluttony turn. "After all our planning I think this mayhem feels nice."

He smiled evilly as Lust returned the smile before saying, "Well, if it isn't our personal prophet."

"Work well!" said Gluttony as Cornello walked forward a few steps.

"Please, I only mobilized the believers. Before long believers find differences between each other and fight. It's only better now with the military stepping in to… _help_." said Cornello and Lust looked back out the window.

"No matter how many times they repeat the lesson they never learn. Human beings are foolish, miserable beings aren't they?" asked Lust, her face almost emotionless.

"All this production to make a Philosopher's Stone." said Cornello as he shrugged, a very un-Cornello motion and Lust smiled. "Least I can change now."

A flash of light started at his toes and moved up, his body changing as the light moved up until a young man with green hair stood there, the red tattoo of a snake eating its own tail on his thigh. He didn't look like he belonged to either gender, his clothing doing nothing to help. When the change was complete he put his hand on his chest, a smile on his face.

"Back into this adorable form."

"That one again? You love making yourself look young." said Lust and Envy shrugged.

"What else can I do?" asked Envy as he put his hands on his hips. "I've forgotten what I originally looked like."

Cray finished climbing the stairs, startled to see the three of them standing there. The three stared at him while he just stood there.

"Wha-What are you doing here? Where is Father Cornello? The real one, what have you done with him?" asked Cray and Lust looked at Envy.

"What should we say?" asked Lust, Envy looking evil while Gluttony just stood where he was with his finger in his mouth.

"Why don't we tell him the truth Lust?" asked Envy, his hand on his hip. "Cornello's been gone a rather long time."

"Can I eat him?" asked Gluttony suddenly and started laughing, Envy and Lust looking at him with disbelief.

Gluttony continued to laugh as he advanced on Cray, who started screaming. The fat man opened his mouth to reveal the same tattoo on his tongue that Lust had on her chest and Envy had on his left thigh, beginning to eat the priest. Lust and Envy ignored the scene going on as they lounged against the balcony, discussing their next move.

"Come to mention it I did hear some juicy information. That curiosity of ours has left Central, heading eastward." said Envy.

"You mean the State Alchemist killer. Hmm. The Flame Colonel's in the east now. Who else?" asked Lust.

"Well you know the Fullmetal and Crimson Blade pipsqueaks are there." said Envy and Lust glanced at him for a moment.

"Yes… right now those children are the closest ones to our goal. We can't afford to have them moving around, acting on behalf of their own interests. Not anymore." said Lust and Gluttony got up from the large pool of blood he had made on the floor, waving a bloody hand.

"I'm done Lust!" shouted Gluttony before laughing, Lust looking angry.

"Now what have I told you? Wipe your mouth Gluttony." said Lust in a snappish manner.

"Sorry." said Gluttony as he started to clean off the blood, Lust looking back at Envy.

"So, what of this… killer?"

"We call him Scar."

"That a codename?" asked Roy as he looked at Hughes who returned the look.

"I don't know, it's all that we've got." said Hughes as he put two fingers on his forehead. "Several eye witnesses have described a man with a large scar on his forehead fleeing the scenes of the murders."

"And you're sure he kill them all?" asked Roy as Hughes put his hand down and looked at his drink. "Five well trained State Alchemists all by himself?"

"Nine, actually. Five kills in Central, four of 'em alchemists. Cops have turned up five more State Alchemists in various other parts of the country. If you throw in aides and guards who got in the way it's into the dozens. And we know it's him because the M.O.'s identical and it's not the kind of thing you can copycat. He explodes their brains Roy." said Hughes, both men now looking at their drinks. "And we don't know why he's doing it. Everyone's panicked they'll be next."

"So all of Central Command made the excuse they were with the Fuhrer and came en masse." said Roy as he bowed his head and closed his eyes before looking at Hughes with a grin on his face. "Thinking not even a killer would come to this backwater place."

"You're here after all." said Hughes as he turned to Roy, a grin on his face as well, but Roy only looked angry. "Those up the chain that gave you this demotion of a transfer three years ago, they're aware of your abilities."

Roy looked down as Hughes finished by saying, "You're protection for them."

"Hell Maes." said Roy as he looked up. "Now you're getting me shaken up. You know, this serial killer sounds like the perfect husband for Raven. I can see the kids now…"

"You'd better not let her hear you say that." laughed Hughes.

"I had to threaten to put her in anger management because she beat up a whole squad of men for calling her a little girl. It was quite a sight." said Roy and Hughes looked at him.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Hughes, looking skeptical. "About the anger management part. I believe the rest."

"Hell no! You try and make that girl take anger management and I'll give you a medal of honor if it takes." said Roy as he finished laughing before turning serious again. "You really think they want me for protection. Do they really think they'll be next?"

"So, that's the big question. Who'll be the next target?" asked Hughes as a woman walked up from behind the bar, holding a telephone.

"Pardon me." said the woman and Hughes looked started and scratched the back of his head frantically.

"Oh, thanks, I'm very flattered but I have a three year old girl see…" started Hughes but the woman cut him off.

"You have a call." said the woman kindly as she held up the phone before setting it down and walking off, Hughes looking embarrassed.

"Oh, right, sorry." said Hughes as the woman went back to work and Hughes picked up the receiver, Roy watching him while sipping his drink. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, go ahead. Understood. I'll be right there."

He set the receiver down on the hook before standing up and saying, "Well, our question's been answered. They've found another soldier dead at his guard station."

Roy lowered his glass, looking angry.

"Skull blown up… from the inside?" asked Roy and Hughes nodded before leaving.

At the guard station a large group of people had gathered around the bloody cubicle, the dead man still inside. He was in a kneeling position with his head resting against the wall, looking like he had been caught by surprise by his murderer.

After many heated arguments that involved punching and many map checks, the trio finally made it to the small town Mustang had told them about. When they got there they started asking random people directions to Dr. Marcoh's house. The first person they asked was a man towing a cart, his child standing next to the wooden wagon.

""Dr. Marcoh?" asked the man, pointing to his left.

"You mean Master Mauro?" asked the child.

"No. Marcoh." said Al.

"Sorry, this village only has one doctor and Master Mauro is his name." said the man before pulling his wagon along the road.

The next person they asked was an old man who was sitting with two of his friends on the side of the road.

"As you can see folks don't have much money here. Travel's hard. It used to take a half-day's trip to East City to see a doctor before he came."

Then they tried an old lady in the street.

"He's a nice man. He'll take in any patient, even people they said were incurable elsewhere."

Finally they tried a farmer who was out doing hay with his family.

"When I got my leg caught under the tractor and thought I was done he fixed me like you couldn't even tell it had happened." said the man, Ed, Al, and Raven on the other side of a wooden fence.

"He treated me when I was sick too! There was a big flash of light!" said the little girl excitedly.

After finishing their conversation with the farmer, Al waved goodbye as Ed and Raven looked at the ground.

"Flash of light…" said Al as he stopped waving and looked forward.

"Yeah, it's gotta be alchemy. This is Dr. Marcoh." said Raven as she rubbed her chin.

"But he's a fugitive. Why would he become a miracle performing doctor? He had to know it would draw attention." said Al when Ed looked up and saw something that scared him.

"Down!" shouted Ed as he pushed both Al and Raven into a nearby pile of straw before diving in himself.

"What the hell?" asked Raven as a whole bunch of straw was shoved into her mouth.

"Why?" asked Al as he popped his head out of the top of the pile.

"Al!" shouted Ed as he pushed Ed back down into the straw.

"This is a bad idea! I'm filling up with straw!" pleaded Al as Ed and Raven watched the road through a gap in the straw.

"Shh!" said Ed as a man came into view.

The man was rather large and wore a military uniform under the heavy coat he wore buttoned up. He removed his hat to reveal the only other hair on his head besides his bushy mustache was a small lock of blonde hair on his forehead. As he looked around for something or someone Raven picked a piece of straw out of her bangs.

"Who's that?" asked Al.

"A State Alchemist. I recognize him from HQ. He's one of those guys who came in with the Fuhrer." said Ed as Raven nodded.

"But why is he here? Did he follow us?" asked Al.

"I don't know how else to explain it. The Colonel said he's never reported Marcoh's whereabouts to Central Command." said Raven as the man put his hat back on and walked off back the way he came.

When he was out of sight again Ed and Raven crashed out of the pile, brushing the straw off themselves.

"Come on Al! We'd better go straight to Marcoh's from here!" shouted Ed as Raven started picking straw out of her hair.

"Ahh!" shouted Al as he popped out at the top of the pile, straw poking out of every crevice.

"Hurry up!" shouted Raven as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled him down, taking half the pile with him. "We don't have unlimited time."

Al pulled himself to his feet and, with the help of Ed and Raven, was completely straw free within minutes. Ed and Raven cleaned themselves off while they ran to Marcoh's house. They climbed the staircase to the second floor and Raven knocked twice before stepping back.

"Is he in there?" asked Raven when Marcoh hadn't answered for several minutes.

Suddenly the door banged open and an older man appeared in the door, a gun in his hand. He shot three times, once at Ed, once at Al, and once at Raven, barely missing each. It was amazing that his aim was as accurate as it was, his arms were shaking he was so scared. Al hid behind Ed and Raven who stood there with there arms out to the side. Raven tried to move but Marcoh kept the gun pointed at her the most, as if he feared she would attack him without warning.

"Dude, what is your problem?" asked Raven as Marcoh pointed the gun at her head. "Calm down."

"Easy there, doc. We don't want any trouble." said Ed and Marcoh snapped the gun over to him, making Ed stand straight with his arms in the air.

"I know what you want! You said you're State Alchemists! You think you can take me back there!" shouted Marcoh and Al got up a bit, his hands in the air as well.

"Then you are Dr. Marcoh, the Crystal Alchemist! Is that really true?" asked Al.

"No! No more questions or orders! I couldn't bare it, going back to that place!" shouted Marcoh, Ed and Raven looking scared.

"That's not it! Listen!" said Ed and Al stood up a little bit more.

"Put the gun down. Please." said Al.

"Or have you come to silence me? Think you can kill me? Well I don't have to just let that happen." said Marcoh, looking really scared as Al stood all the way up and started walking towards him.

"Al?" said Ed and Raven at the same time, surprised.

"It's all okay." said Al in a calming voice as Marcoh pointed the gun at his chest. "Shoot if you want but I won't die. You're the only one who might get hurt."

He bumped his chest against the gun, his body making a hollow gong sound. Marcoh looked surprised before lowering his gun, no longer shaking.

"I see. You're him. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist." said Marcoh before looking at Raven. "And the Crimson Blade."

"Ah!" shouted Al as he was shoved aside, an extremely pissed off Ed standing in his place.

"No for the hundredth time! That name belongs to me!" shouted Ed hoarsely as he pointed at himself.

"And you should feel so special." said Raven sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" shouted Ed as he turned on Raven, Marcoh looking surprised.

"Make me!" shouted Raven as she shoved Ed in the chest.

"Knock it off!" shouted Al as he forced them apart. "We're here to talk to Dr. Marcoh not kill each other!"

Raven smirked as she walked into Marcoh's house, Ed boring a hole into her back with his gaze. They managed to get seated without any fighting and Marcoh began to tell his story. He sat at one end of the table while Ed and Raven sat at the other, Al sitting on the edge of the bed. Marcoh had his elbows on the table and his hands folded as he rested his forehead against them, his eyes closed.

"So, I deserted the battlefield. When I left I stole all the research I'd compiled at the time. Their books, my notes. I have a hunch the military's still looking for me so they can see what I found out." said Marcoh, the trio looking extremely interested, Ed leaning forward.

"That's it!" said Ed as he got up, Marcoh looking at him in surprise. "Why he sent us. We're researching human transmutation!"

"Forget it." said Marcoh as he looked back down, Ed looking shocked. "I can't show you my work. The orders from above not withstanding, I dirtied my hands with that research. Then the military, they put it to use on those people."

He put his head in his hands before saying, "In that Eastern Rebellion massacre."

"You mean the uprising in Ishbal?" asked Raven, looking confused. "That is what you're talking about right?"

"Armageddon, that's the only word that fits that battle. Women. Children. It didn't matter, everyone was killed and there wasn't any real reason. All they said was the people of Ishbal defied them. Spoke out against the system." said Marcoh as he rested his head against his folded hands again. "What I was responsible for I could never make up. Even taking my life would be a token gesture."

Raven and Ed looked at each other, shocked, as Marcoh continued.

"So I decided to vanish and become a doctor. Help people and slowly work off some fraction of the debt." said Marcoh before looking up. "Now get out."

The two looked surprised, then angry, Ed banging his hands on the table.

"We're ranking State Alchemists! We have a right to that research and anything else you know!" shouted Ed but Marcoh merely looked down.

"You're way too small for these concerns." said Marcoh, not noticing that both Raven and Al were having to restrain Ed. "I bet you were blinded by the abundant privileges, access to research and prestige, so you joined their ranks. A foolish mistake. If you'd been there during the Rebellion you'd feel the same way."

"We know that!" said Raven angrily as she released Ed, Marcoh looking up in surprise. "I know what we're doing is stupid okay? It's not your problem!"

Raven nearly lost it as Marcoh didn't say anything, just going back to that solemn position.

"Look!"

"Dr. Marcoh." said Al, cutting across Raven as he let go of a now calm Ed. "About five years ago you treated some babies in Xenotime. I just want you to know they're fine now."

Marcoh looked up in surprise as Al continued.

"The red water's gone." said Al, Marcoh sneaking a glance at the wall to his right.

Ed gasped before running over to the wall, his hands trying to find a crack while he examined it closely.

"Ed." said Raven as she shook her head.

"Brother, what are you doing?" asked Al as Ed stood up straight.

"Guess work." said Ed as he transmuted a hole in the wall, revealing a secret compartment.

Marcoh stood up in surprise as Ed picked up a small bottle of red water.

"Don't need circles?" asked Marcoh, more to himself than anyone.

"Is this the red water from Xenotime? No, it looks a lot clearer." said Ed as he kneeled on the floor, the other three ran up behind him.

"Stop!" shouted Marcoh as he held up his hands, but Ed ignored him.

Ed cried out in surprise as Al gripped him underneath the arms and lifted him into the air.

"Get off me!" shouted Ed as he kicked and flailed about.

"This is wrong!" shouted Al as Raven tried to grab the bottle from Ed.

"Give me the bottle you idiot!" shouted Raven as she tried to grab his wrist.

"He's on to something!" shouted Ed angrily, resisting Al's and Raven's attempts to calm him down.

"Ed!" shouted Al and Raven at the same time.

"Let… go!" shouted Ed as Raven pried loose his grip, the bottle flying out of his hands.

"Shit!" shouted Raven as she dived for the bottle, but it flew too far for her to catch.

The bottle shattered when it hit the floor, the liquid spilling out for a second before drawing into itself and becoming a stone. Al released Ed and they went over by Raven to look at it.

"It's not really a liquid." said Raven, not touching it.

"No, it's not. It looks more like that ring the priest in Lior had." said Al when the door was knocked open suddenly and a soldier ran in, a rifle in his hand.

The trio got to their feet as heavy footsteps were heard and Basque Gran walked into the room, Marcoh looking extremely scared. Marcoh followed the large man as he slowly made his way over to the red stone lying on the floor.

"The Sage's Stone. The Celestial Stone. The Great Elixir. The Red Teacher. The Next Element." said Gran as he bent over and picked up the stone. "Did you really think a substance of so many names would be limited to just the form of a stone?"

They only watched him, only Ed managing to say, "Brig-Brigadier Gran?"

"Brigadier Basque?" asked Marcoh, a smile on his face. "Well, you've wormed your way up."

Ed, Al, and Raven looked over at Marcoh, surprised as Gran merely turned his head.

"You're damn right Crystal Alchemist. And now you'll turn the Philosopher's Stone and your research over to me." said Gran, Al and Raven gasping as Ed merely looks shocked.

"Philosopher's Stone!? That thing!?" asked Ed, looking angry that he didn't figure it out before, and Gran turned to him.

"An experimental leap at best; roulette at worst. You never know when it will reach its limit and backfire. An unstable, defective product, different from the true stone." said Gran, Marcoh's eyes closed. "But during the Rebellion it did augment our abilities and make us extremely powerful."

He leaned forward as he said the last bit, closing his eyes as Raven leaned forward.

"You're saying the military hasn't just looked for the stone, in the past it's worked to develop it?" asked Raven and Gran looked at her, Ed looking excited and his eyes shining.

"Never mind that it isn't perfect, it was made by human hands and it worked. That proves the concept is possible! The Philosopher's Stone's not a myth!" said Ed as he leaned forward. "Where are the design specs?"

"And what do you mean to do with it when you see it? Increase your metalling Fullmetal?" asked Gran angrily as he looked down at Ed who looked taken aback. "This research is top secret and falls under my jurisdiction."

Ed and Raven looked disappointed as Gran continued, saying, "I can't permit you access to it. Let's go!"

Their disappointment turned to anger at Gran's words but they were yanked back into reality by Marcoh's pleading.

"No, let go of me!" shouted Marcoh as the guards grabbed him. "Please! I'm sorry I ran! Have mercy!"

They paid no attention to his pleading and hauled him down the stairs to the waiting car, the villagers forming a crowd. The trio watched from the top of the stairs as Marcoh continued to struggle, even though it was futile.

"You can't take me back! I can't go back to that place, it's too much! I can't take it! The testing! The experiments! My hands are already stained! Please!" begged Marcoh as they forced him into the car, Gran getting in behind him.

"This is just like before." said Ed as he stared at the stairs, memories of Tucker and Nina being taken away in military trucks.

A little girl looked sad as the car started to drive away, Raven heading down the stairs as she was driven by some invisible force.

"He must not be harmed." said a voice inside her head. "He must be protected at all costs."

Ed looked up angrily and started following her, Al looking surprised.

"Brother!" shouted Al as the car started to pick up speed.

"Maybe I haven't grown an inch since then…" said Ed as he watched Raven running after the car. "But I can't let my heart stay stunted too!"

The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop, the scarred man standing in front of it. Raven slowed down to allow Ed to catch up and they kept running. Scar laid his hands on the hood of the car and in a flash of red light the car exploded, the two men in the front seat killed. Ed and Raven stopped, Al catching up to them as the smoke cleared. Scar suddenly appeared out of the smoke, slowly walking towards Gran.

"Who is it?" asked Ed.

"Finally, the Iron Blood Alchemist Basque Gran." said Scar as he kept walking, Gran getting up as he chuckled.

"Your timing's too bad. Just as I got my hands on this!" said Gran as his hand dove into his pocket, but Scar was faster.

He slammed his right hand into Gran's face as Ed and Raven looked surprised.

"Get away!" shouted Ed but it was too late.

In a flash of red Gran's head exploded, blood going everywhere. Gran dropped to his knees before falling backwards, his hand dropping the incomplete Philosopher's Stone onto the ground. It bounced over towards Ed and Raven, Ed just standing there. Scar slowly withdrew his hand before examining the blood covering it.

"That face. That's the guy I saw in Central three years ago, I'm sure of it." thought Ed as he stood there, scared beyond belief, Scar looking up at him and Raven. "But never mind that. This is messed up. My mind's telling me to run but my leg's are frozen stiff."

Scar looked down at Marcoh who had gotten up onto his hands and knees. He gasped as the serial killer looked at him.

"Crystal Alchemist Dr. Marcoh. I heard you were dead. I'll have to take special care…" said Scar as he walked towards Marcoh, his right hand held up. "To wash you out of this world, for your transgressions."

"I see." said Marcoh as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Yes, go ahead. How can I protest?"

"In the name of the Great Almighty One." said Scar as he stopped in front of Marcoh, his hand reaching for the older man's head. "Thou shalt perish."

Raven grabbed Ed around the waist before running forward and grabbing Marcoh by the collar, ripping him to his feet. She took off down an alley that she had sent Al to find them a safe place to hide.

"It's okay, leave me behind." said Marcoh, Raven ignoring him.

"Put me down!" shouted Ed as he struggled.

"You've really gotta work on that attitude." said Raven before looking at Ed. "What did you do this time!?"

"I don't know!" shouted Ed back as Raven let him go and he stumbled into a run.

"Crimson Blade Alchemist Raven Dain and Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric." said Scar as he turned and started chasing after them. "You won't escape either."

"He knows our names too?" asked Raven as she kept running, sneaking glances back at their pursuer. "Seriously, what did you do to piss this guy off Ed?"

"I told you nothing!" shouted Ed and Raven looked back.

"Run faster!" shouted Raven as she saw Scar catching up. "Get lost freak!"

They took a right and ran past a small tunnel when Al peeked out.

"This way!" said Al in a loud whisper and they stopped.

When they were all safely inside Al sealed the entrance shut with alchemy as the other three caught their breath.

"Where were you Al?" asked Ed, still panting.

"Raven told me to find a place to hide while she grabbed you and Marcoh." said Al as he turned around to look at them.

Suddenly the newly created wall flashed red and blew in with a large cloud of dust. Al shielded Marcoh with his body while Raven and Ed threw up their arms against the small debris that flew at them. They turned to see Scar standing at the entrance, his hand resting where brick wall used to be. Raven and Ed turned and ran while Al grabbed Marcoh and ran after them, Scar slowly following them.

"Come on!" shouted Al as they ran for the other end of the tunnel.

Scar rested his hand against the wall, causing a large crack to run down the wall and collapse the ceiling in front of the running alchemists. Their, escape cut off, they turned to face their attacker who had stopped about ten feet from them.

"Who in the hell are you? What are you comin' after us for?" asked Ed angrily.

"If you're the creators of this society there must also be destroyers." said Scar simply and Raven laughed.

"That's creative! Did you get that off a fortune cookie or something? I could have sworn I got the same thing the other day." said Raven as she stepped forward, drawing her sword, as she shook her head in mock concern.

"You can't understand." said Marcoh as Al set him down. "Please, leave me and run!" said Marcoh and Raven looked back at him.

"And they say I need therapy." said Raven as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Anger management!" piped up Al and Raven growled.

"Thank you for that Al…" said Raven and Al cowered behind Marcoh.

"Are you done?" asked Scar and Raven turned to look at him.

"Why, do you have a schedule to keep? Kill five State Alchemists a day or something?" asked Raven as she rotated her right shoulder. "Well, you've killed one so let's see if there'll be two!"

She charged Scar and swung her sword at his head, barely missing as he ducked the attack. As he brought his arm up Raven kicked out with her left foot, grazing Scar's chin.

"Is that the best you got!?" asked Raven as she moved to slam the hilt of her sword into his face.

"Get away from this!" shouted Scar as he reached out for her head.

Raven gasped as she brought her sword up, Scar's hand landing on the flat. In a flash of red light she was sent backwards, still holding her sword up. For the split second that Scar unleashed his attack Raven's ears rang, an irritating feeling. Scar on the other hand watched as, for a split second, Raven was no longer standing there. In her place was a woman dressed in the same clothes but her face and hair were different. Her hair was still black but it was longer and wilder looking, and her eyes… they were green. Those… eyes… seemed to look into his soul and draw it out, baring it for her scrutiny.

"Damn it." said Raven as she looked at her sword, expecting to see it mostly destroyed.

Scar blinked his eyes several times, his sunglasses hiding the action, as Raven found no damage anywhere on the blade. She looked surprised when she didn't find anything and got into a fighting stance as Scar just stood there watching her.

"Is that the best you've got?" asked Raven as she beckoned him with her left hand.

Ed, taking her stillness as a sign, transmuted a small dagger out of a nearby metal pipe before going into a battle stance, Al copying his action.

"Something wrong? You're little attack backfire?" asked Raven as Scar just stood there, looking angry as his gaze shifted to Ed.

"You have a kind look in your eyes. My older brother's were exactly were exactly the same. Eyes that were strong and peered into the endless distance as it seeing something we could not." said Scar, Ed and Raven looking shocked. "It was three years ago yes? I was glad to hear you'd given up being a State Alchemist so I could take you off my list. But no…"

"Yeah, now. Too bad isn't it?" asked Ed, smiling before he charged at Scar.

He jumped and slashed at Scar's head, Scar side stepping the attack. Al realized what was going to happen as Scar's hand shot for Ed's head.

"Too slow!" shouted Scar, Raven coming to help Ed.

"Brother!" shouted Al as he jumped between Scar and Al, taking the blow on his right forearm.

Both brothers fell to the ground, Al getting up to see that his forearm was cracked and somewhat dented in. Ed jumped to his feet and turned around, looking scared and concerned.

"Al!" shouted Ed as Raven stopped by Al, fingering the cracks on his forearm.

"Don't mistake your fortune. That alchemy was designed for human flesh." said Scar as Al held his arm to make sure it didn't break and fall off. "That's why you escaped with only a dent. This time. Stay out of this! My only enemies are State Alchemists and those who stand between."

He glared at Raven as he said the last part as she returned the look.

"But why? Why are you after us?" asked Ed, looking both scared and angry, Scar turning to look at him.

"Alchemists are those who take things away from their natural form and convert them into something grotesque. In hubris they profane God, Creator of All, claiming that they have a better design. I come as a right hand, an agent of God…" said Scar as he held up his right hand. "To carry out his judgments."

Marcoh looked down at the ground and sighed as Al stepped forward.

"I'm an alchemist too. I may not have a State certification but…" started Al but Scar cut him off, looking at him.

"Why do you seek death?"

"I don't. But you mentioned you had an older brother, didn't you? Then you should understand why I can't just sit by and watch my brother get killed." said Al and when Scar didn't say anything he continued. "Even you should…"

"I do!" shouted Scar angrily. "I understand exactly how it feels to watch your brother murdered before your eyes! When you can't do a thing."

The three friends looked surprised, Al gasping.

"In fact maybe…" said Scar as he turned to Al. "I'll show Ed!"

Ed looked scared as Raven jumped in front of Al, shielding him with her body. He yelled out as he charged, Scar bringing him to a stop by grabbing his arm.

"I told you you're too slow." said Scar as he looked at Ed, his hand giving off a red flash.

Raven ran forward to catch Ed as he fell backwards, his sleeve in tatters. Scar looked at his hand, surprised to see no blood, and clenched his hand in frustration. He looked up as Raven helped Ed to his feet, his eyes opening up in surprise to see Ed's automail arm.

"Automail?" asked Scar as he looked angry. "So your right arm begets nothing but destruction also."

Ed pushed Raven away angrily as he stood up straight.

"Don't you start with that. We're nothing alike pal!" shouted Ed as he transmuted his arm into a giant razor that extended all the way to his elbow.

He charged, Scar doing the same, and they almost clashed when the wall of rubble exploded. Ed jumped to the wall as several spikes came flying out of the dust, aimed directly at Scar. Scar calmly dodged the spikes by jumped from side to side, moving backwards. Everyone turned and watched as the bald man from before emerged from the dust.

"That State Alchemist? What's he doing here?" asked Raven as Al went into a fighting stance, Marcoh just looking scared.

"You've come for Dr. Marcoh?" asked Al but the man just walked past, ignoring them.

Ed and Ravel growled as Armstrong approached, putting a hand on both their shoulders.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The Lieutenant Colonel ordered me to tail you as protection." said the man, Raven starting at his hand disdainfully.

"What? You mean Hughes?" asked Ed and the man looked at him and nodded.

"Don't touch me." said Raven as she picked the man's hand off her shoulder and let it fall.

"What's the matter!?" boomed the man as he patted her on the head, Raven nearly losing it.

"Remember, you can't punch him or the Colonel will throw you in anger management!" shouted Al, Raven's fist already in mid-punch.

"I don't need anger management." growled Raven, the veins on her neck standing out. "I am calm, I am collected, I am compassionate, I am understanding, I am mad, I am angry, I am extremely pissed off and I want to punch him!"

Her voice gradually got higher and higher until she was shouting, the man not realizing his folly.

"Now, now, no need to get angry!" said the man heartily as he patted her on the back, Raven's hand cracking from clenching so hard.

"Please… please let me punch him…" begged Raven, her teeth gritting loudly. "I don't care if he throws me in anger management. It'll be worth it."

"Come over here with me." said Al as he wrapped his arms around her and drug her off, kicking and yelling.

"I didn't mean it! Come on Al!" shouted Raven as she threw her head back against his chest but only succeeded in giving herself a headache.

The man suddenly turned his attention back to Scar, the look on his face serious again.

"I heard you on my way in here. You say you're an agent of God. Well, then why don't you pass judgment on me!?" asked the man as he held up his right fist to show his spiked hand guards that had a transmutation circle worked into it. "That's Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Scar was still surprised by Raven's almost blowout but then smiled at Armstrong's words.

"What a righteous day this is turning into. That you would come here and save me the tribulations of finding you. Blessed God full of grace." said Scar as he halfway clenched his hand.

"Don't pray just yet." said Armstrong as he put his arm down and held up a medium sized stone. "You're facing the technique that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! That's hardly a blessing!"

Armstrong tossed the stone into the air before punching it, sending it straight at Scar as it transmuted into a spike in midair. Scar side-stepped it as it flew by, still glowing with alchemic energy.

"Next shot!" shouted Armstrong as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing huge spikes to grow out of the ground.

Scar covered his face with his arms as he avoided the attack, destroying the top half of one with a sweep of his hand.

"As you can see it's only children here! Doubt the guerillas you're looking for are four feet tall!" shouted Rose as she shielded the children from the soldiers.

General Haruko laughed as he kneeled down in front of Rose, grabbing her chin.

"Does this mean you've abandoned the so-called teachings of your little priest?" asked Haruko before releasing her chin, the look on his face now serious. "All right then, tell us where the rebel faction is that's resisting the military's government?"

"Why should I!?" asked Rose angrily and Haruko looked surprised.

He looked at her angrily and slapped her before saying, "We came to liberate this town from that tyrant Cornello! We're trying to help you! What, are you blind!?"

"You're not interested in helping." said Rose, her eyes tearing up as her cheek swelled a bit. "You're here for control. This is our village, not yours."

She glared at Haruko insolently as she continued.

"We're the only ones who can make it better. We'll fix it ourselves! We've got legs; we'll get up and use them!"

As soon as the two men had begun to fight, the others fled. Ed and transmuted his arm back to normal on the run as they headed for the exit. When they got outside Marcoh collapsed on the ground, panting as he sat up. Al simply held his arm as everyone was bent over panting, tired from all the running they had been doing. Ed stood up and held out Marcoh's incomplete Philosopher's stone, its owner looking surprised.

"You dropped this and Raven managed to pick it up for you." said Ed and Marcoh took it.

"But, isn't this what you're after? Didn't you think about taking it yourself and leaving?" asked Marcoh.

"Of course and a younger me would have walked away with it without a second thought." said Ed as he smiled, Marcoh looking down. "But I can't forget the faces of all those people we saw today. And you used that in their treatments, right?"

"That stone belongs to them and so do you." said Raven as Marcoh looked at the stone before up at her.

He held the stone close to his chest, looking sad as Raven put her hands on her hips.

"You ready?" asked Raven as she looked back at Ed and Al, Marcoh nodding. "Then let's head out. We've gotta find someplace where the military and that killer won't find us."

"You think we can escape?" asked Marcoh and Ed smiled.

"You've got legs, dontcha? Let's put em to work." said Ed, Al and Raven nodding as Marcoh smiled.

The fight in the tunnel escalated, Armstrong discarding his shirt and flexing randomly.

"It's true what you said. The opposite of creation is destruction and both must be served." said Armstrong as he changed his poses with each sentence, his gaze landing on Scar. "Destroy and create, it's the grand currency of the universe! And it's the charge of the Armstrongs to carry out both!"

Scar merely watched before saying, "That's why I was going to track you down once Fullmetal, Crimson Blade, and Crystal were finished."

Armstrong charged and punched, attempting to hit Scar in the face. Surprised by the large man's speed Scar barely dodged the attack, his sunglasses knocked to the floor. The lens cracked as they hit the hard stone, Armstrong holding his hands up like a boxer.

"A unique combination of alchemy and physical power. God help me." said Scar, Armstrong looking surprised as he noticed Scar's eyes.

"You have red irises. Red eyes and brown skin." said Armstrong as Scar charged angrily. "You must be from…"

He side-stepped the attack, Scar stopping and bringing his arm around. Armstrong ran to the side as Scar's hand made contact with the wall, blowing a large hole in it.

"But the God your people kneel to forbids alchemy!" shouted Armstrong as Scar slowly turned to look at him. "It's modernity's greatest sin! I see your rationale. Alchemy has three parts: determine the make-up, then break it down, then turn it into something else. You stop at step two so you're saved by a loop hole, like killing for a religious cause. But murder's murder and you're still an alchemist!"

"I only do what this arm instructs me, contrary or not!" shouted Scar angrily as he held up his arm. "Leave it to the prophets to determine God's will!"

Scar charged and Armstrong transmuted spikes out of the ground, the smaller man destroying half of them with one sweep of his hand. Suddenly a large cloud of dust appeared on the alley above them as the roof of the tunnel caved in.

Just as it had earlier, rain returned to East City. The grey clouds sent down a fine drizzle as Ed poked his head around a corner to make sure it was safe. When he was sure it was he motioned to the others and they crossed the street to a small diner. They stood in front of several large pots, Al looking over at Ed.

"Brother, what are we gonna do now?" asked Al as Marcoh looked at Ed.

"I don't know Al." said Ed as he looked away. "Let's just get some distance from that guy with the glasses."

A dog's bark broke their conversation and they all looked at the dog as it continued to bark before checking to see what it was barking at. What they saw were three military trucks heading straight for them. Ed looked surprised as Raven pushed Al and Marcoh gently as they took cover behind the pots.

"Get down!" she hissed as she stood with her back to the road, Ed copying the motion.

He cradled his automail arm against his chest as the trucks passed, their trailers filled with soldiers. When they were gone Raven stopped a passing waitress that had a tray in her hands.

"Ma'am, have you got back door?" asked Raven and the waitress blinked several times before leading them into the alley at the back of the diner.

It was narrow and deserted, making it the perfect place not to be seen as they discussed their options.

"What about the Eastern Command and the Colonel?" asked Al and Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Nah. There's no way we can get there. With the Brigadier General showing up like that I get the sense not even Mustang could protect Marcoh right now." said Raven, she and Al looking forward again.

"Oh yeah, all those people from Central are there. Maybe you're right." said Al and Marcoh looked at Ed.

"People from Central have been deployed here?" asked Marcoh and Ed turned around, a smile on his face.

"Just the Fuhrer and his entourage, yeah." said Ed and Marcoh held his hand to his chest.

"I don't understand. Is this for me?" asked Marcoh and Al reassured him.

"No, it's not like that." said Al as he waved it away, Marcoh looking at him. "Don't worry."

They came to the end of the alley where several kids were playing in a bunch of mud.

"Okay, here we go. Ready?" asked a boy as the four alchemists stopped and watched. "Nobody better cheat this time."

"No, wait! You didn't say go!" shouted a second boy.

"Ready?" asked the first boy as he and another boy ran away from the second.

Two kids who were playing in the mud looked up as the other three ran around them.

"Too slow!" shouted the third boy.

"That's no fair!" shouted the second boy.

"Just catch me!" shouted the first boy, Ed and Raven watching with smiles on their faces.

They turned and started to walk off, but Marcoh didn't move an inch.

"Let's play a new game! Priests and dragons!" shouted the third boy.

"Yeah, okay." agreed the first boy.

"I can't do this." said Marcoh as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, Ed and Raven stopping. "I've run away from it long enough, I won't do it now. I don't care if that man kills me."

Ed and Raven walked back towards Marcoh who looked up at the kids.

"How can I when it's something that I deserve?" asked Marcoh as the kids ran around.

"Wait for me!" shouted the second boy.

The soldiers from the military convoy arrived at the sight where Scar and Armstrong had been fighting. Fuery watched, shovel clutched to his chest, as Breda struggled to lift a large rock. When he lifted it both men gasped in surprise as they found a bruised and battered Armstrong sitting there.

"Colonel, we found him!" shouted Breda and Roy stopped his conversation with Havoc.

They both climbed down there as Armstrong sat against the rock, his body not able to support his weight. Roy kneeled down in front of Armstrong who looked disappointed at himself.

"Come on, talk to me Major. What happened?" asked Roy when they hear something shift behind them.

The group turned to see Hughes standing at the bottom of the ladder, trying not to slip on the wet rocks.

"Close call." said Hughes before he slowly walked over to Roy who stood up and turned around to face his friend. "This is turning into a real mess."

"That's a hell of an understatement." said Havoc and Hughes looked at him, annoyed. "What about Gran?"

"We found him on the road a few blocks up." said Hughes as he glared at the floor. "Let's just say there'll be some promotions unless Iron Blood can survive his brain turning into hamburger meat."

Havoc, Breda, and Fuery looked shocked at the news, the latter saying, "But he was the Brigadier General. He was an expert in hand-to-hand, right?"

Hughes shrugged and gave a quick smile before beckoning Roy with a small nod, a frown now on his face. Roy walked over to him and Hughes turned so that he could whisper in Roy's ear.

"Scar's M.O., no doubt about it." said Hughes and Roy's eyes narrowed.

"That man…" said Armstrong as he tried to get up, but failed. "He's an Ishbalan, I'm sure of it. I saw his red eyes."

Everyone looked surprised that this news as Armstrong continued in his attempts to stand.

"Just stay down. You're hurt." said Hughes.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel. You sent me with direct orders and I failed. I hope Elric and Dain are okay." said Armstrong before looking at the ground angrily. "The brown skin and red eyes…"

Armstrong looked up before saying, "I know the man chasing them is from Ishbal. I even confronted him about his God."

Roy looked down at Armstrong, surprised, before sadness crossed his face.

"Well, well. There's a decent break in the case Hughes. Now you know why he's killing us."

"I'm missing the connection. Why do you deserve death just because he's from Ishbal?" asked Raven and Al turned to face Marcoh fully.

"The Rebellion, right? Ed and Raven told me Mustang was sad about that too. But why? Ishbal started that war for independence. They lost lives, but so did the military." said Al and Marcoh hunched his shoulders, Ed looking at the ground.

"If all of us swore revenge every time we lost a war there'd be no end to it. It'd be a cycle without a point." said Ed.

"You're not listening. That was no war." said Marcoh, Ed and Raven looking surprised. "It was a massacre."

The children continued to laugh and play in the background as Marcoh started his story.

"The people of Ishbal are an ethnic tribe in the east who worship the Ishbala as the one and only creator. They draw from a different history so they see the world through a different lens. Our world is sulfurous and nitrogen; science and math. We believe everything can be explained with numbers and Equivalent Exchange is our sacred cannon. But to them alchemy is a perversion of the world God has given us. The devil's miracle, corrupting man by putting us in Ishbala's place. As a result of this collision of views, resistance movements would pop up from time to time." said Marcoh, the little girl getting her face splattered with mud.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!?" asked the little girl angrily as she ran after the boys.

"One day during a house inspection an officer in the military accidentally shot and killed an Ishbalan child. The incident became a rallying cry. Massive riots and uprisings broke out all over the region. It was too much too fast. The military couldn't control its solders in the chaos. More fuel for the fire. It escalated into a full-scale rebellion that lasted seven years. The only reason Ishbal had stood that long was an alchemist who had turned his back on the State to protect his wife and child. If he had not been there, Ishbal would have been defeated in less than two years. He continued to help the ravaged country until the Fuhrer had had enough. He sent in the problem solvers, the State Alchemists."

In a small camp set up by the military Marcoh argued with Gran inside the command tent. Gran sat behind a desk, examining an antique which probably had been stolen from some temple or home. Roy stood behind Marcoh, his face a schooled blank as he watched in trepidation.

"Why?" asked Marcoh angrily, Gran not looking at him. "Because of their doctrines the Ishbalans have neither alchemists nor up-to-date weaponry! Want them to demonize us even more!? You think that's a long-term answer!?"

"They do have an alchemist, Marcoh. I don't need to remind you the only reason our soldiers failed to take the capital was because of that red-headed bastard." said Gran vehemently, Roy twitching.

"You don't like him because he was always better than you." said Marcoh and Gran's eyes narrowed.

"You will not address me in such a manner. Did you bring the materials?" asked Gran as he changed the subject.

"I did, Colonel, but they're still under research." said Marcoh sadly. "And, like I told you, we don't need them."

"Have you not seen the reports?" asked Gran as he held the antique closer to his face. "The resistance is growing and O'Connor may be finding several Ishbalans willing to learn alchemy in this time of war."

"That's because your excessive use of force is creating sympathizers, it's easier for the Ishbalans to recruit the other tribes!" shouted Marcoh angrily. "Dain left because he knew what the State was doing was wrong!"

A laugh came from Marcoh's left and Roy turned to look at Kimblee who was drawing on his palm with something blue.

"What are you trying to say? That our Fuhrer's great cause is unjust?" asked Kimblee as he finished drawing and blew off his palm.

He examined it for a moment before turning it around to show that he had drawn a transmutation circle. Roy and Marcoh watched in disgust as Gran started speaking again.

"We've lost several thousand men. The civilian casualties are well beyond that. The whole country's unstable." said Gran as he looked up at Marcoh. "This isn't a humanitarian summit, this is war."

Marcoh looked at Gran angrily as the Colonel continued.

"Now, turn them over Crystal Alchemist. That's an order." said Gran as Marcoh looked at the floor before setting a small wooden case on the table.

He took his time undoing the latch before slowly opening it, revealing three small bottles of a clear red liquid. Roy looked at the bottles, scared, as Kimblee stood up and looked at them greedily. Marcoh looked angry at himself as Gran picked up and bottle and held it at eye level.

"Dominance in a bottle men. Alchemic augmentation. It's my job to end this war quickly and with this I can. Not even O'Connor can stand up to me now." said Gran as he smiled evilly.

"So who is this Dain O'Connor that keeps popping up in your story? Is he that alchemist that turned on the State to help out Ishbal?" asked Raven and Marcoh looked at her sadly. "Why did he do such a foolish thing?"

"His wife was an Ishbalan, the daughter of the high priest at Ishbala's temple in the capital city. This made his child a half Ishbalan, brought up in a world where alchemy was both allowed and forbidden. Dain taught his child in secret, much to his wife's disapproval but she never stopped it." said Marcoh as Ed got them back on track.

"So what happened? How did the Ishbalans and this Dain respond to your weapon?" asked Ed.

"They didn't." said Marcoh simply.

"What?" asked Al in disbelief.

"Every gathering point of resistance the State Alchemists were sent to… they were all wiped out in a single night. Even Dain fell, murdered in his own home by Gran and Kimblee. It was a sad sight to behold."

"You were there?" asked Raven and Marcoh nodded.

"His wife came in just as he died and she followed soon after. It is unknown what happened to their child." said Marcoh, working hard to not look at Raven.

Somewhere else in East City, Scar leaned against a building as he rested from his battle from Armstrong. Suddenly a soldier ran up and started shouting for his comrades.

"That's him!" shouted the soldier as he waved for reinforcements, Scar turning in surprise. "Over here!"

The soldier started shooting as reinforcements came, Scar running away.

At Eastern Headquarters Armstrong was lying on a bed, all bandaged up as he stared at the ceiling. Roy and Hawkeye were also in there, Roy looking out the window as Hawkeye watched him. The door suddenly opened, King Bradley and his secretary stepping inside as Roy and Hawkeye saluted, Armstrong only strong enough to sit up.

"No more running Colonel! Take him down!" shouted King Bradley, anger etched into every line on his face.

"Yes sir!" shouted Roy in reply.

Ed and Raven merely stared at Marcoh in shock, the doctor remaining silent. Suddenly one of the boys fell over, clutching his ankle as he cried out in pain.

"Ah! My ankle!" shouted the boy as his friends gathered around him, Marcoh springing into action.

He kneeled down by the boy and held up his ankle, the small boy looking surprised.

"Let me help you son." said Marcoh as he pulled his incomplete Philosopher's Stone and it started to glow as he held it next to the boy's ankle. "During the war there were doctors who would treat the wounded. It didn't matter what side you were on, Ishbalan or the State, if you were in need of help they would treat you."

He turned to the boy and smiled before saying, "How's that feel?"

The boy rotated his ankle slowly before smiling and laughing. He jumped to his feet before looking back at Marcoh.

"Thanks! I'm it!" shouted the boy as he ran off, his friends following him.

"How'd he do that? That was cool!" said the little girl as she followed her friends.

"However, they were casualties too." said Marcoh sadly.

A gun sounded twice inside an underground hospital. Roy Mustang held the gun as he pointed it at the now dead couple, his whole body shaking with shock at what he had done. The husband had reached for a picture of a little blonde girl who was smiling happily, his blood now hiding half the picture.

"Colonel Gran, what happened here!?" asked Marcoh angrily as Gran looked at a clipboard.

"This became an underground contact point for Ishbalan insurgents. These doctors were involved." said Gran, not bothering to look at the outraged Marcoh.

"Involved!? There were treating them! They were trying to save anyone they could!" shouted Marcoh, Gran looking up from his clipboard angrily.

"That's right and the ones they saved were coming back to murder my soldiers." said Gran, Marcoh's gaze falling on the bloodied picture lying on the floor.

Later, after the bodies had been removed and the floor mopped, Roy just stood there. An empty bottle fell from his hand and bounced off the floor before rolling away. He gazed at the blood stain on the floor, unable to take his eyes away. Suddenly they widened and he pulled his gun out of its holster before holding it under his chin.

"Stop that!" shouted Marcoh angrily and Roy lowered the gun as he turned to see Marcoh standing in the doorway.

Marcoh wore a heavy coat that helped to cover his military garb and he had several bags in his hands, a sad look on his face.

"You're a soldier following orders in a time of war. It's my soul that carries the sin. These doctors gave everything in the name of saving lives. I meanwhile…" said Marcoh as he faded out.

"How can we ever make this bearable?" asked Roy as he looked away.

"If I run away, will you keep quiet and let me escape?" asked Marcoh as he looked up hopefully, Roy staring at him in surprise.

Roy remained silent as Marcoh turned and left, never to been seen in Ishbal again.

"So I left with the Philosopher's Stones and all the research that explained how to create them. But I acted much too late. Without Dain's help the people of Ishbal had largely been exterminated. I heard that our military let only a handful survive." said Marcoh as he finished.

"It's grim, granted, but that's no reason for him to come after you." said Ed.

"He wants revenge. What could be more legitimate?" asked Marcoh as Ed looked away.

"He's dragging people in who had nothing to do with it. How can you talk about legitimacy?" asked Raven as she looked at the ground, Marcoh giving a weak smile. "He's a fraud. He's on a tirade of personal vengeance and he hides behind this excuse of God's will so he can claim it's noble."

"Still…" said Al, Ed and Raven looking at him. "If someone took you away from me brother I think I might do the same thing. Isn't that Equivalent Exchange?"

Ed turned completely to face Al, surprised that his brother would even consider that.

"No! That's not how the principal works! Haven't you learned that yet?" asked Ed as his shoulders drooped and he looked sad. "Destroying lives won't bring lives back!"

He looked down and away before saying quietly, "We all need to live and be content while we can."

Marcoh watched as Ed looked up and walked over to Al.

"Come here."

Ed held Al's forearm as he fixed it with alchemy, the blue light healing the cracks in his armor. When he was done his eyes widened and he turned to Marcoh, smiling.

"Dr. Marcoh, why don't you let us hide you in our hometown for a while? It's just three days on a train from here, right?" asked Ed as he put his hand on his hip and looked up at Al.

"It might be hard on us going back though." said Al as he put his finger on his chin and Ed smiled sheepishly before laughing, Marcoh smiling as well.

"Not at all. We have friends there, the Rockbells." said Ed, Marcoh looking surprised and scared. "They make automail. I'm sure they'll be…"

He looked up and his face mirrored Raven's, which bore surprise for Marcoh's reaction to his statement. Marcoh started to slowly back away, his face never leaving Ed's.

"Rockbell. No I can't. I can't go there. I'm sorry!" shouted Marcoh as he turned and started to run away.

"Dr. Marcoh, what?" asked Al as Ed and Raven started chasing after Marcoh, Al soon following.

The soldiers chased Scar until they had him backed against a tall building, their weapons pointed straight at him.

"Foolish troops, don't you think you'll be spared! You're all using weapons with alchemic modifications!" shouted Scar looking extremely angry as he raised his hand. "God judges you!"

He slammed it into the ground, causing the street to fall apart, the red beams of light seeking out the soldiers. They all screamed in fright at the attack and Scar turned to leave when someone fired a gun into the air.

"That's far enough!" shouted Roy as Hawkeye walked over to him from the other side of the car.

"Colonel Mustang, wait!" shouted Hawkeye and Scar looked back before turning halfway around.

"Colonel Mustang? Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang?" asked Scar.

"The one and only." said Roy as he lowered his arm and tossed the gun to Hawkeye who caught it as she ran up to him.

"But sir!" persisted Hawkeye urgently as Roy started to put one of his gloves on.

"I'm awfully sorry about your grievances." said Roy as he held up his gloved hand. "But no one hurts my men."

Scar turned all the way around before saying, "Yet another soul who departs from God's path. Death will be swift."

"Brave enough to attack the Flame Alchemist." said Roy as he prepared to snap. "I'll make you a funeral pyre."

"Colonel!" shouted Hawkeye as Scar readied himself and charged forward, Roy doing the same. "Stubborn man!"

Hawkeye dropped down and kicked Roy's feet out from underneath him, making him land on his butt. She pulled out her own gun before firing both hers and Roy's at the serial killer. Scar skidded to a stop and gasped before jumping out of the way of her bullets.

"That's no way to get promoted Hawkeye!" said Roy angrily as he sat up.

Not taking her eyes off Scar, Hawkeye removed the magazine from her gun.

"Relax, sir. I just saved your life. Your flame attack's no good in the rain." said Hawkeye as she slid a new magazine into her gun, glancing back at Roy.

Roy's jaw dropped as he just sat there, Breda on the verge of laughing. Havoc stood next to him, his rifle thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

"She has a point Colonel." said Havoc as he held out his free hand to collect rain drops. "Wet gloves can't make a spark."

Scar rested his hand on the building behind him, creating a large crack from bottom to top. Hawkeye raised her gun at Scar, aiming at her target.

"Fire!"

All the troops fired as Scar used the crack to climb up the building with almost inhuman speed. When her gun ran out of bullets, Hawkeye stopped firing and held it up.

"He's certainly a fast one." said Hawkeye as Roy started rattling off orders.

"After him, now! Lieutenant Breda." said Roy as he turned to see Havoc and Breda standing there. "Go to the train station. Wait for Fullmetal and Crimson Blade."

"But how do you know they're goin' there?" asked Breda, surprised, as Roy got to his feet.

"Isn't it obvious? They're shielding Dr. Marcoh. They'll try to get him out." said Roy, Breda and Havoc hurrying off.

Marcoh finally came to a stop in the middle of an alley, bent over panting as the other three alchemists caught up with him. He turned around as they stopped a good distance from him to show they meant him no harm.

"Marcoh, wait!" shouted Ed as he held out his hand. "It's your call. We don't have to go anywhere you don't trust. We're not trying to steal your research!"

"No Ed. There are other reasons I can't go there with you. I'm a stained man." said Marcoh, gunshots sounding nearby.

"Stained man my ass!" said Raven angrily as she stalked up to him.

Scar suddenly came vaulting over a balcony railing and landed lightly between Marcoh and the trio. He looked at Ed and Al in surprise before turning and running at Marcoh and Raven. Ed gasped as Al ran forward, Raven running in front of Marcoh to block him. Al grabbed Scar's arm, bringing him to a stop as he looked at Al.

"This time I have an attack made just for you!" shouted Scar as he threw Al's arm up into the air before destroying half of Al's right side.

Al fell backwards as shards of his armor went flying everywhere and landed hard, his hands barely keeping his head from banging into the ground. Ed watched in horror, transfixed in place as Raven ran forward, her sword drawn.

"You bastard!" shrieked Raven as she angrily swung her sword at Scar's head.

Scar waited for it to pass before his arm shot forward, reaching for Raven's head. She realized what was happening and dropped her sword, instinct telling her to stop his hand before it touched her. He gasped as she grabbed his forearm with both hands, barely keeping him at bay as he continued to apply pressure, his larger body weight helping him.

"Ed…" gritted Raven, her feet barely gripping the slick stone. "Fix Al, take Marcoh, and run…"

"No!" shouted Ed as he ran forward to attack Scar.

"Do it!" shouted Raven angrily as she glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, so you need to go now!"

Her arms started shaking as she weakened, Scar's hand getting closer and closer to her head. She gritted her teeth as her ears started ringing again, but this time it didn't stop after a second.

"Stop ringing…" gritted Raven as she closed her eyes against the pain. "Stop…"

Marcoh looked on in horror, as if something he greatly feared had come to pass. Suddenly Raven felt dizzy and her eyes kept going in and out of focus. Scar watched as a strange look came over her face, her eyes looking around frantically to make it stop. Suddenly her foot skidded backwards into a puddle and she slipped, her hands flying down to break a fall. His hand shot forward, landing on her head, and she looked up at him for a moment before he triggered the transmutation. Blood flew everywhere as Raven fell face down on the ground, dead.

"Raven!" screamed Ed as he blindly ran at Scar, punching and kicking without reason.

Scar put his hand out and caught Ed's automail hand as he tried to punch him again, Ed looking scared.

"By clasping your hands you make an array with your body and circulate the alchemic reaction within. I know your secret and without this sinful arm you can't transmute quickly. That is your weakness!" shouted Scar as red light danced along Ed's arm before it shattered into a thousand pieces.

The force of the attack knocked Ed backwards and he landed heavily on his side, Al trying to get up and help him.

"Brother!" screamed Al as he watched Scar walk towards Ed. "No brother! Get up and run! Get out of here!"

Ed moved into a kneeling position, clutching the base of his ruined automail, Scar stopping next to him.

"I will give you a moment to pray." said Scar and Ed answered without looking up at him.

"Thanks for the gesture but I don't believe. Stopped a long time ago." said Ed before looking up at Scar through his bangs. "Back in the tunnel you told me you lost your older brother. Died in Ishbal, right?"

"Correct Fullmetal. He was killed by a State Alchemist." said Scar.

"Well I'm the oldest brother. So take my life and go. That's an Equivalent Exchange, don't you think?" asked Ed and Scar looked surprised.

"No! What are you talking about brother!? You just said yourself a life doesn't equal a life!" shouted Al and Ed turned to him angrily.

"You stay out of this Al! I'm doin' what's fair!" said Ed as he looked back up at Scar. "He's not a State Alchemist. I should be enough."

"I promise before God I won't hurt your brother. But you should listen to him, Fullmetal. Your life for another is not a fair exchange." said Scar as he raised his arm and slowly pulled down the sleeve. "There is nothing in this world that can equal the loss of my brother and my people."

He lowered his sleeve to his elbow, revealing the transmutation circle tattooed there.

"Nothing will make it easier to bear!"

He clenched his fist as Ed looked up at him and said, "Really. Then why are you murdering all these people?"

Scar remained silent as he placed his hand on Ed's forehead, his victim not making any motion to escape.

"Brother, what are you doing!?" asked Al, nearly in hysterics. "Get away from him! Brother, run! We're all we've got, remember!? We're all we've got!"

His hand tightened as he gripped the ground, the rain starting to fall again.

"I don't want this…" said Al when he looked over at Raven to see her outstretched hand clench.

Slowly Raven climbed to her feet as an evil, bone chilling laugh escaped her lips. The blood was still fresh around her mouth, eyes, nose, and ears but she ignored it as Scar turned around in surprise. Her laughing exposed newly grown fangs, making her look like a blood covered vampire.

"I'm free…" said Raven as she looked down at her hands and experimentally opened and closed them. "Finally, I'm free from that prison…"

"Raven?" asked Ed, looking extremely frightened by the fact that Raven was supposed to be dead. "Aren't you dead?"

"Dead." laughed Raven as she looked at him. "I can't die."

Ed's blood froze as he saw her eyes looked like a cats, the pupil a black slit within a deep purple iris. She looked down at her clothing, fingering it in disgust.

"Why am I wearing Her clothes?" asked Raven, saying 'Her' like one would say pond scum or something else detestable.

Suddenly light flashed around her feet and moved up to her head, changing her outfit and removing all the blood from her face. Her new outfit was constructed entirely out of black leather that glistened in the drizzle. The shirt was sleeveless and backless, looking like a halter top but it didn't tie around the neck. Instead it wrapped around her neck, looking almost like a collar as it fit seamlessly together. Her pants had to be the strangest part of her new outfit, the left leg reaching down to her ankle while the right only reached her knee. The black boots she wore had silver buckles and a little heel, but not much. Her hands were now covered with half gloves that covered her fingers and the skin right below them, leaving the rest exposed.

"That's much better." said Raven as she smoothed out her new outfit. "Now you will hand that arm over to me, scarred one."

Raven held out her arm as her nails began to grow, black from her gloves, and become razor sharp the longer they became. They continued to grow until they pressed against the white skin of Scar's forehead. He didn't flinch at the contact, even though she was in the position to kill him within a second.

"If you don't I'll take it by force." said Raven when an idea suddenly occurred to her. "Or maybe I should just drink your blood…"

Her tongue ran over her sharp fangs at the thought, as though it was too tempting of an experience to pass up.

"Raven, what the hell are you doing!?" asked Ed, his mouth dry. "Stop!"

"Who are you?" asked Scar and Raven gave a little laugh that made his skin crawl.

"It's not really a question of who I am but what I am." said Raven and Scar's eyes narrowed. "You might want to ask the good doctor. He's well informed on the situation.

"Dr. Marcoh?" asked Al as he turned to look at the frightened doctor.

"How did you escape?" asked Marcoh and Raven looked languidly over her shoulder. "Don't tell me you managed to kill Her."

Raven's lips lifted in a smirk as she said, "I only wish. But I'm still surprised you're alive. I figured She would have killed you for learning all Her secrets."

"You didn't answer my question. How did you escape from your prison? You were supposed to stay locked up for eternity." said Marcoh as he attempted to look brave and stand straight.

"I should really thank him." said Raven as she looked back at Scar. "He's the one who managed to destroy part of the seal when he tried to destroy that god awful sword. Then I just had to turn my body against its possessor and BOOM, I was free."

"She'll lock you back up where you belong you monster!" shouted Marcoh and Raven looked at him again.

"She's nothing but spirit now. She has no power to seal me again." said Raven as she tapped her chest. "Just think, though. If it wasn't for your ignorance and stupidity I never would have been created in the first place."

"Created?" asked Scar and Raven removed her nails.

"Even you should know what this is." said Raven as she lifted her hair and turned, exposing her birthmark.

It was red and showed a winged snake eating its own tail as it curved around a six pointed star. Scar's eyes widened at the sight but Ed didn't look perturbed by it.

"So what? What does a birthmark have anything to do with you?" asked Ed as Raven turned back around.

"It has everything to do with me Son of Hohenheim." said Raven, Ed and Al gasping at the mention of their father. "Yes, I know all about your daddy and what he's been doing these past 400 years."

"Be quiet!" shouted Marcoh and Raven turned to face him. "You're nothing but a murdering psychopath!"

"Call me by my real name doctor." said Raven as she slowly advanced.

"Get away from me Murder." said Marcoh as she stopped right in front of him. "You can't hurt me."

"Really?" asked Murder as she brought her clawed hand up, aiming to slash Marcoh's torso.

Suddenly her arm stopped in mid-swing and no matter what she did so couldn't get it to move again. Her nails began retracting and she snarled when she tried to make them extend. When she failed she turned on Marcoh and grabbed him around the neck with both hands.

"She may have taken my powers but I still can kill you with my bare hands!" snarled Murder as Marcoh struggled for breath. "Something to comfort me when I'm locked back into my prison, to know that I killed Dr. Tim Marcoh and there was nothing She could do to stop me.

"Stop it!" shouted Ed as he watched in horror. "Raven, stop!"

At the sound of her real name, Murder's hands released Marcoh and he fell to the ground massaging his bruised neck.

"Not yet. Just a little longer." snarled Murder as she tried to attack Marcoh again but her legs refused to move.

"You… won't hurt my friends…" said Raven as she held her head in her hands.

"What friends!? You have no friends!" shrieked Murder as an evil smile crossed her face. "You were created by human hands! What right do you have to say you have friends!?"

"That's you…" said Raven as she fell to her knees, her clothing flashing back and forth between black leather and her red coat. "That's not me!"

She gave an ear splitting scream as she tried to fight off the evil presence.

"God, somebody kill me! End it!" screamed Raven as she rocked back and forth. "Don't let her get me again…"

"No!" screamed Al as Scar advanced, his arm still bare to the elbow.

"Gladly." said Scar when his arm suddenly glowed red.

He looked up to see Marcoh standing there, the incomplete Philosopher's Stone in his hand. It glowed with red light that faded and strengthened, but never gave out.

"I investigated some ancient text written by your people in Ishbal. I remembered discovering the alchemic drawing you have tattooed on your arm. Maybe this has flaws but it is a Philosopher's Stone and sure enough your arm is responding!" said Marcoh, Scar clutching his arm to help relieve the pain.

"Don't say it! You know nothing!" shouted Scar as Ed looked up at him.

"It's some kind of reaction." said Ed as he looked at Marcoh. "Dr. Marcoh, what's going on? Is there a different way of using the stone?"

Scar ran at Marcoh who backed away before throwing the stone at his attacker. It hit the middle of Scar's palm and he started screaming in pain as it began to absorb into his skin. The tattoo glowed an angry red until the stone was completely gone, Scar holding his arm to his chest. He ran for the end of the street to find the military waiting for him, guns pointed straight at him. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he slammed his hand into the ground, making it collapse as he jumped into the sewers. Havoc walked over to the gaping hole and knelt down beside it as he looked for any sign of Scar.

"The classic sewer escape." said Havoc as Roy walked up.

"Don't follow him." said Roy as Havoc looked up at him.

"Damn it! Was just about to jump in!" said Havoc as he smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nice mess!" shouted Hughes, Roy and Havoc turning to see Hughes and Armstrong standing there. "Is it over yet?"

"You know you could try to help while you're here Hughes." said Roy and Hughes looked annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"Lay off. I'm as normal as they come and this is a contest of freaks! What do you want me to do? Fire my sling shot at him?" asked Hughes as Fuery went over to check the alley.

He gave an audible gasp as he saw Al sitting against the wall, his leg missing and his arm almost to the point of falling off. Hawkeye stood behind Roy looking worried and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, take crowd control. I don't want anyone getting close." said Roy as he looked away.

"Yes, sir." said Hawkeye as she ran off to block off the surrounding streets.

Back in the alley Ed walked over to Al and fell on his knees on his brother's ruined side.

"Say something Al! are you still with me?" asked Ed, looking scared, not even noticing Al's fist clench.

"You idiot!" shouted Al as he punched Ed hard in the face, his eyes blank in shock.

"What's that for!?" asked Ed angrily as his puffed up cheek impaired his speech.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to!?" asked Al as he glared down at Ed.

"Because steel-for-brains then he would've killed you!" shouted Ed angrily and Al looked down.

"So you decided to die instead!? That's really smart!" shouted Al and Ed looked really angry.

"Don't call your older brother an idiot, idiot!" shouted Ed and Al grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, looking right at him.

"That's not how we do things. Live and be content while we can. Live to research more alchemy so one day we can get our bodies back and help Raven with her memory. That is how we do things brother! Dying, and dying by yourself and leaving me on my own? That's something I won't let you do!" shouted Al when his arm suddenly fell off, releasing Ed, and Al tried to hit and kick him with his two remaining limbs. "Oh this is perfect! Now my arm's fallen off too!"

Ed smiled at Al sadly before glancing over at Raven who was sitting farther down the alley, hugging her knees, as Al shouted, "Today is a terrible day!"

"We're really fallin' apart at the seams, aren't we?" asked Ed as he looked down. "Everyone who sees us must think we're a joke."

"But we're alive right?" asked Al, now calm.

"Yeah, we are that Al." said Ed as Al looked over at Raven.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Al and she looked the other way.

"A hollow suit of armor?" asked Armstrong, he and Roy watching from the other side of the hole. "I've never seen a soul transmutation that actually worked."

"Yeah, they must have risked their lives to make it possible. What do you think makes the bond between those two so strong?" asked Roy when he spotted Raven, his eyes narrowing in sadness, Hawkeye walking up behind him.

"Colonel, the Fuhrer's secretary has arrived." said Hawkeye, Roy looking at her.

"Has she really? And what does she want?" asked Roy as the secretary got out of the car.

"I have orders to take Marcoh into Fuhrer Bradley's custody. He assures you that the doctor will not come to harm." said the secretary.

"But… yes of course." said Roy as he turned to see Marcoh talking with Ed and Al.

"Marcoh, don't!" shouted Ed as he looked up at the older man.

"It's like I told you Ed, I can't go with you. Your hometown is not a place where I could ever be welcome." said Marcoh.

"Why not?" asked Ed, surprised, and Marcoh looked away.

"The two doctors that we executed in Ishbal, their names were Rockbell." said Marcoh and Ed looked shock before curling up into a ball.

Roy turned away, the memories springing up in his mind at the reminder, as Marcoh walked up to the secretary.

"Let's get going, sir." said the secretary as she opened the door for Marcoh who climbed into the car.

"Brother, I think I just heard mom's voice." said Al as he looked up at the secretary.

"Come on Al, you've just had a brush with death. Don't go unstable on me now." said Ed as he continued to look at the ground, Al looking down at him.


End file.
